Damaged
by karebare89
Summary: The XMen are sent to retrieve a familiar mutant in the hopes of recruiting him. When he joins the team facing hostility as a former enemy, he reconnects with Rogue and the two move forward strong, but the happiness can only last so long. ROMY
1. Nightmare Ultimatium

**Summary:**

This fic is basically a continuation of X-Men Evolution, mostly in the respects of Rogue's point of view, though the story will not be told as 1st person.

It will focus on relationships, open issues not yet resolved in the series, and what has yet to come for the teenagers as they grow into the X-Men we all know from the original animated series and the comic books.

I basically decided that I wanted to do a fic about Rogue and Gambit's relationship since I have recently become re-obsessed with the couple, but I decided to go farther with it, continuing where the show left off not only for the two characters but for everyone. I will also have my own plot in there (like how Rogue may have found a way to "control" her mutation), but I will be including plots that are meant to happen in the original concept of the X-Men.

So I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** T, may change to M, depending on how far I go with the relationships. Rated for language and mature subject matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhh!" came the frightful scream from the resident teenage Goth girl, waking up from her third nightmare that week. Her platinum white streaked hair clung to her pale face as a result of the light coat of sweat from her restless sleep. She gasped for breathing, leaving her panting for air before calming down and lying back on her pillow, raising a clammy hand to her forehead, going over the events of this last unpleasant dream.

Rogue had been having troubles with her sleeping ever since the resurrection of Apocalypse. The visions of memories, mutations, energy, they all took over when she slept, her conscious mind having little to no control while she slept. Even though they had defeated the mutant that wanted to destroy the world, the psyche's Rogue had absorbed had yet to leave her, some more attached to her than others.

The visions had ranged from happy to mournful, from disastrous to horrifying. The things the girl was seeing through all these eyes at one time was almost too much to handle. She had seen the massacres in the Holocaust, the death of a loved one. She had even felt the pain of her life nearly coming to an end, only to have her body regenerate those wounds. The only problem was that these were not her own memories, but those of the people she had stolen them from.

Rogue's own memories seemed to have taken the back burner, fading more and more as she had continued to absorb minds those few days. She could barely remember her own happy or painful memories, like the first time she cooked jambalaya, or when she scraped her leg when she tried to learn to ride a bike. The girl known as Rogue was slowly losing her own personality and sanity, only to be taken over by the thousand more that remained within her mind.

She turned her head over to the side and noticed the still dark sky. Rain had started to fall during her sleep and the dark clouds blocked the view of the full moon that was supposed to be out that night. With that thought, Rogue looked at the clock next to her bed, it saying in neon green '3:47 am'.

With a sigh, she whispered to herself, "Ah'm never gonna get any sleep at this rate."

Rogue swung her legs over the side of the bed, careful to be quite enough for her sleeping roommate, who had apparently not heard her cry of terror or the comment she made to herself. "That girl could sleep through the Apocalypse,"

Rogue said to herself, continuing to move across the room with silent footsteps and out the door, heading for the kitchen of the Institute.

She moved into the kitchen, switching on the main light, only to be blinded by its brightness. She eventually adjusted her eyes for new lighting and made her way to the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk before getting the box of cereal on top of the fridge. Rogue set them both down on the counter, getting a bowl and spoon and sat down at the bar stool silently eating her cereal, only hearing the patter of the rain hitting the window behind her.

After a few minutes of quiet, a sudden 'BAMF', and smell of brimstone, caused the southern girl to jump off her seat and drop her spoon with a clank, giving her little brother a stern look for scaring her.

"Ya'll seriously need to stop popping in front of people lahke that, Kurt!" she said quietly, but forcefully, not missing the apologetic look from the teleporting blue mutant.

"Sorry, Rogue. I did not mean to scare you." he replied as he moved to the cupboard, getting glass, filling it with some water and drinking half of it in one gulp.

"S'ok. Guess Ah should be used to it by now," she stated, sitting back on her stool and continuing to eat her cereal.

"Hey, Rogue, I don't mean to ask zis in any negative vay, but Kitty and I have noticed dat you have not been yourself lately. Is zere anysing dat's been bos'ering (bothering) you?" Kurt asked, his German accent a little more prominent than usual.

"No." was all she gave as a reply, not looking away from her bowl.

"You sure? I mean, after da Mesmero s'ing… ve just don't vant you to lose control of da psyches again. Are zey bos'ering you?"

Rogue didn't see a point in lying to him. He knew she was having troubles sleeping.

"Naught as much as when Ah first absorbed ya'll, but they're still pretty rowdy,"

she admitted, looking up at him, empathy written in his face.

"Just remember, ve're here to help each ozer, Rogue. If zey get too out of hand, ve are here to help you."

"Yeah, but Ah feel lahke Ah'm the only one that needs help sometimes. Everyone else seems so in control of their powers." Rogue said, beginning to look disheartened again. Kurt tried to change that.

"Dat's not true, Rogue. Remember when Jean's powers evolved too fast and she lost control, but you vere the one dat saved her and da school. And Mr. Fearless Leader does not technically have complete control of his powers; without his visor or glasses, he vould be blind."

Kurt had hoped to brighten Rogue's spirits, but she just looked back down at her bowl, even though it was now empty.

"Has da sessions vith da Professor been helping?" he asked, moving to the stool next to her.

"A little. Ah think Ah've gotten over the whole Mystique thing now. But Ah still have a long way ta go before Ah have control over everything going on in mah head."

"I know you vill get s'rough all zis. Ve have faith." Kurt offered her a smile and she obliged in return, smiling back at him and reaching around him for a hug, careful to avoid the exposes areas of skin, like always.

"Thanks, Kurt. Ah dunno what Ah'd do without ya'll."

"No problem, sis." He added with a grin as he pulled away, only to get a small punch to the arm.

Rogue still wasn't totally accustomed to being called a sister, so when Kurt teased her about it, she'd usually just hit him. But it was only a joke and they both knew it.

"'Kay, Ah'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"Night, Rogue."

"G'night, Kurt," she said over her shoulder, walking out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

Kurt continued to stare at the door, a worried expression crossing his face before finishing his water, placing the glass in the sink, and 'BAMF-ing' back to his room.

All the while, in the shadows surrounding the Institute, a small squirrel moved from window to window on the lower levels, looking for any sign of life.

They found it when they peered through the kitchen window and found the two people they were looking for, talking about something that was only mumbled by the rain and glass between them.

The squirrel looked on in wonder at the two mutants, catching parts of the conversation, somehow reacting to bits of it. When the white-streak haired mutant left the room, the squirrel jumped off the ledge and ran across the grounds to a black limo that waited by the gates. The door was opened and the squirrel jumped in onto the leather seat, next to a middle-aged woman wearing sunglasses and a walking stick in hand. She was the mutant known as Destiny.

"How are they coping?" the woman asked to the little squirrel.

The squirrel then transformed into the body of the shape-shifter only known as Mystique.

"Rogue seems to still be having trouble with all the absorption she has done. And Kurt… I think I have truly lost any connection I may have had with him." Mystique answered, her face stern as she looked back at the mansion sized building, before continuing, "What will happen to them when I no longer interfere with their lives?"

"To your disliking, Mystique, Rogue's sessions with Xavier will end up completely blocking you out of her mind. She will try to go on in a life where she only remembers me raising her and she will have more obstacles to face with her powers, not only with the psyches she has absorbed. And Kurt, he, along with the other X-Men will still have a long road before they will be accepted into society. He will be faced with much oppression because of his appearance. I fear that both of them will have to battle against both mental and physical enemies, and I am not sure who will win in the end. All I know is that you must not interfere with them. This is what they must go through and they will be the ones to face their demons. There will be a day that you will rejoin your children, but I cannot guarantee they will be happy with your presence."

Mystique did not like Destiny's precognition, but accepted the fact that she could no longer try to manipulate her children's futures.

With a final nod, simply saying "I understand," she motioned for the unknown driver to continue on and away from the Institute, knowing it would be the last time she would see her children for a long time.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Rogue woke up from a more rested half of a sleep, grateful that not the whole night was full of bad dreams. She looked over at her clock and was satisfied with sleeping in until then. It was around 10:15 am on a Saturday morning, and of course, as Rogue sat up in her bed and looked across to her roommate, Kitty was still asleep.

That was until her alarm clock suddenly went off, blaring the hideous music of Christina Aguilera, or Britney Spears, or who ever current blonde tootsie-pop it was.

Rogue groaned in annoyance, lying back on her bed, covering her ears with her pillow, only to notice the music not being turned off. Kitty was still asleep. This was ridiculous! Over half the Institute could hear the music and she was the closest one to it.

Eventually, Rogue stood up in a huff, pillow in hand and stood next to Kitty's bed, the pillow suddenly coming down on the sleeping girl, shocking her awake so fast and frightened that she phased through her bed to the floor beneath it.

"That was, like, SO not funny, Rogue!" the bubbly brunette shouted, as Rogue pushed the off button to Kitty's alarm.

"Hahaha! Well if you learned how to shut off your own damn alarm clock, Ah wouldn't have to wake you up lahke that."

"Hmm, well someone's in a good mood today." Kitty stated as she moved out from under the bed, dusting off her pajamas, smiling at her friend.

"Sorry Kit." Rogue sighed.

"So, didja have another nightmare?" Kitty asked, making her bed. It had become normal for Kitty to ask about rogue' nightmares in the morning. Kind of therapeutic for Rogue.

"Yeah. But wasn't really any different than the others. Hey, check the hall for me, is there a line for the bathroom?"

"No prob." Kitty moved to the other side of the room and phased her head through to peer out to the girl's bathroom, only to see Jean walking out clearly having just taken a shower. "Nope. Jean just, like, got out now and there's no one else there."

"'Kay, Ah'm gonna have a shower. Ah'll see ya later."

Rogue noticed that it was unusually quiet in the halls for a Saturday. She ended up assuming everyone had already gone out for the day, so she took as much time as she damn well pleased in the shower, some how feeling like she should take extra care of herself. Normally, she wouldn't be so tedious unless there was a special occasion. But when you are used to having a line waiting for the bathroom, on a daily basis, you tend to go quick with the morning rituals, doing only what is necessary in the bathroom, the rest in their own rooms.

After her shower, Rogue actually started to get ideas to do something different with her hair or something. She started to realize she was getting bored with her continuous Goth girl look and while she loved feeling unique and different, also for the obvious reason of her mutation, she just wanted to dress-up sometimes. She didn't know if it was the other female psyches influencing her, but she ended up changing her make-up that day. She traded in her dark eye shadow for black eye-liner and a rouge, almost red color eye shadow; one that made her emerald eyes pop even more. And instead of using her trademark purple lipstick, she stole one of Kitty's red-ish pink lip-glosses.

"Ah think Ah mahght keep this look," Rogue said to herself in the mirror, after straightening her hair like she always did and got dressed in a black tank top that showed a bit of stomach, with small slits over the shoulder, connecting to longer sleeves that covered until her knuckle, a little loop of thread that was placed around her middle finger. She put on a pair of dark blue jeans, Converse high tops, and, of course, her satin gloves.

As she made it down to the kitchen, she noticed way more people in the lower levels then there were upstairs.

Jamie, the beloved younger brother of the team, was being teased by Bobby and Ray, something about his 'stupid comics'; a past time he and Rogue had enjoyed together on more than one occasion. Scott and Jean were in the front foyer, looking like they were about to leave for the day. Kitty, Jubilee, and Tabitha were peeking around into the study hall, watching Warren, or Archangel. Most of the girls on campus were quite taken when Warren became a full-fledged member of the X-Men and they were always caught giggling or fawning over him. Though Rogue could hear Tabitha commenting on Kitty's relationship with Lance, but Kitty saying, "I'm just looking, not touching." Before they broke out into more giggling fits.

"Wow, Rogue, you change something today? You look different, but in a good way," came a sudden voice as Rogue turned around and found Jamie looking at her like an adoring little brother to his wiser older sister.

"Aw, thanks, Jamie. Just a bit though." She replied, moving to fridge, smiling at the boy.

"Hey, yeah. Rogue, you look hot, girl!" Tabitha stated as she and the other two girls she was with came in.

"Rogue, did you steal my lip gloss?" Kitty shouted, immediately recognizing the shade.

"Sorry, Kitty. Ah put rahght back afterwards. Ah just wan'ed ta see how it'd look on meh."

"Feeling more girly?" Jubilee asked her.

"Kinda."

"Well if that's the case… then we need to do some all girl shopping sprees!" Tabitha exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the three girl's necks.

"Tabitha! Too close!" Rogue shouted out as she nearly connected skin with Tabitha's arm. She immediately jumped out of the embrace and away from the girls.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. I wasn't paying attention t…" Tabitha tried to explain, but Rogue cut her off.

"Nah, mah fault. Ya know what, you guys go on without meh. Ah think Ah just wanna stay here today."

"You sure, Rogue? We could get you some make-up of your own since you seem to like the new look." Kitty pleaded, hoping it might change the southerner's mind.

"Nah. Ah don't feel much lahke going out tahday. Think Ah'll just stay here." She said once more before turning back to the fridge and grabbing an apple to eat and heading to the rec room to watch a movie or two.

"Rogue's really been out of it lately." Jubilee commented to the girls as they made their way out to Kitty's new car.

"It's been those, like, psyches of hers. They've been bugging her for a while now, but the Professor is helping her get them under control. I'm just happy to see she's coming out of her Goth shell though." Kitty stated, starting up the car.

"Maybe if she absorbs you one more time, Kitty, she'll go even more girly." Tabitha laughed out, "What an interesting thought."

"Yeah. It's hard not to imagine Rogue as anything but a Goth."

"Then why don't we change that." Tabitha said, with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Jubilee asked, poking her head through the two front seats.

"Let's buy some new make-up, hair products, and the rest and give the girl a make-over?"

"You think she'd go for that?" Kitty asked, not looking away from the road.

"Course not. She'd have to strap her down… or have a telepath hold her down."

"Ah, gotta get Jean in on this too. I know she'd, like, love to help Rogue with this."

"So, let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

About halfway through "Sweet November" (I love the movie), Rogue, along with any other available X-Men, was given a telepathic message from the Professor.

"X-Men, I need anyone that is on or close to the Institute to report to the hanger immediately, ready for a mission."

Rogue shut off the movie and ran for the hanger, knowing the Professor sounded urgent in his message. She got into her uniform and zipped up her boots just as Jean came running in and got changed just as fast.

"You two have an interrupted date?"

"Yeah, but that's the life of an X-Man, right?"

"Yup. Sad, but true." Rogue said smiling to her teammate before they both made their way to the hanger to find Wolverine, Storm, Archangel, Beast, and the Professor already there. Scott, Bobby, Jamie, and Ray followed soon after the two women.

"Where's Nightcrawler and Shadowcat?" Beast asked, hoping one of the teens knew.

"Ah think Kurt said he was gonna be out with Amanda tahday, and Kitty is out with Boom-Boom and Jubilee." Rogue answered to him.

"Alright, let's keep this debriefing short." Wolverine announced, getting everyone's attention and motioning for everyone to start boarding the X-Jet, "We have an unidentified mutant that's causing some trouble in Las Vegas. We can't tell much, or even who it is, but we know that his power was active and possibly causing harm to the public."

"How can you not be able to tell who it is, Professor?" Cyclops asked.

"This mutant apparently also has a low level of telepathy and I am unable to break through his mental shields. Even with Cerebro, focusing too much on trying to get through would only damage his mind."

"Do we at least know what his power is so we can prepare for it?" Jean asked, earning a reply from Beast.

"Apparently, it has something to do with explosions, but the details are sketchy otherwise. We don't know if it's like Boom-Boom's power, or completely different. It may even have to do with his low level telepathy."

"So, is this a recruitin', or save the people from a mutant terrorist?" Rogue commented.

"Both." Wolverine answered sternly, piloting the X-Jet up and out of New York and on it's way to Las Vegas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Can anyone guess who the mutant is?

Now this doesn't really follow with how it normally happens in the comics, but Evolution did change the plot around already, so...

Anyways, read and review. Comment, suggest, but don't bash!

Until next time…


	2. The Thief's Gambit

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** T, may change to M, depending on how far I go with the relationships. Rated for language and mature subject matter.

**Side Note for ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to Myspace videos and search for Rogue Gambit X-Men Evolution videos. Anything by "Care BearKaren" was made by myself. I have made 3 videos for ROMY. 2 are from Evolution, the other is a slideshow of images. Hope you guys check 'em out.

And with that note, on with the story then!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of all the times he had made a pinch in Las Vegas, this, the young thief had decided, was going to be the easiest one he ever had.

"And dey made it look so hard in "Ocean's Eleven"," he commented to himself, gently grabbing the last of the little fabriche eggs and into one of his many deep pockets of his dark trench coat. "Was almost too easy."

He did, however, note that he had to avoid security cameras, learn all the new pass codes, get down an elevator shaft without tripping the sensors, all while making sure security personnel that were on duty 24/7 never saw him. But his eyes were better than any other thief he knew, allowing him to see through any security system they could put against him. They were also more demonic than any human's should have been.

"Now to just make my escape, and we're home free." But as fate would have it, getting out would be harder than getting in. He crept back out of the vault, shutting it as if it had never been opened, and reset the locks, locking the two guards he had knocked out inside, leaving him hours before they would be conscious or let out.

All the cameras were still being replaced by photos of the room from prior stakeouts and getting back to the elevator was easy enough, but getting back up without hitting the sensors would prove difficult. Pulling out his trusted Bo staff, extending it to its fullest length, he found a spot through the sensors that had the littlest chance of his body skimming them. He shot a grappling hook from the end of staff to the bottom of the elevator that had to be 3 flights up and zipped up his trench coat, protecting the pinches, and retracting the cord, pulling him up and out of the sensors. There were a few close calls that caused him to stop and adjust his position before continuing up, otherwise he would have tripped one and the plan would be a bust.

He slid his way up the side of the elevator and to the top of it, catching sight of the ventilation ducts, as planned. He carefully placed his finger over the mesh steel wires, causing them to glow a fiery color before they retracted and disappeared, making a clear and big enough hole for him to climb into. He snuck inside and wormed his way through the systems of metal ducts, knowing that one wrong turn could get him lost for a long time. Every so often as he clambered through the ducts, he'd pass by an opening and see guards and dealers, and even the man in question he was robbing.

"_Le_ _batard_ done even know what's hit him." He commented quietly, continuing on his way, realizing his exit was coming up. With a hard kick, he shot out of the vents and into an already checked empty corridor that had a direct lead to an exit door. Few more feet, a turn around the block and they'd never know the wiser until they found the pinch gone the next day.

He did however miss one small but important thing… exit alarms. Just as he opened his door to freedom, a sharp, loud sound echoed through the casino, no doubt causing a panic to the guests on the main floor. And within 2 seconds, a crowd of guards with bulletproof vests and guns at the ready came tearing around the corner in time to find the very thief faltering at his actions.

"Henri, I'm gonna kill you if I don't get killed here!" he shouted carelessly. He looked back at the guards, hoping that since he was not running yet, they'd only threaten him, not kill him. Just as the guards yelled "FREEZE!", the thief pulled a pack of something out of his pocket. They weren't sure if it was cigarettes or cards, but they didn't lower their weapons. The man they threatened only smirked.

"Sorry, _mon ami_. Dunno the meanin' of da word," he stated before taking something flat and thin from the pack. All the guards would remember was the glow that surrounded the object before it was thrown there way in amazing accuracy. They were thrown back by its reaction to their vests, an explosion from nowhere throwing them back a good 10 feet down the hall.

The thief took his chance and got out of the door as fast as humanly possible, only to have back-up guards soon dashing after him, not at all the stereotypical fat and lazy security guards the media poked fun of. These were serious and hard trained men that would take down anyone that mess with their boss, and that included murder.

The thief ran down the street and into a random alleyway he could easily slip into without being noticed, but wouldn't take the risk in stopping for fear of being caught. He kept on running, realizing they had not lost him yet. He heard the guns being loaded, faster than most cops did. But he had to think faster. A turn or two later, a solid brick wall, most likely over 15 feet tall, was in sight at the end of the alley and the guards would surely kill him if they had a clear shot. He could think of one thing to do.

Grabbing the pack once more, emptying all the contents into his right hand, he turned back sharply, the objects becoming surrounded once more in the eerie glow. As the guards turned the corner he just came from, he ran back towards them, tossing the objects at the guards and causing hundreds of explosions, giving them no time to open fire on him. He missed al the explosion as he pulled out his Bo staff once more, pole-vaulting clear over the men and the explosions surrounding them. He dashed back out into the open streets of Las Vegas, hoping to get lost in the crowds before they or their back up could catch him.

But just as he ran out of the alleyway, he could see a battalion of guards and cops coming down the street, the crowds splitting like Moses split the Red Sea. He ran the other direction, trying to come up with some idea to get out of range before any of them could shoot.

It was at that point, the thief, as well as the battalion, noticed the wind picking up, and not just a gentle breeze either. It became hard for any of them to run any more and could try to hold down their ground, otherwise afraid of being swallowed upwards. Lightening began to strike the ground closer to the guards, scaring them all and distracting them from the thief. He was confused as to where this sudden storm had come from, but was answered as he saw a certain weather witch come into his view, her hands glowing with the power of thunder and lightening.

"De famous Storm come all de way out here to help _moi_?" he asked as the white haired African woman glided closer to him.

"We had no idea you were the mutant causing all this commotion." She replied, continuing her assault on the guards.

"But if you're here, dat means…" he said, looking upwards at the large black jet, hovering down to the ground. The ramp leading up and into it lowered, as if it had answered his prayers for a safe exit. He got to his feet, eager to get out of there as fast as possible, and boarded the jet, Storm following suit, making sure the men would not follow.

After that, the jet took off in a hurry, the thief barely having time to get into a seat before falling on the floor. It was only then that he noticed a tall slim figure standing over him, looking like they would be ready to punch him in anger.

"Ah knew it had to be you causin' this much of a problem in Las Vegas, ya gamblin', lyin', stealin', Swamp Rat!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him as if scolding a child.

The thief slowly got to his feet, facing the woman a clear 7 inches taller than her. He instantly recognized the platinum white streaks that framed her magnolia pale skin. He did however notice the make-up change in his _cherie_.

"Aw, ya have a pet name for _moi_ now, _cherie_? I'm honored." He replied, taking her gloved hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it lightly, noticing the blush that crossed her face before her ripped her hand out of his grip, "And I must say, I like the new look. _La rouge_ compliments ya eyes wonderfully, 'Rogue'."

"Save it, 'Gambit'," Rogue said to the Cajun, turning her back to him and getting back to her seat only to have him take the seat next to her and giving her a handsome smirk, "What is it with you and fahllowin' meh?"

"Can' help it. Ya too _belle_ not to follow." Gambit's comment only causing Rogue to sigh and roll her eyes, turning away and looking out the window as they made their way back to the Institute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's Chapter 2. I know it was a quick write and it is short. But I have work early tomorrow and I really wanted to write this chapter. After all, its my idea of how Gambit and Rogue reunite after Cajun Spice.

**Side Note:** In X-Men: Evolution, if anyone else noticed, Gambit does speak with his Cajun accent, but not as thick as the original animated series. He also doesn't refer to himself in third person in the series. So on that note, yes, he will use the occasional French and "cherie", but his accent will be no heavier than Rogue's.

Anyways, comment, suggest, but don't bash please.

Until next time…


	3. No Fear

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** T, may change to M, depending on how far I go with the relationships. Rated for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to MySpace videos and search for Rogue Gambit X-Men Evolution videos. Anything by "Care BearKaren" was made by myself. I have made 3 videos for ROMY. Two are from Evolution, the other is a slideshow of images. Hope you guys check 'em out.

Before we get started on this chapter, I'd just like to thank the people that have reviewed by fic as of yet. I can see that people like the choices I have made about certain characters and how to deal with the plot line of X-Men Evolution as I bring it into the years that we all remember of the animated series and the comics.

I had realized that too many fics for Evolution maybe as well be for the original animated series because they change characters, like Gambit, to those versions rather than sticking with the character's actual profile in Evolution. Some people are happy with that choice, some may not. But I'm happy with my choices and I hope that as I keep moving through this fic, introducing some old and new plot lines, that everyone enjoys reading them.

And with that note, on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're you harmed at all in your escape, Gambit?" Professor Xavier asked the young man as they sat in his office, just arriving back from Las Vegas, "We can offer you any medical attention if you so need it."

"I be a-rahght, Professor. Naught built like other men are. Can handle scraps betta' den most the boys you got here." He replied, thoroughly enjoying the plush chair he had taken a seat in across from the Professor, absorbing his surroundings. He'd never been to the school before. Quite lushly decorated, finely finished. Hard to believe teenage mutants broke down a wall on a weekly basis as he saw on his way in from the hanger.

"Glad to hear it. Now, to more pressing matters, may I inquire as to the purpose of that rouse back in Las Vegas?"

"Family business. Pullin' a job for _mon frere_ and would'a been fine if he'd only warned me about any extra alarms." Gambit answered, visually showing the Professor he didn't want to go any more in-depth than that.

"I understand," the Professor nodded, getting more into the reason he brought Gambit to the Institute, "Would your family be wondering where you are?"

"Dey used tah naught seein' me for long periods o' time. A phone call tellin' 'em where I am and if I gaught out alive is all dey need to know."

"Well then, Gambit, how would you feel about joining the X-Men?"

The question stunned Gambit for a second, but once it sank in, he weighed his options. He'd be away from his family and he really didn't feel like hanging onto those fabriche eggs anymore then he had to. Felt like karma was going to come and kick his ass if he didn't get rid of them soon. But he had been in the same predicament when he was an Acolyte with Magneto. Only this time, he was going to be fighting with the good guys. It was an interesting concept.

After a few moments of thought, all he could say as a reply was, "Can I think about it for a while and get back to ya on that?"

"Of course. In the mean time, you can stay here until you have made your decision. I believe you'd feel more comfortable rooming with an old friend?"

"Ol' friend? Who would I know dat became an X-Man?" Gambit asked quizzically, standing up from his chair and following the Professor as he began to wheel out of his office to lead Gambit to his room.

"Does the name 'Colossus' ring a bell?"

"Piotr's here?! Well, he nev'a did enjoy bein' on Mag's team since it was by force. Den again, I didn' like it too much either." He said, remembering how Piotr had told Gambit of his agreement with Magneto to be an Acolyte, but only for his sister's sake. Gambit's reason wasn't as noble, but it was a contract, nonetheless.

As they reached the West Wing of the school, or the Boy's Dorm Rooms, the Professor took the initiative to warn the new comer of what he should expect by staying here.

"Well, now that that's settled, I would like to caution you on your invitation to the school."

Gambit looked at the Professor oddly at his statement, still following him down the hallway.

"Why's dat?"

"While I and some of the students do trust you and welcome you here, there are others that have not been so… forgiving of your past actions against us."

"You mean bein' one of _les mauvais types (the bad guys)_?"

"Actually, no. They have already forgiven one of the Acolytes and if that was your only fault, they would do the same for you."

"Den what do dey have against _moi_?"

"It was your kidnapping of one of our students, Rogue."

Gambit stopped short of the room, his face fell into a disheartened expression.

"Did… does she hate me for it?" he stammered, not realizing until then that maybe his taking her to New Orleans all those months ago may have had a worse affect on her than he thought.

"Rogue has actually been defendant of you. She informed me that while your actions were disputable, your motives were from the heart. Though she does still have her own personal grudges towards you that I cannot discuss with you or any other student, I'm sure they are not permanent. She will forgive you in time if you do not provoke her in a negative way. You should know it was her side of the story of the incident that lead me to believe you are not an bad person and could indeed be trusted when shown acceptance. That is why I am urging you to make a good impression for the others if you do so decide to join us."

Gambit's face perked up at the sound of Rogue defending him. He would have thought after their 'conversation' on the jet, she still resented him for New Orleans. Well, she probably did, but she understood why he did what he did.

'_La femme_ comes from a similar life. Maybe she and I have more in common den we first thought.' He said to himself, secure that no telepath would read his mind.

"Will try my best, Professor."

"Good. Now, Gambit, go get settled in with Piotr and later tonight, I'll let the older students know you will be staying here for a period of time."

"_Merci beaucoup_," Gambit replied, "And you don' have to call me by my codename all de time. De name is Remy LeBeau."

"Well, I hope you stay with us, Remy." And with that, the Professor rolled back down the hallway and out of sight before Remy went into the room and reunited with his former teammate, the welcoming being more 'bone-crunching' than expected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Professor, you CAN'T be serious!" Scott exclaimed, "This guy has fought against us, kidnapped one of our own, and is one of the most notorious thieves in the United States! How can you invite him to join the team?"

Scott slammed his fist on the counter in retort to the Professors announcement after dinner. Gambit had walked in right after, Piotr following closely. For the most part, they stayed silent as half the room defended him and the other half disrespected him.

'Though de "one of de most notorious thieves in the United States" is flatterin'.' He commented to himself, watching the events take place, barely letting his expression show through. He had quite a poker face after all.

He had spotted his _cherie_ across the room, absorbing everything everyone was saying, adding little to no input because it seemed like people thought she, Remy, and the Professor were no longer in the room. He could see she was frustrated at being voiced her opinion, her hands were in tight fists against the table, and her face, while still _'tres belle'_ he thought, held a hidden anger he never wished to invoke.

"Scott, maybe this would be good idea. And besides, after what we've been told, he seems like he can be forgiven." Jean replied, trying to reason with her hot tempering boyfriend.

"Yeah. Like, we were able to let Piotr on the team and he and Gambit fought together. If he trusts Gambit, like, why can't we?" Kitty agreed, adding her two cents.

"But vhat about his t'efts? It's a dishonest and horrible s'ing zat he doez vithout remorse." Kurt stated as matter-of-factly as possible, making Remy seem like the worst sinner in the world.

"Rogue told us he never stole out of greed. She has had a first hand experience of that. It was because of his father and that's all. And besides, his training may be very useful as an X-Man." Ororo commented.

"Let's not forget the little stunt he pulled by kidnapping her, though," Logan growled, remembering when he was the one to pick up Gambit's scent all over Rogue's knapsack when she had first gone missing, "He may have had good intentions, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he still did the wrong thing."

"Would ya'll stop talking about us lahke we ain't here?!" Rogue exclaimed, her accent becoming thicker in her anger. She shot straight out of her seat, the room going dead silent, afraid to ensue her wrath, "Gambit, Piotr, an' Ah can speak for ourselves! Ya'll wanna ask questions, ask 'em to us, not each other, hopin' to find an answer!"

"I agree with you, Rogue. If any of us want answers, we should be asking these three for their opinions, not assuming them," Hank said, turning his hands to the three, hoping his acknowledgement of them would calm the girl down.

"How do we know Stripes and the Tin Man will answer us truthfully? They could be trying get us to change our minds about the Cajun," Logan retorted in a smug tone.

Remy looked at the Wolverine, his expression still idle, though his thoughts were a different story. This was the man Rogue felt was like a father to her? Sure, he had the protective nature down pat, but he doesn't even trust the girl's judgment enough to hear her out. He took this moment to speak out his opinion, like Rogue said they should.

"Maybe you should have more faith in _la femme_. What does she really have to gain by defending _moi_?"

Rogue looked at Remy, shocked at his statement. She had thought he was going to be cocky and say something about how he was going to be an asset to the team. But what he said actually sounded… sincere. Like he was being truthful. Rogue had to agree. She had no personal gain by defending him. He was a good person and she knew that deep down. He deserved to have a chance and she was going to make sure Logan got that message.

"Yeah. Why would Ah try to trick ya'll into lettin' a bad person into the Institute? Ah may not be totally thrilled about havin' the… Swamp Rat here," Rogue faltered, realizing she may have a continuous nickname for Remy, "but he is a good guy, and a mutant lahke us. He deserves tah have a shot here, at least until he decides tah join the team or naught."

Rogue caught Remy looking her way, seeming like he was actually touched by what she said. She shook it of, rolling her head back to Kurt.

"Hmm… Vell, she does make a good point," said Rogue's baby brother, "Maybe it vouldn't hurt to try having him around for a vhile."

"Yeah. You can at least give him that much." Kitty stated, liking that this argument looked like it was coming to an arrangement.

Logan growled a little, but a look from Rogue and he knew he couldn't fight the judgment.

"Well, looks like it's unanimous," The Professor announced, turning towards Remy, "As of now, you are a member of the X-Men, and will be treated like one, until you make your decision."

"I will only need a day or two tah think dis t'rough."

"Take all the time you need, Gambit," Ororo stated.

"_Merci_," was his final reply and that was the end of the discussion.

Afterwards, the group slowly dispersed. Some of the older students went to tell the new recruits about Gambit's membership to the Institute; others had plans for the evening.

Remy, having just got there, had no plans and not really anyone to talk to, besides Piotr. But apparently, his roommate was invited out with some of the younger girls. He was obviously shy about it, but Remy knew he needed to come out of his steel shell every now and then.

He decided to do what he said he'd do for the next few days… think about joining the X-Men. But the only thing he could decide was deciding was boring. Remy knew he had no other option, yet he wanted to decide by the experiences with the other members. But after the evening's debate, he realized very few of the students would want to interact with him now.

A moment after that thought, someone knocked on his door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue, once more, declined to go out that evening like she had most nights and earlier that day. She was just in no mood anymore to go out. Her head was full of thoughts about the night's events and what Remy had said to Logan.

'Ah thought Logan understood me the best outta anyone here.' Whenever it was something about Mystique or Mesmero, he was always on the same page as her. But after tonight… it seemed like she lost that connection with him. Like as if someone else had taken his place.

Rogue got back to her room and wandered over to her desk, sitting down in the wooden chair and pulling open the heavy oak drawer, revealing a photo binder. Though she wasn't a very sentimental person, Rogue did like to keep photographs of her friends, teammates, or anything small that meant something special to her.

She flipped through its pages after setting the binder on the desk, getting about halfway through before stopping and pulling out the little piece of plasticie paper. She'd never tell Kitty she still had this; the girl would get way too involved in Rogue's personal affairs.

Rogue flipped over the card and drew her gloved finger over the rough edges of the Queen of Hearts, worn from use; the same one he gave her back in New Orleans. She didn't even know why she kept it herself. It just felt wrong to throw away. Rogue had never felt any kind of affection that seemed to be affecting her now that Gambit was around.

Even when they were on the train to Louisiana, Rogue had obviously felt an attraction to the guy, what girl wouldn't? He was tall, dark, and handsome, not to mention a sexy Cajun drawl when he spoke and knew the French language. And his eyes… she didn't know how people could have called him a devil's child all his life. Those eyes made her heart melt and charmed her into submission.

But it was just bad timing; she had only met him three times prior to the 'trip', one of which she wasn't even conscious as she knocked him unconscious. She had just woken up from being abducted, so all she knew was that this guy was someone she had to hold a grudge against.

Yet as it went on and after she absorbed his memories that second time, she had a new found connection to the Cajun, one some how stronger than anyone else she had absorbed. Maybe it was because they had both been used for their powers, or their sharing appreciation for loneliness. But whatever it was, Rogue left a tie being made between her and Gambit… Remy.

'Ah gotta talk to him.' She decided, the playing card still in her hand as she sat up from her desk and walked right back out of her room and over to the West Wing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I's open," Remy called out, staying on his bed as the door creaked open.

Rogue poked her head in, making sure Piotr wasn't in the room. She also took the opportunity to really notice the differences in Remy's appearance. His hair had grown longer since she last saw him; it had become more messy and shaggy, but still suited his features. His goatee remained, but it wasn't as nicely kept, tiny hairs edging his jaw-line. Remy had changed out of his thief's outfit and into some spare clothes Scott had lent him; Rogue felt the preppy style, while fine on Scott, was just not Remy's look. A polo sweater, baggy khaki's… You almost wouldn't recognize him if only he didn't have those oh so memorable eyes.

"Hey…" she said nervously, almost too quiet for Remy to hear, but he did.

"_Bonjour, cherie_. Didn' go out wit' de other _garcons et filles (boys and girls)_?"

"Nah. Ah'm not much of a partah girl these days. Ah prefer stayin' here," she answered, not really moving from inside the door.

"Whatcha doin' all de way over here? Naught dat I'm complainin'," he asked, half concerned, half in his smirky Cajun self.

"Um… Ah don't really know mahself. But can we talk?" Rogue asked, moving just inside the room, but not shutting the door or moving any closer to him.

"Sure," he replied, grabbing Piotr's desk chair and sitting on it backwards, letting Rogue sit on the much more comfortable bed, "What do ya need to talk about?"

"Earlier… during that debate in the kitchen, ya talked back to Logan like as if ya had just read my mind."

Remy could see the girl had been doing some thinking before she came over here.

"I'm not a mind reader if dat's what ya was wonderin'," Remy commented, hoping to lighten the mood a little, succeeding when he saw a short smile grace the Rogue's face, bringing a smile to his own.

"Nah, nuttin' like what. I was just wonderin'," she started, staring down at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world, "why did you say it?"

"Hm… don' really know, _chere_. Just kinda blurted it out," he answered, trying to be as truthful as he could. He rested he chin on his hands on the back of the chair as he spoke, noticing Rogue's expression wasn't the brightest, "Anyone wit' two eyes could see de Wolverine is like a fath'a to ya. But he was questioning ya judgment and ignoring ya opinion. Dat ain' fath'aly; dat's just over-protective. Didn' know if you'd say it, so… I did. I just didn' like someone so close to ya treatin' ya dat way."

Rogue looked back up at him, her eyes opened wider than usual, possibly in surprise. She brushed back a lock of her white and auburn hair as it fell over her face.

"Ya ain't kiddin'… are ya, Swamp Rat?" it was more of a fact than a question. And of course, Remy's smile grew into a grin at the nickname his _chere_ had once again used.

"Ya know I could neva' lie to such a _belle femme_… Riva' Rat." He replied, knowing she'd chew at him for two things; One, he has lied to her before, and two, for his own version of her nickname.

And, of course… he was right.

Rogue curled her gloved hand into a tight fist, punching him hard in shoulder and holding it up to his face.

"You EVER call meh that again, and Ah guarantee, Ah won't just punch ya next time! Ah'll kick ya ass!"

"Just returnin' de favour, Ri…" at the menacing look Rogue was giving him, he changed his mind. He liked his other name for her much better anyways, annunciating it with a long French-southern drawl, "_Cherie_."

"Why can't you just call meh Rogue like every other sane person does?"

"I's your codename, not your real name. Besides, you are a _cherie_."

"Fahne, if Ah call ya Remy, will ya at least call me Rogue?" she asked, almost pleading him to stop calling her any name other than what she was known as.

The Rogue, The Untouchable, The Goth. He genuinely seemed like he didn't care about all those other names.

"I'd rath'a call you by your real name. What is it, _cherie_?"

Rogue jumped back a bit. Sure she had been provoked before on her real name; Hell, the Professor didn't even know it. But telling Gambit… telling Remy, she felt like she would expose herself more so than she ever told Kitty or Kurt or anybody anything before. It was like telling anyone her name would show someone who didn't want to be The Rogue or The Untouchable or The Goth. Just a woman that wanted to be treated like every other person.

"It's… it's Anna," she answered, turning away from Remy and fiddling with her hair.

What had gotten into her? She was acting just like she did when she had a crush on Scott, especially at Christmas last year; Rogue had handed Scott her gift to him and she turned away, playing with her hair, embarrassed to see his reaction. He had tried to say that a gift wasn't necessary and he hadn't gotten one for her, but she ignored it and told him to just open it.

Now she realized how much of an idiot she was, trying to flirt with him when he clearly was interested in Jean. But this time seemed different. She wasn't trying to flirt with Remy, nor did she try to win his affections. Rogue was just… nervous. And that was what confused her about Remy.

"In de favour of grace. Suits ya, _cherie_." Remy said, drawing out the word again.

"Ah thought Ah told ya tah call me Rogue."

"_Oui_, you did. Why, you not feelin' so good, _cherie_?" he asked in a mock serious tone with a grin on his face.

"Ugh, shut up!" she exclaimed, grabbing his pillow from behind her and hitting him in his side before standing up to leave.

"Aw, ya goin' so soon?" Remy yelled back, not really wanting her to leave.

"All we're tahlkin' 'bout is nicknames and your stupidity. Ah'm startin' tah feel lahke an idiot so Ah'm oughta here."

"So what if we talked 'bout somethin' else?"

Rogue had reached the door by this point and looked back at him, intrigued by the question, "What else would we tahlk about, Cajun?"

Remy stood up and moved towards her, leaning against the wall beside the door, "Maybe get tah know each otha' betta'?" Now Remy was the one that was confused at his actions. He must have been a glutton for punishment. He knew Rogue was going to kick his ass for this, but his mouth just kept speaking, "I may very well become ya new teammate; may as well see what my new teammates are like, and I'd be more den happy if you be de one dat showed me around."

"Get ova' yaself, Remy," Rogue said with a roll of here eyes, "Why don't you just get Piotr to show ya around?"

"He's a good guy, sure. But he ain' as belle as you, _chere_."

'LeBeau, you are goin' to get killed tonight if you keep dis up.' He said in his head, trying to get his mouth to stop, "Much ratha' havin' you around den anyone else here."

"Remy, Ah swear…" Rogue began to threaten.

"Please, chere?" Remy asked, cutting her off.

Was he begging her to go out with him? This man had to have had at least a good few admirers for his looks alone. Rogue wouldn't have doubted the thought of women falling at his feet. So why would he resort to begging, let alone asking a girl out, now? She looked up at him, looking confused for a second before thinking, 'His eyes… are so beautiful.'

She was afraid she'd said it aloud, because just after that thought, Remy moved closer to her. It scared her for a second because he had gotten closer to her than most guys did before getting the life sucked out of them by her skin. She knew she should have slapped him, yelled at him, did something to get him to move away from her. But for some unknown reason, Rogue's body wouldn't listen to her.

Rogue turned her back to the door, her fear of his closeness forcing her right against it, shutting it with a loud bang. She became a bit worried when Remy didn't seem to flatter or fear touching her.

"Y-ya… too…"

"I ain't afraid, Rogue," he said before she could make a coherent sentence, not moving away from her.

She couldn't do this. Rogue knew she couldn't. Not to anyone, especially to him.

"But… Ah am." Rogue said, feeling like tears would come down her face.

"Don't be. You won' hurt me," he said, moving in ever so slightly that Rogue felt herself wanting to close the gap between them. She would have had her first real… conscious… kiss.

Suddenly, though, Rogue felt her hands tingle, like as if she was really close to a burning fire. It was a moment later when the tingle turned into sting that she looked down at her hands and saw them glowing as if her hand WAS on fire.

"Ahh!" Rogue exclaimed, causing Remy to jump back as he too noticed her hands glowing. Without meaning to, Rogue's hands emitted a fireball that shot out and hit the wall on the opposite side of the room, melting it through.

"Wh-what's happenin' tah me?!" she yelled, not really finding an answer.

"Rogue," Remy said, trying to calm the girl down before something bad happened.

But before she could get calm, Remy saw her eyes glow just like her hands did, and he knew what that meant; duck n' cover. Remy threw himself to the ground as an energy beam shot out of Rogue's eyes upwards at the ceiling. She shut her eyes immediately, not seeing the damage she had done.

"The powers… everyone's… " she stammered. Trying to find her way out of the room while blind, her hands only melting the doorknob behind her, Rogue began to seriously panic. It was only a few seconds later that panic translated into other powers.

Both Rogue and Remy felt the grounds of the Institute begin to shake and bolt of electricity shot out of Rogue's hand just like the fire had, equivalent to the strength of Rogue's fear and it wouldn't stop until she calmed down.

"Rogue! You have to stay calm!" Remy yelled out to her as he got back to his feet, shaking with the ground, putting his hands on Rogue's shoulders in an attempt to help calm her down.

"Remy, what's goin' on?!" she cried out, wanting answers, trying to find her way without her eyesight or hands.

It was at that moment, however, that the door was slashed open by adamantium claws.

"What's going on in here?!" Logan demanded, immediately seeing Remy's hands on Rogue's shoulders as she was in a state of panic. Though he forgot about the Cajun when he realized Rogue's hand were on fire, her eyes were shut and the ground underneath him shook harder than anywhere in the mansion.

"Logan?!" Rogue shouted as she heard his voice, "Their powers… everyone's powers are actin' up! Ah can't control 'em!"

"Rogue, listen to me. You have to stay calm. The Professor is on his way, he's gonna help you." Logan explained to her, not moving any closer to her than he had to.

All Rogue could remember after that was the Professor's voice penetrating her mind, easing the other personalities out of Rogue's mind, just as he had done before. The effort had weakened her enough to knock her unconscious, Remy catching her before she hit the ground and calling out her name as she fell into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue's powers are taking quite a turn. And I'm sure all of you will be kicking me for not having the two of them kiss.

In due time, mein friends.

Anyways, read, review, comment, suggest, but PLEASE don't bash.

Until next time…


	4. Evolution: Love & Mutation

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** T, may change to M, depending on how far I go with the relationships. Rated for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to MySpace videos and search for Rogue Gambit X-Men Evolution videos. Anything by "Care Bear Karen" was made by myself. I have made 3 videos for ROMY. Two are from Evolution, the other is a slideshow of images. Hope you guys check 'em out.

On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Professor, what is happening to Rogue?" Jean asked her mentor, fearful of her friend's well being.

The students that were still in the mansion had all felt the tremors of power Rogue had just emitted had gathered in the upstairs hallway as a safety precaution. When it stopped the had assumed it was probably just a freak out of someone's powers, but when they saw Remy carrying Rogue's limp form to the elevators, Logan, the Professor, Ororo and Hank soon following, everyone knew something bad had happened.

The Professor stopped, as well as Ororo, to reassure the students, a sad expression crossing his face as he answered Jean.

"I'm afraid that Rogue's current mental state is becoming very fragile and her powers have become more of an ordeal for her. All I can tell you is that her powers may very well be evolving, just as yours did, Jean."

"So, what does that mean, Professor?" Scott asked.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. With tonight's event, it may mean she has the ability to reach back into any mutant's psyche she has absorbed and use their power at her disposal, which would make her a very powerful mutant," he answered to Scott, looking back at Rogue she as and the others made their way into the elevator to the Infirmary, "I cannot be absolutely sure how her powers will evolve, but once they have, she and I will inform you all of the changes. Now if you'll excuse us."

With that, the Professor and Ororo continued on after the others in the elevator and down to the Infirmary. The students stared blankly after them, concern for their teammate and friend etched in each of their faces. Everyone knew how Rogue was having a hard time dealing with her powers. They didn't want to see a mutant have to go through their live with that kind of torment. They all hoped that this new mutation would be a blessing and not another curse unto Rogue.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue groaned from exhaustion as she slowly began to awake from sleep, shutting her eyes after the bright lights had blinded her.

"You're awake. We were worried about you," Hank said suddenly walking into the room, checking in on the girl.

"Ugh… How long was Ah out?" she asked sleepily, trying to remember the events that took place before being knocked out.

"About 8 hours. Some of the others had come down to see you while you were unconscious. Kitty and Kurt were some of the most worried."

Rogue looked around at her surroundings and recognized it immediately. She had been in the Infirmary more times than she could count.

"Remy was in here for a while. Didn't leave your side, not even in sleep. But Logan and Charles asked to speak with him about 20 minutes ago to talk about what was going on before your powers acted up."

"Why did that happen, Hank?" she asked him, wondering if maybe he had the answers.

"It may be because of your mutation. The Professor and I believe your powers may have started the evolution process into a more permanent state," Hank explained, holding his clipboard up to read, his glasses neatly perched on his blue hairy face.

"So, what does that mean exactly?" she asked again, looking confused at him.

"You remember when you absorbed Jean, right?"

"Yeah, Ah do."

"Concentrate on that moment when her power became your power."

At that moment, Remy, Logan and the Professor came back into the room, though Rogue didn't lose her focus.

She remembered it just fine. Jean's power had gone out of control and Rogue had to absorb her in order to calm her down. Rogue was flying 30 feet in the air in order to d it, but she remembered it, just fine.

"Now, try moving the clipboard in my hand with your mind, just like how Jean does it."

Rogue grunted a little, raising her hand in the direction of the clipboard. She closed her eyes and focused on the clipboard in her mind, seeing it move and moving it with her hand.

"Great job, kid," Logan said, as rogue opened her eyes and saw the clipboard floating in front of her. She screamed out in shock, the clipboard dropping onto the bed, before realizing what it had meant.

"Ah… Ah have control of other mutant's powers?"

"At anytime you wish to use a power of someone you had previously absorbed, you can access it," the Professor explained.

Rogue stared blankly for a second before looking down at her hands, flexing and tightening them, itchy to use this new ability.

"Just think of it as a rolodex of mutant powers looked inside your head. And you can bet you'll be usin' 'em when your doing your new Danger Room exercises,"

"Aww, ya gotta be kiddin', Logan!" she exclaimed, the three older men smiling at her child-like retort.

"New powers mean new regiment. You have to learn how to really control those powers, Rogue," he explained, "But that'll be another day. You can relax today."

Rogue clearly relaxed at the comment and leaned back into her bed.

"Anyways, we'll leave you rest now," the Professor said, turning to leave with Logan and Hank. Remy stalled, wanting to stay.

"You want I should leave too, Anna?" He asked, using her real name for a nice change.

"You can stay if ya want." She said a bit nervously.

Remy obviously didn't turn down the opportunity for some alone time with her, so he took a seat next to her bed, "Ya feelin' okay, _chere_?"

"Ah'm fahne, really. But what about you? Did Ah hit ya anywhere?"

"Well… de lightenin' ya shot out nearly hit me and that fireball grazed by arm. But I be a'right."

Rogue looked at his forearm, noticing the bit of bandage wrapped around it underneath his X-Men sweater.

"Ah'm sorry, Remy," she said, shaking her head and moving her head to the side.

"S'okay, Rogue. Was worth it, though, _non_?"

She looked up at him, confused as to what he meant. He smiled at the look on her face and up flipped the Queen of Hearts between his index and middle finger.

"Oh Gawd," she sighed, burying her face in the sheets, hiding her blush. Remy's smile only grew wider, "Ah forgot Ah had that with meh."

"Ya dropped it in my room. Didn' know you kept it all dis time, _chere_."

After composing herself, she replied, "Just… felt wrong to get rid of it, ya know?"

Rogue looked at Remy in the eye and she couldn't move her gaze away from his. They stayed in an relaxing silence for a while before Remy spoke. He leaned his head down slightly as he spoke, "Lissen, Rogue. 'Bout what happen'd before de lil' lahght show… I meant what I said 'bout naught bein' afraid."

"Ah know. But… Ah just can't do it; Ah can't be with anyone. If ya haven't noticed, Remy, las' time Ah touched you, you we're knocked out cold," she said, "Ah won't be responsible for hurtin' anymore of mah friends."

"Well so we change dat," he blurted out, not realizing what he was saying, "Dere are ways to get 'round our mutations, Rogue."

"Really?! So what did ya have to deal with for such a long time?" Rogue demanded, feeling an ass-kicking may be in order if they kept this up.

"I was jus' like you, Rogue. I had to go fo' a long time wit'out touch because every time I picked up food or a book, it'd explode before I could do anythin' wit' it."

Rogue was stunned to silence once again. She suddenly felt ashamed for insulting Remy and thinking she was the only one that had it rough.

"Ah'm sorry, Remy. But mah powers just get me so frustrated… Ah almost forget every otha' mutant has been through the same kind of isolation."

"S'ok, _chere_. But de main point is dat… dere's always a way to get 'round ya mutation. I got 'round mine by learnin' tah control it. Maybe you jus' need tah learn how tah control ya own."

"Ya think Ah haven't tried?" she sighed in an exasperated tone, "My absorption is just always in the 'on' position; Ah can't figure out how to turn it off and neither does the Professor."

"I refuse tah believe dat, Rogue. You know ya mind is stronger than your mutation. You'll get ya control. Ya jus' need mo' practice."

"How? No one is willin' to get close enough tah me to help me."

"Dat's what I be saying, _cherie_," Remy stated, Rogue's head flipping up as he moved and sat on the bed next to her, "I wanna help you gain control. I wanna see ya experience somethin' dat we all take fo' granted every day," he sighed before he said his last bit, knowing he'd either get rejected or accepted for it, "An'… I wanna be de guy dat's dere for you t'rough all of it, even if ya don' ever gain control."

"Remy…" she started, but couldn't think of anything to say. She was left speechless. Remy had just offered her something she couldn't imagine any other man doing.

'I'll probably scare her off tellin' her dis, but I can't go on like this,' he thought.

"I mean it Rogue… _Je t'aime_."

Remy was scared when she gave no reaction at first, expecting a step back, a smile, and an 'it's-not-you… it's-me' speech. But he was proven so wrong. Tears streamed down Rogue's cheeks before she wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and hugged him. She had wanted to kiss him, but since that wasn't possible…

"Ah love ya too, Remy." She said against his chest, feeling his tense frame slowly loosen as he moved his arms around her slim waist.

He nearly keeled over when she not only hugged him, she said she loved him too!

"_Mon Dieu! Merci, _Anna." His arms came more fully around her as she wrapped hers around his lean torso, the two staying that way for a long time.

Eventually, Rogue had fallen asleep against the slow humming of Remy's chest. Since, he decided he was covered enough that there would be no risk, he climbed into the bed with Rogue, keeping her against his chest, and she never stirred. He soon after joined her in sleep, the two having one of the most peaceful sleep they'd ever had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know lots of people do have fics where they confess their love for each other, then they stay in a bed together. But I didn't like the idea of Rogue and Remy beading around the bush, and I wanted their relationship to… "endure" some pains that will come. Won't reveal too much though.

Comment, suggest, but don't bash, please.

Until next time…


	5. And All That Jazz

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** T, may change to M, depending on how far I go with the relationships. Rated for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to MySpace videos and search for Rogue Gambit X-Men Evolution videos. Anything by "Care Bear Karen" was made by myself. I have made 3 videos for ROMY. Two are from Evolution, the other is a slideshow of images. Hope you guys check 'em out.

On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See ya later guys," Rogue called out to the other x-girls as they left the Institute almost right after getting home from school. They had come back from Bayville High, another week of education being completed and Rogue being that much closer to graduating. Kitty, Jean, Jubilee, Amara, and Tabitha, along with some of the guys as dates, were going out for the Friday Night All Ages party in New York City, taking the Hummer, or 'X-Van', along with them.

Rogue once again declined the outing, not only for her previous depression, but also her worry for her new abilities. Every now and then, she had iced over her food, or phased through the floor, landing on her ass as a result. Nothing too serious had happened, but she didn't want to risk it being in such enclosed spaces that her friends were so used to being in.

She had gone back into the mansion and back up to her room. She got ready to take a nice long hot bath since there was no one to interrupt. Just as Rogue got back into her room, towel wrapped securely around her body, not even before she could close her door were there a pair of strong arms, covered in a long sweater, wrapping around her waist and sweet Cajun drawl sounded in her ear. This would be her third reason for not going out with the others.

"What do ya want, Swamp Rat?" she asked in a coy tone, turning to face him in his embrace.

"Jus' de company of a _belle femme_," Remy replied, "Saw ya comin' in an' thought I'd say _bonjour_ to _mon amour_."

Rogue and Remy had started a bit of a commotion around the Institute when Rogue had let it spill about what happened in the Infirmary to Kitty and Tabitha. Naturally, the news spread like wild fire; within 12 hours, all the students and staff found out, Logan not at all pleased with what he had heard. The guys showed either worry for Rogue or hatred to Remy, and the girls were either jealous of Rogue or swooning over Remy.

Overall, there were mixed reactions, both of the individuals receiving some form of negativity towards their current status. It had been three weeks since Remy had moved into the Institute, and they had yet to go on a real 'date', but Remy had begun to accompany Rogue to her sessions with the Professor, incase they had wanted to try out her control. He was willing to help in any way and explained to the Professor that he would do what he could to help Rogue. The Professor had no objections, looking at his pupils with a joyful smile as he saw what he had hoped for when he first built the Institute; mutants helping each other to accommodate themselves with their gifts, especially those in real need support of others.

As of yet, Rogue had no success in the sessions with Remy. She did not want to absorb a large intake, so they agreed it would only be a tap on the finger. Rogue had absorbed a piece of Remy each time, his memories not really transferring. She had seen a few of his father, one or two of his brother and cousins, and one of a blonde haired and violet-eyed woman that seemed fairly recent. Rogue had not questioned Remy on this woman, but she assumed it was a past fling he had, not absorbing enough to really know his connection to her. Though these sessions didn't seem to go anywhere, Rogue could tell Remy wasn't disheartened at all. He seemed completely positive that control was within her reach and it'd only be a matter of time before she would have it.

And while there had not been much progress in Rogue's control, there was defiantly a progress in her relaxing attitude towards everyone. She wasn't lashing out as much anymore. Just the other day Jean had read her mind without asking, commenting on it to Rogue, but she didn't even notice, pretending like it was part of a normal conversation when normally, she would have flipped on Jean for invading her privacy. The Goth girl was coming out of her shell and everyone knew the reason why.

"Well, hello tah you too," she replied sweetly to the Cajun, slipping out of his embrace and moving to her desk, dropping her bag and leaning against it as she continued to speak, "Ah take it ya aren't findin' much tah do around here?"

"Only when you not 'round, _chere_," he answered, sitting on her bed and facing her.

"Ya mean ya not enjoyin' Wolverine's Danger Room trainin'?"

"Dat man needs a girl, _chere_. He be enjoin' tormentin' de students a bit too much. Though I think you'd be happy to hear some news de Professor told moi," he answered, peaking at Rogue's interest.

"Oh, and what mahght that be?" Rogue asked, interest and curiosity lacing her tone.

"Said dat when you done gettin' your high school diploma, he wants you and me to join de full time staff, dat is if you aren't plannin' on college." Remy explained, seeing Rogue's face light up.

"Ya serious?! That's great! Ah was hopin' that the Prof. would let me stay here after high school 'cause Ah really didn't plan on going to college, least not yet. Didn't know what to do in life, so Ah wanted to stay here until Ah had that figured out," she explained, a smile broadening across her face in excitement, "Are ya gonna become part of the staff now then?"

Remy saw how the news was a weight of her shoulders and it meant a lot to him as well, knowing the Professor trusted him enough to bring him on as a teacher.

"_Oui_. Said I can start whenev'a I please," he replied, standing up from the bed and moving closer to Rogue, a devilish smirk gracing his lips, "And until you join on de staff, dis seem to be a lot like a '_professeur et étudiant_' relationship, _non_?"

Rogue clearly understood what he meant, but slapped the idea right out, "Would work if this "relationship" included a date, Swamp Rat."

"Oh, _mon cherie_ a girly-girl aft'a all?" he stated, earning a punch from Rogue as he chuckled, "Don' worry, Anna. I actually had somethin' planned fo' us tonight," he stated, winking at her as he moved towards her balcony.

Entering and exiting her room through the windows had become routine for the two now. It had started off as a safety precaution so certain scent-smelling mutants wouldn't know Remy was there. But even if he wasn't around, Remy just found it easier and more comfortable than just strolling through the halls.

"Be ready by 7:30," he said blankly, ready to swing onto the sill.

"Ya mean we're goin' out t'night?" she asked, stricken by the sudden proposal.

"Why not? Friday night, _belle_ weather… _belle fille_ all to myself," he answered, hoping to convince her.

"Hmm… well, Ah guess so." She answered, giving in to his idea, wondering what he had planned.

"_Bon_. We're goin' somewhere a bit fancy, so a dress may be in ord'a,_ chere_. Oh, by de way," he said swinging back into her room and placing a quick, but sweet, kiss on the top of her head, "_Je t'aime_, Anna."

"_Je t'aime aussi_, Remy," she replied, feeling a bit giddy as he genuinely smiled at her before heading back out the window. And just as he left, Rogue dove for her closet and began the woman's tradition of 'having nothing to wear!'.

'Maybe Ah should wear some of the stuff we bought tahgether,' she thought to herself, pulling out some of the newer and more… sassier clothing Rogue had bought with Remy.

It was a few days after she had recovered from her power trip those three weeks ago and Remy had decided he couldn't stand Scott's wardrobe anymore, even after everyone had grown an acceptance to Remy's joining of the team. So he had talked Rogue into coming with him to buy some new clothes and on the way, he noticed Rogue staring at some of the store windows in the mall.

He wasn't too worried about that; he had gladly offered to get her some clothes if she wanted. What did shock him though what that they were not clothes she normally wore; they were bright, they were shiny, they were flowy, they were fitted, they were clothing that she did not wear not just because it wasn't her 'style', but also because they were very flashy of the skin. Remy had figured out really fast that Rogue wanted to be just like all other girls that got to wear that type of clothing. But with her mutation…

It then hit him as he looked at some of the manikins that not everything that was sexy was revealing. So he nudged Rogue to go inside and try one the clothes she would never have worn, and sure enough… they looked damn good on her. She was mostly happy that while Remy's jaw was dropped to the floor, she didn't have to show a whole lot of skin to do so.

'Maybe he and Ah could really work out after all," she thought as looked back on that day. But she soon snapped out of it and continued her frantic search through the mound of clothes they had bought, holding them up to her slim frame and deciding which did or did not match.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After her many changes and debates, Rogue had decided to wear a deep red dress made out of jersey material. It had a great V-neck that showed offer her 'assets' that her bra only helped to accentuate, and it had three-quarter length sleeves that bubbled at the end. The dress was wrapped just under her bust, only giving her the hourglass figure any woman would kill for.

The dress itself ended at the knee, so Rogue decided she had to come up with another way to cover up her legs and forearms. She grabbed her new pair of suede black boots with a kitten heel and square toe that reached up to just below her knee, topping everything off with her high-wrist silk gloves. She styled her hair, since it grew out a bit, so that the ends turned into ringlets, falling just over her shoulders, her platinum white streaks being the only exception as she flat ironed them straight.

It was a great outfit, not only because of the lack of skin, but also for way it fitted her, making up for the fact so little skin was shown; And all within her comfort zone.

"Ah gotta watch 'What Not to Wear' more often," she said to herself, looking in her full-length mirror she shared with Kitty.

She had just finished her make-up – consisting of red lip-gloss, black eyeliner, and gold-ish eye shadow – and was impressed at how comfortable she felt, yet how different she looked.

Rogue was brought out of her stupor when there was a light knock at her door, realizing it was 7:37 and she was late to meet Remy in the foyer. She grabbed her purse and black wool coat as she opened the door and was awe-struck to find Remy there, looking quite debonair. Her mouth had literally dropped when she saw him in a whole outfit that wasn't a uniform or owned by Scott Summers.

Remy had his hair done so it looked sleek, but still had its messy look to it, and his goatee was neatly trimmed. He wore a deep red t-shirt, one close to the shade of her own dress. Over it he had a black blazer-like jacket and he had black denim jeans that fitted his legs in all the right places. With a pair shiny black shoes and shades for his eyes, his overall look for Rogue was a 20 out of 10.

Remy's thoughts weren't too far from her own, taking in her appearance and soaking in every place that outfit hit her in just the right way.

"_Chere_… you look…" he said, completely speechless, visually emphasizing to her that he was enjoying the view. He also noticed the blush that crept into her cheeks, "You look… _tres belle_."

With a light giggle that rarely emitted from the girl, she replied, "Ya don't look too bad yaself, Cajun."

Remy extended his arm to the lady and she accepted graciously as they made their way out of the mansion and to the garage.

"What do you prefer, Rogue? Cyke's car, my bike, Wolvie's bike…"

"Well, Logan would kill either of us if he found out we were on his bahke. Scott can tell when someone's used his car," she started to explain, leading only to one option.

"You sure dat lovely dress will be okay on de bike?" he asked, motioning towards the skirt of the dress and winking at her, "Wouldn' wan' dat skirt to blow up for de whole world to see. Rather keep dat to mayself."

"It'll be fahne, Remy," she answered, lightly punching him arm at the comment, following him over to the bike.

Remy had his motorcycle brought over from New Orleans about a week after he had moved in, claiming it was all he really needed. Rogue swore that when she wasn't around, Remy was fixated on working on his bike. He got on the bike first and handed Rogue her helmet before strapping his own on. She sat on the bike behind him, making sure the dress wouldn't fly everywhere and wrapped her arms around Remy's waist, earning a grin from the Cajun.

"Hold on, _chere_," was the last thing he said before sliding down his visor, reviving his bike and taking off at a startling speed out of the driveway and out of sight of the Institute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan began his nightly wandering around the Institute, making sure none of the students were getting into any trouble. Only problem was… there were almost no students there to cause trouble.

He then noticed Rahne and Jamie coming by the hallway and took the opportunity to ask them.

"Either of you guys know where everyone went tonight?"

Jamie was the first to speak, "A whole bunch of the older students went to this club in New York City, and I think Rogue just left with Gambit. They were both dressed pretty fancy."

Jamie got scared the instant he mentioned 'Gambit'. Logan growled low in his throat, still untrusting of the Cajun. Though he wasn't as vocal about it, he was sure gambit got the point he wasn't liked by the Canadian, not just because of his 'shady' lifestyle, but because he was 'dating' someone Logan considered a daughter.

Logan didn't say anything more as he continued down the hallway and out fo sight of the two scared mutants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue had wondered why the ride took almost an hour; Remy had taken her to New York City. The lights and sounds of the city, while normally would be frightening for her, actually comforted her and made her feel welcome. But that didn't excuse the fact she wanted to know where they were going.

"Remy? What are we doin' in the city?" she asked loud enough for him to hear over the roar of the motorcycle and other traffic.

"You'll fin' out soon, " He replied in a playful tone, trying to not look back and lose sight of the highway leading into the city.

"Ya can' just tell meh now?"

"Where's de surprise in dat, _chere_? Keep tight, Rogue," he exclaimed, feeling Rogue clutch tighter to him as he swerved around a few cars that tried to cut him off.

After another 20 minutes or so of driving through the streets of New York, they arrived at a small jazz club. It was a surprise when Rogue stepped inside to see a cozy little restaurant with jazz and blues music emitting from the stage, a soulful singer and live band in full use. There was a small dance floor and two-person sized tables littered the area around the dance floor. Booths for bigger groups outlined the club, but they were seated at one of the smaller tables. It reminded Rogue a lot of the little club she and Remy had been to when he took her to New Orleans. It had the same essence and same vibe; Smelt like the same food too.

"This is nice," Rogue commented, sitting down in her chair that Remy, the gentleman that he was, had pulled out for her.

"_Oui,_" Remy agreed. "De music's good, an' so is de food."

Rogue opened her menu and raised her eyebrows in surprise, "This place is a little… expensive, isn't it?"

"S'ok _chere_, got it covered," to Rogue, it sounded like he had practically purred the sentence. "Just enjoy yo'self."

Rogue kept her eyes pinned on Remy for a moment longer before casting her gaze down to browse the menu some more. A waiter came by a few moments later to take their drink orders and Remy ordered a bottle of wine. They ordered there food as well before Remy nodded to waiter 'that is all' and returned his gaze to Rogue, moving his hand over the two of hers that were twisting a napkin to death. She was visibly nervous.

"Somethin' the matter, Anna?" he asked in a soothing tone that calmed Rogue down somewhat.

"No! Ah mean, everythin's fahne," she started, "It's just… Ah've never been on a date before. Never had the chance, so… Ah'm just kinda…" she cut herself off, feeling like a babbling idiot. But she only felt her right hand being taken from the napkin and held tighter in Remy's hand, brushing his thumb over the back of her gloved hand before kissing it.

"I understand, _chere_. You don' need to worry though. I make sure you remember dis night," Remy said sweetly, Rogue smiling back at him in a silent thanks. Remy wanted her to be happy and relaxed, that was all he knew, and he would make sure nothing happened to ruin the air of the moment they were having so far. The waiter came back with a bottle of wine a moment later and soon after, the food was brought over. They tucked into their food, enjoying the wine, occasionally having a conversation about what had happened in the last few months, Remy's family, Rogue's 'family', and so on.

As they finished up their meals and were about to move onto dessert, a slow and sultry jazz song came on that seemed to affect everyone in the club. Rogue stared on at the stage, listening to the music and the voice of the singer. It filled her with a peace that she rarely felt. Jazz and blues music had to be her second favorite to her rock preferences. She had to admit, she had been caught more than once singing in the shower to Norah Jones, Holly Cole Trio, or Michael Buble.

"Would de lady like to dance?" Remy asked, standing next to her and bringing her out of her daze, holding out a hand to Rogue.

"Never thought ya'd ask," Rogue smirked, placing her hand in his as he helped her rise and move to the dance floor, swinging her around and taking her waist with his other arm, their hands still locked together as they began to sway to the slow pace. Rogue suddenly felt like she was at her old high school dances, just like the one she was at when she first absorbed Cody. Though the memory wasn't an entirely happy one, it made her remember her more carefree times.

"Ya really do look great t'night, _chere_," Remy said.

"You should know," Rogue smiled, taking the moment to lean her head on Remy's shoulder, "You paid for it, remember?"

Remy chuckled, "It was worth it to see you in it now. Just glad I helped bring a _belle_ vision such as yo'self to life," he replied in what Rogue would later comment on as a 'cheesy-sex-tape' voice.

Rogue giggled at the comment, also at the little dip Remy lowered her into for only a second before pulling her back up to his chest. 'The guy's got more of a romantic side then Ah thought… Ah'm lahkin' it,_' _She said to herself, enjoying her time on the dance floor with the Cajun.

"So, do you know why _Monsieur_ Logan despises me so much?" He asked her, the topic coming really out of nowhere.

"Ah think he's just way too worried about meh. Prob'ly has nothin' tah do with ya," Rogue said, "Just try not tah use that cheesy-sex-tape voice on me with him around and he may warm up to ya."

"I don' have a cheesy voice," Remy said, before whispering in her ear, "And I'd rath'a have you warmin' up to me den Wolvie any day, _chere_," using the same sultry tone, feeling the girl in his arms shiver. He knew he should stop what he was doing, not like it could go any farther. But he didn't want to treat Rogue any differently than he would any other woman. He wanted her to feel like touch wouldn't matter and that everything could still happen for them without it.

"How's this for warmin' up to ya?" Rogue replied in the same seductive tone he was using, tilting her head up her lips close to his own… closer then they should ever be. But that soon died as Rogue punched his arm, just enough to slightly hurt. He didn't take it to offense though.

After another minute or so of dancing, the two decided to sit back down and finish off the dessert that had been brought to their table while they were dancing. During which time, Remy noticed that all the singers that night had been people from the crowd; It was Open Mike.

"Hey, chere. Interested in getting' on dat stage and showin' dis crowd how a girl really sings?" He said, nodding towards the stage.

"Ya nuts? Lahke Ah'd get up there an' sing. Ah don' even sound good," Rogue replied, not moving from her spot.

"Oh contraire, Anna, I've heard that little voice o' yours. It'd be a shame to keep it all cooped up in dat shower."

Rogue blushed at the comment, she never knew Remy had heard her.

"Ah'm still not doin' it, Remy."

"If you do it… I'll tell you a secret I found out about yo' powers," he said, knowing it'd catch her attention.

"What mahght that be?" she asked, very interested in what he had to say.

"Only if you sing, _cherie_."

Rogue rolled her eyes, weighing her options. She was really uncomfortable singing in front of people; she was embarrassed if one person heard her in the shower or in her room. She knew she'd freeze up. Then again, these are people she doesn't know and doesn't care what they think of her… and if Remy had something to tell her about her powers…

"Was that the surprise ya had for me all this tahme, Swamp Rat?"

"Maybe. You nev'a know until you get up dere and sing for dis fine audience."

With a shrug, Rogue got out of her chair and headed to towards the stage, nervous as hell, wanting to just run in the other direction. But she could get through this, she told herself. 'Do it for what he has to say,' she said to herself.

She reached the stage just as the singer was done their own song. Rogue went on and tried to think of a song… any song. One that was easy… Oh screw that. If she was going to sing in public, she was going to make it fancy.

"You guys know 'Fever'?"

"You bet," replied the bassist.

Rogue moved in front of the mike and stared at Remy, giving him a death glare that said 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-when-this-is-over'. The music started; luckily they new the version she knew best. And she knew her southern drawl would be good for this too.

**_"Never know how much Ah love you, never know how much Ah care._**

**_When you put your arms around me, Ah get a fever that's so hard to bear._**

**_Ya give me fever - when ya kiss me, fever when ya hold me tight_**

**_Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night."_**

****

**_"Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night._**

**_Ah light up when ya call my name, and ya know Ah'm gonna treat ya right._**

**_Ya give me fever - when ya kiss me, fever when ya hold me tight._**

**_Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night."_**

Rogue could see Remy smirking at her, so she decided to give him something that would make him beg her to tell him what he knew about her powers that she didn't. She swayed her body to music, removing the mike from the standing and moving around the stage. She moved off the stage and walked over to Remy and placed her hands on his shoulders moving around him as she continued to sing.

**_"Everybody's got the fever, that is something ya all know._**

**_Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago… Oh-Ohh ohh!"_**

****

**_"Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same._**

**_When he put his arms around her, he said 'Julie, baby, you're my flame'._**

**_Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth_**

**_Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn for sooth'."_**

Rogue could see Remy both squirming and enjoying her little show, her arms wrapped over him from behind and brushing his chest as she sang. Just as he was mesmerized to kiss the girl for being a siren, she pulled away, sashaying back up to the stage.

**_"Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair._**

**_When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said 'Daddy-O don'cha dare'._**

**_He gives me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight._**

**_Fever - Ah'm his Misses, Oh daddy won'cha treat him right."_**

****

The instrumental played before returning to the steady beats that the bongo was leading with and Rogue rolled her hips with each beat, putting the mike back on the stand.

**_"Now ya've listened to mah story, here's the point Ah have made:_**

**_Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade._**

**_They give you fever - when ya kiss them, fever if ya live and learn_**

**_Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn…_**

**_What a lovely way to burn…_**

**_What a lovely way to burn."_**

The audience clapped and cheered for Rogue as she made her way off the stage and back to her seat, Remy's grin almost too evil for words.

"Dat was _très magnifique, chere. _You should be a pro."

"Yeah-yeah, hotshot. Now what's the information ya got?" she demanded. Remy could only laugh at her eagerness.

"Let's go somewhere more private den. Don' really need to scared dese folks away now."

With that, the two paid the bill and left the club, hitching back onto Remy's bike and into another area of New York City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The outfit I picked out for Rogue is an actual outfit from the Victoria Secret catalogue. I thought since in the 3 weeks with Remy she opened up a little… and he had some clothes shopping to do too, she might have been more open-minded to new styles, again growing out of her teenage Goth phase. Plus maybe Remy got her into wearing more "sassy-but-classy" clothes that were hot, but still had coverage until she gained control.

This is the address for the outfit:

http//www2. victoriassecret. com/images/prodpri/V261077. jpg

http//www. ssgridinggloves. com/images/gloves5700. jpg

Eliminate the (spaces)

Or if you wanna see my sketch of the garage scene, go to:

http//new-moon-night. deviantart. com/art/ Ready-for-a-Date-64459082

'Kay, comment, suggest, review, but please don't bash!

Until next time…


	6. Short Circuit

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** T, may change to M, depending on how far I go with the relationships. Rated for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to MySpace videos and search for Rogue Gambit X-Men Evolution videos. Anything by "Care Bear Karen" was made by myself. I have made 3 videos for ROMY. Two are from Evolution, the other is a slideshow of images. Hope you guys check 'em out.

On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Central Park is so beautiful at nahght," Rogue breathed, admiring the scenery as they started walking through the trees and paths. They eventually found a seat on a bench that faced out to one of the many ponds the park held. The water had a gorgeous reflection of the moon and lit up the whole area. Remy even noticed how it made his _chere's_ skin glow even brighter then he'd seen before. Reminded him when they were in the bayou down South.

"Remy," she started, a light tone of embarrassment in her voice and her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink, "Ah want tah thank ya for t'night. It's the most… well, only romantic date Ah've ever been on."

"Was my pleasure, Anna. You deserved every bit o' it." Remy replied, picking a nearby flower that had a tropical feel to it and tucked it behind Rogue's ear, her hair between his fingers and her skin, "But on with dat news I had fo' you."

"That's rahght. The information ya made me sing for."

"Just be happy I didn' make you dance for it."

Rogue could only laugh at the statement, "We did dance, Remy, or is your memory fading in your old age?"

"I ain' old; Just mature."

"Anyways, what is it ya have to say, Swamp Rat?"

Remy gathered his thoughts for a second, hopeful that his theory would work, "Well, Rogue, your power, it absorbs de memories, energy, powers, an' all dat good stuff, right?"

"Wow, your fast," she replied in a sarcastic tone, wanting him to get to the point.

"Now, dis may only work fo' us, so don' try dis with any oth'a guy. But… since my power is chargin' and creatin' energy… maybe we should see if when I charge you, you just absorb that energy and not my own."

Rogue was dumbstruck; it actually sounded like it could work.

"Wanna try it, Rogue?" he asked, after not getting an initial response.

"Oh, yea. Was just kinda surprised at your idea," Rogue admitted, removing her glove.

"Den I guess I didn' spoil your surprise, eh chere?" Rogue smiled at him.

They took an even breath as Remy built up some kinetic energy in his hand, causing it to glow.

"Does it hurt ya to do that?" she asked, kind of curious about his power.

"It's a bit hot, but it don' hurt none," he replied, seeing her face calm at the answer, "'Kay, just concentrate on absorbing the enegry not me."

Rogue nodded to him, focusing her mind on it.

This was it; even though this wouldn't be a permanent solution, it would certainly help in the physical aspect of their relationship, and Rogue was all up for that. She reached her hand out and Remy did the same. They gripped each other's hand in a quick action, shutting their eyes in a bracing, ready for an absorption… but there was none. Rogue slowly opened her eyes and saw that their hands were still together, Remy's hand wasn't glowing, and she began to feel a tingle running along her arm, but otherwise, she felt no absorption.

She looked up at Remy, who's expression was just as shocked as hers. But after it sank in, Remy had a smile on his face and Rogue started to feel tears coming from her eyes.

"Remy!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him, Remy returning the embrace and holding her tight to his chest.

After a minute or two of this, Rogue's tears had began to dry and she looked up at Remy, who had been whispering words of adoration in French to her, and their eyes locked, never breaking and both thinking how beautiful the others eyes were.

"Anna…" Remy breathed, knowing she knew it too. He bent his head down as Rogue lifted herself closer to him, their lips meeting in a gentle caution, but still full of love. Remy's energy was being absorbed by Rogue as it became more passionate. He brushed his fingers over her cheek and she ran her hands up his neck and into his hair. For a girl that had never really kissed before, Remy was surprised at how good she was, and Rogue felt like an amateur in comparison to Remy.

But as Remy soon found out, taking his kinetic energy was just as tiring as taking his own. It wasn't as instantaneous was if she were actually absorbing him, but if he held on any longer, he'd be knocked out for sure. Remy felt his body go weak and while he wanted to believe it wasn't happening, he broke away from Rogue in panted breaths, leaning back against the bench. Rogue became worried that she had absorbed him by accident and immediately apologized.

"Ah'm so sorry, Remy! A-ah didn't mean…" she started being cut off by Remy's heavy breathing.

"_Non_! You didn' absorb me, _chere_. I just… can't keep up the energy for so long. Takin' a lot out'a me is all," Remy answered in a reassuring tone, taking her ungloved hand again, mustering up some energy to hold it. Rogue looked at him apologetically and let go of his grip and put her glove back on. Remy understood and held out his arm, letting Rogue lean on his shoulder as the two recovered and enjoyed the time left, knowing something good did come from what happened.

Rogue looked at her watch after another in the park and only to discover, "Remy! We ain't gonna make it back for curfew. We're gonna get killed!" she exclaimed, her watching reading 12:27 when curfew was 1:00 am. Even with Remy's speed on a bike, they wouldn't make it back before Logan found out they were still gone. Rogue, pulling Remy with her, broke into a run for the bike.

"Best be getting' out'a here den, huh?" he asked, picking up his speed and getting onto the bike in a haste, Rogue doing the same, "You at least enjoy yourself t'night, _cherie_?"

"Let's just say Ah don't want to spoil the evenin' by seein' our guts on the Institute's walls. Remy chuckled at the comment, taking it as a yes, and sped off out of New York City and back to Bayville, most likely breaking several speed limits, but it was a matter of life and death if any cop asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue and Remy snuck back into the Institute at 1:13 am. They didn't trust going through the front entrance, so Remy, being the Prince of Thieves, climbed up to Rogue and Kitty's balcony. He had offered to bring her up too, but she declined, saying it was a good time to try some of her new powers. She re-called when she absorbed Ororo and used the winds to glide up to her room, joining Remy.

"Easier then climbin' up a drain pipe," she said with a smirk.

Remy only responded with a smirk of his own and wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist leaning in for another kiss but Rogue pulled away out of his reach and wrapped her arms around herself, "Remy… Ah don't wanna hurt you again. Maybe we should just stick to the sessions. You're gonna get yourself into trouble by bein' around me so much." Rogue said mournfully, hating the hurt she saw in Remy's red eyes. She felt so guilty that she couldn't give him what he wanted like any other girl could.

"_Chere_, I been wantin' to get into trouble wit' you since I saw you in dat dress," A large smile curved her lips. She knew Remy was joking, but it had it's sincerity, "I know you ain' ready for any of dat, Rogue, an' I'm willin' to wait. We'll keep workin' at it 'cause it'll worth it all that de work and pain in de end."

Rogue, very cautiously, made her way back into Remy's arms. She prayed with all her heart Remy was honest with her and would wait for her. She didn't know if she could handle the thief to steal her heart only to break it.

"Charge up, Swamp Rat," she said looking up at Remy before giving him one sweet chaste kiss. They kept it short and sweet, but it was electrifying.

"I'll see you t'morrow, _chere_," Remy said, his forehead against hers, taking her gloved hand and giving it a quick kiss before reluctantly pulling away and sliding back down the drain pipe. Rogue leaned over the balcony and saw Remy blow her a kiss from the ground before running off to the West wing of the Institute.

Rogue couldn't contain the butterflies in her stomach. She felt like a giddy school girl that was swooning over the most popular guy in her grade. Though it wasn't far from the truth, it was very un-Rogue like.

'Remy's changin' me,' she thought to herself as she quietly crept through the French doors and into her room. She was grateful that Kitty hadn't gone to sleep yet, so she got changed and into bed without a hassle. Though just as she sat down on her bed, Rogue heard the growls of a very edgy Wolverine, sounding like he had busted the others for being late. It was already 1:53 am, so they were almost an hour over their time.

"Now all of ya get to bed. You're gonna be up at 5 am for training for the little extra time out you had."

Groans emitted from the hallway as Kitty phased her way into the room, while her outfit said 'great night out', her face said 'God, kill me now.'

"Hey, Kit. Too bad for getting' caught," Rogue said, starting to lay down in her bed.

"Yeah, but it was, like worth it! Lance and I were totally making out the whole ride home!" Kitty replied, returning to bouncy self in less then 2.3 seconds, only before realizing, "Hey, how come you're still awake Rogue?"

"Wha-… Ah uh…" Rogue was stumped. She didn't want to tell Kitty how she had only gotten home 10 minutes before them. But before Rogue had to think of an answer.

"Rogue! I know you're still awake. I wanna word with you," Logan said, banging on the door from the hallway.

Rogue and Kitty looked at the door then back at each other.

"Good luck, girl."

"Thanks, Kit."

Rogue made her way out of the room and faced Logan who, with his arms crossed and angry stare, was looking like he wanted to stab something right then and there. She was scared out of her mind.

"W-what's up, Logan?" she asked cautiously, trying to look innocent.

"Don't try to act cute with me, Stripes. You know what's up. You and the Cajun went out tonight without anyone else. What the hell were ya thinking?" he demanded, his animalistic growl even more predominant.

"What are ya talkin' about, Logan? Ah'm a big girl now, ah'm allowed to da…" she started, only to be cut off by Logan's heated rant.

"He's still on thin ice and he isn't trustworthy… Please tell me you didn't…" he asked, throwing his arms in exasperation, thinking that Gambit had swayed the Southern Belle to do something she wouldn't normally do.

Logan, like the rest of the Institute, was prevented from knowing what happened in the sessions between Xavier and Rogue. He did not know if Rogue had gained some control as of yet, so he feared the worst. Rogue's eyes widened slightly but then turned to slits as she put on an annoyed glare and replied, "That is none o' yo' business!" insulted that Logan would think so little of her.

Logan punched his fit into the wall beside the bedroom door, cracking it up to the roof before replying, "It is when it comes to you, Rogue! How can you let a guy like him…"

"A guy like him? Don' tell meh ya still see meh as a scared little kid? Look, Ah'm not a teenager any more. Ah'm eighteen years old Logan! Ah can make mah own decisions about what kinda guy Remy is."

"Rogue, he kidnapped you!"

"He also helped save me from Mesmero and Apocalypse. Or don't you remember?"

Wolverine jumped back a little, "How can you trust him after what he did?"

This really reminded Rogue like how a father and daughter would argue when he disapproved of who she was dating. She never thought she would have that experience, never knowing who her father war. But Rogue determined that she hated these debates. She glared at Logan and yelled back, "That's not for you to hold against him, Logan! He has enough demons hauntin' him for what he's done in his past; He doesn't need you to add to it. He's willin' to make up for everythin' he's done by bein' on this team."

"That's no excuse to kidnap you. It was his problem and he used you to fix it!"

Rogue glared harder at him then stopped yelling and said in an angry tone, "Think what ya wan', Logan, but ya gonna have to face it; Ah trust him, despite what happened."

Logan growled but then let out a sigh and replied, "Rogue… all I'm doing is trying to protect you. He's one of those guys that likes to take advantage of girls like you…"

"Logan, ya don't even know him! If ya wanna protect meh just trust mah judgment! Ah've trusted ya all these years, the least ya could do is return the same trust to meh!" Rogue's temper snapped as she yelled at him.

Logan let out a frustrated sigh, "Rogue, I trust you, but it's Gumbo I don't trust."

"Ah know you don't trust him, but Ah do. If Ah'm wrong about him, then fine, Ah made a mistake. Just let meh make mah own decisions. You can't protect meh from everythin', Logan."

Logan glared at the hot tempered Rogue, her emerald eyes burning with fire. He couldn't say no to her eyes. They were the only thing that made him go soft.

Finally he let out a sigh and let his hands fall to his sides.

"Fine. But if he ever hurts you or makes you cry, I'm tearing him a new one whether you like it or not. Got it?"

Rogue's anger soon died, "Thank you," she said, giving a small smile then went to go back into her room, but Logan stopped her.

"I do want you happy, Rogue. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

Rogue turned around and saw him looking back, a genuine fatherly concern across his face. He'd been there in her darkest hours and when she was in such pain; Rogue knew she was in debt to her surrogate-father.

She gave him a smile, "Ah'm a stronger gal then you think, Loagn. Ah'll live," she said, turning back and disappeared into her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's another chapter. Hope it was to your liking. I wanted to come up with some temporary way for Rogue and Gambit to have a physical connection, but not eliminate the sessions, because as we knw Rogue will have no control for a while to come.

Anyways, read, review, comment, suggest, but please don't bash.

Until next time…


	7. Drink My Sorrow

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** T, may change to M, depending on how far I go with the relationships. Rated for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to MySpace videos and search for Rogue Gambit X-Men Evolution videos. Anything by "Care Bear Karen" was made by myself. I have made 3 videos for ROMY. Two are from Evolution, the other is a slideshow of images. Hope you guys check 'em out.

On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only been a few hours after Rogue and Logan had that conversation. Rogue went back into her room, telling Kitty the gist of what had happened that night, and visa versa. Soon after, Rogue went to bed and Kitty made her escape out the balcony where she knew Lance was waiting for her. She had gotten into the habit of sneaking out a while ago and Rogue did her best to cover for her from Logan. Luckily, Kitty always made it back in time before morning call and it was only three or four times a week.

Remy had gone back to his own room and took a long cold shower before getting into his own bed. For both Rogue and Remy, it was hard to sleep. Remy was unable to think of anything else but Rogue. She had flooded his thoughts and dreams. It had been that way since he first laid eyes on her. He didn't know why though. She didn't seem any more special than other girls he'd been with. He had been briefed by Magneto on all the X-Men and he certainly knew Rogue's profile.

Rogue was just a girl, an eighteen year old with severe trust issues and a rather complicated life. He had even wondered how she could have an relations with anyone in that lifestyle. She couldn't touch. Sure, she might one day control it, but with him as her boyfriend, could he promise not to cheat until then? It would be unfair to her if one side was more committed than the other. On the other hand, would he cheat? He knew he was a creative guy when he put his mind to it. Until she had that control, he knew they'd get past all the minor physical issues and focus on the emotional. Remy was fully aware of that commitment. Rogue had had more of an understanding of him than any other girl did and it was worth all the effort. Not even Belladonna was worth so much insanity.

Remy cringed at the thought of his ex-fiance. The woman was everything Rogue wasn't; berating, obsessive, cruel, blood-thirsty… not to mention the figure of a twig. How he could stand growing up with her, he never knew.

She was technically his first in every area; friend, girlfriend, love, and everything in between. However, the Thieves and the Assassins had come to an understanding for peace while they were young, they had no solidified way of preserving that peace… until they were told of Remy and Belladonna's relationship. It was then decided that the pact between the guilds would include their marriage.

When they were told that their marriage was going to be of such importance, Belladonna changed into a woman he never knew before and one whom he distasted from that point on. She began to obsess over the wedding and hung onto him as long as she could. That was when he started sleeping around and gained his profiling as the ladies man of the guilds. He never enjoyed any of the company of the women he was with, but he took what he could get to get away from the stresses the guilds and Belladonna were putting on him.

On the day of the wedding, Remy felt his life flashing before him and he realized he didn't care about ruling the guilds or being with Belladonna anymore. He wanted to run. He would have too… if Julian hadn't come to challenge him first.

Belladonna 's brother had never approved of his sister dating a member of the Thieves Guild, let alone the union of marriage. Julian had challenged Remy at his home when only he, Jean Luc, Henri, and Marius, Belladonna's father, were still there. In the end, the fight traveling far into the bayou, Julian had taken the bigger beating, but Remy refused to lower himself by killing Julian. After the fight, he ran for as long as he could, being banned from the guilds and New Orleans… it took him to other bad jobs and evil people and mutants. The only times he had gone back was for Henry and Mercy's wedding, and when he and Rogue had gone down to save his father. But he kept reminding himself it was better than being stuck with that pressure all his life.

After that, he became so used to the ladies man title that most of the time, it didn't take much to get the women to fall to his feet. He perfected his charming talents and there was never a hassle… until Rogue that was. The day he met her behind the cargo holds, he knew this girl was going to be important to him. She had been the only girl to withstand his efforts more than any other woman and kept him mesmerized more than he could do to her. He never wanted to cheat on her ever, she was all he could handle and all he wanted. She was at the top of his pedestal of what he had been hoping to find all that time. Only fate could have made it so that they were denied the freedom of touch. But over time, he began to view it as a blessing rather than a curse; that factor was what made their relationship so special. If she was able to touch, she may not have been the same person she was now, the distant, confident, strong woman that was self-reliant and it was that woman that he fell for.

Remy couldn't stand this anymore. He couldn't sleep and sitting there thinking back on so much was getting on his nerves. He got out of his bed and headed out of his room onto the balcony, swinging over the side and landing on the ground before making his way back to the East wing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rogue continued to toss in her sleep, groaning from the restlessness that her nightmares were giving her. She woke up with a start, her face covered in a sweat that was never ending. She tried her best to calm her breathing, but it failed and she could only bring her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she began to cry quietly.

The nightmares had been around far too long and Rogue began to feel it was only because of her new found mutation. The more personalities she absorbed the more powers she gained, but the more nightmares she'd have to haunt her. If that was the case, Rogue wished she never had her mutation. She could live with absorbing a mutant and having their power temporarily. But if having them for all time meant keeping these nightmares, she wished she died to end it all.

It had not been the first time Rogue contemplated suicide. When she had her mental breakdown those many months ago, the psyches had driven her into a madness she felt could only be silenced by death. She wanted to turn into Sabertooth to slash her own throat or Storm to electrocute herself. But when Logan talked her down and was there for her during her recovery, she knew she couldn't do it, no matter how bad things had gotten. But she didn't know she would have to endure this kind of torture. The thoughts began to seep in again and Rogue felt that each and every time her nightmares came, the temptation grew stronger.

All she could do now though was sit and cry to herself, going over again and again what happened in her nightmares and her thoughts of an impending death.

xxxxxxxxxx

Remy pulled himself up onto the balcony and moved towards the French doors. He couldn't deny it; the girl had a pull on him that was like a drug. It had made him want a cigarette more than ever in his life. He was considering going back to his own room to grab one before he saw something fly upwards in the room. Remy immediately looked back in and saw her curled in a ball and crying.

"Anna?" he asked tentatively, making her jump and obviously scaring her at his silent intrusion. She hadn't even noticed the doors open or his ever so quiet foot steps. The man was definitely skilled at what he did. Rogue replied quickly, wiping away any evidence of sadness before he could notice. But it was a failed attempt.

"Oh! Remy! What are you doin' in here?" she was soft spoken as she sniffed once more and cleaned her face with her duvet.

"Never mind dat. Why you upset, _chere_?"

Rogue could only stare back at him before looking down at her hands, feeling the flashes of her nightmares returning. She ran her hand through her hair as if in pain, wanting to pull it out in torment. They brought a new set of tears with it, no matter how hard she tried to keep them back from him.

In a heart beat, Remy was on her bed in front of her and took her hands from her head and into his own, giving each of them a quick kiss, making sure he was charged well before they even made contact.

"It's okay_, chere. __Tout est correct. Je suis ici avec vous,_" Remy said, trying to calm Rogue down, knowing she understood proper French over his Cajun.

Rogue leaned forward and rested her head against Remy's collarbone as he moved his arm around her shoulders, continuing the soothing words. She slowly stopped crying and stayed there with him, against his chest, breathing in his earthy, spicy scent. It felt like being there was the only thing that would keep her sane from all the memories and nightmares.

She stayed curled against Remy for an untold amount of time before she finally spoke.

"Ah think ah need a drink," she said flatly, raising her head from his chest smiling up at him, earning a good raw laugh from Remy, one she hadn't really heard from him before. She meant it partially as a joke, but serious as well. But his laughter certainly was a nice thing to see.

"C'mon den. We'll talk this over a few drinks," he replied, wiping away the last of her fading tears as a light to her face began to reemerge. Though he hated to see her cry, it pulling at his own heart, the flush that came to her face gave her such a beautiful radiance from something as horrible as whatever was tormenting her. It was a cruel irony. Pulling off her bed and her with him, the two quietly made their way down to the kitchen. Rogue opened the fridge in hopes of finding one of Logan's spare beer bottles, but was surprised to see none.

"No worries," Remy said, moving to the pantry and sliding open a back wooden panel that he had found his first few days in the Institute. It revealed a small, but considerable, amount of alcohol. Rogue was stunned.

"Didn't know ya were an alcoholic along with smokin', Remy."

"Not addicted to de stuff, _chere_. Just need a good drink every now and then… like now."

He pulled out the bourbon he'd stashed and poured them into the two small glasses Rogue had gotten for them. They each took their drink, clinked glasses and in one swig, took it down. Remy shook it off pretty easy, but Rogue felt like her mouth was on fire from the burning sensations on her tongue and throat. Bourbon… she'd have to remember that one.

"So, you wanna tell me what's goin' on?" Remy asked after the swig, pouring himself another drink, silently asking if she wanted another. Rogue silently answered yes for another drink and nodded her head for telling him what was happening.

"Ah think mah mutation is drivin' meh insane," she said blankly, hoping onto the counter top, taking her drink and gulping it down again, shuttering at the sensation, but getting used to the taste.

"How? They actin' up again?" Remy asked, leaning against the counter staring up at her, uncertain of what she'd meant, whether or not she was speaking literally. He took his second drink.

"No, not lahke that. Just lately… Ah've been havin' flashes from the psyches and nightmares from 'em. It wasn't so bad at first… but it's been gettin' worse since Ah developed my next mutation. Ah think havin' all those psyches at mah disposal has made 'em overactive and their memories are takin' over in mah head," Rogue explained, not looking at Remy but at her feet as if they were so interesting. She left out her thoughts from earlier, but she didn't need to worry him with her angsty thoughts. She knew they would fade anyways as long as she was happy with him.

There was a silence for a moment or two, but it wasn't awkward. It was never awkward because the two never realized it was silent with all the thoughts in their heads.

Remy put his glass back on the counter with a clatter sound that caught Rogue's attention as he moved to stand in front of her, their heights nearly matching. He let out a sigh before placing his hands on her waist, obviously deep in thought. Rogue leaned back on her hands, looking at Remy and he looking back. It was a staring contest with no real objective. But it gave some solace to the young couple.

"Maybe… maybe we should talk to de Professor about dis," Remy started, "It might be bett'a if we suppress those psyches for good. They are takin' up too much of your life and you can't always be worryin' about one of dem takin' ov'a all de time. It's not healthy for you to have dat goin' on."

"If we suppress them though, Ah probably won't be able to use the new mutation at all," Rogue didn't sound totally sad about that occurring.

"It's a small price to pay for your sanity, _chere_. I dun want you to be a nervous wreck like dis. I prefer you when you're not developin' a drinkin' habit, though ya are one of de best drinkin' buddies I've had in a long time."

Rogue giggled at the sentiment, but to be serious… she agreed with Remy. She couldn't go on with the nightmares and the flashes, no matter how great the new mutation seemed to be.

" 'Kay Remy. Next session we have with the Professor, we'll talk to him about it," she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder and looking at him with a bright smile across her face at his own grin. Dazzling emerald to his burning red flares, they were fixated on each other. They didn't know if it was the alcohol or just the atmosphere, but

"_Heureux de l'entendre, amour,_" he replied before threading one hand through her hair, tilting her head before his lips tenderly touched hers. They could taste the harshness of the bourbon in each other as it became more passionate. Rogue reached her hands around him, rubbing his back through his t-shirt, speaking against his lips, "Remy… are you charging?"

"_Oui_," he replied non-chalantly, leaning his forehead against hers, "_Pourquoi_?"

"It's just… your not exhausted lahke you were earlier. You gettin' some stamina?" she asked, noticing how they were making more skin contact in a longer period of time and he didn't seem to be effected as of yet.

"Might be, _chere_. Don't feel weak like I was earli'a eith'a. But I dunno how long dis'll last," he stated, not moving from his position near her afraid that if he let go, they'd lose that progress and he wanted to keep the moment going for as long as he could.

"Maybe… if we keep this up… your powers may just get used to being on longer and not exhaust you as much," Rogue said, hopeful that that was the case. If so, she was totally fine with staying in covered clothing and keeping her distance from others… so long as she had him that she had the contact with permanently.

"It sounds like de _femme_ want to play a bit longer, _non_?" Remy said, turning this suddenly serious conversation back into playtime that they both knew was taking place. And Rogue certainly had no reason to stop now.

"Hmm, ya know Ah'd love tah see how far I can push ya, Swamp Rat," she drawled out, "One more thing though."

Remy asked, "Wha's dat?" before he saw her reach back for the bourbon that was nearly finished and poured the rest into each other their glasses. Remy smirked before taking his glass as she took her own, clinked them together one last time before taking the final swig. They put the glasses into the nearly by dish washer, tossed the bourbon glass into the garbage at the end of the counter, and within a millisecond, Remy placed both his hands on Rogue cheeks and laid a bruising kiss her lips, though she replied with just as much ferocity.

Her nails dug in lightly through the fabric of his shirt as she pressed herself closer to him, longing for the contact of his body against hers.

Remy took a deep breath, attempting to regain some form of control. "Rogue… " using her codename and rolling it, his voice was a soft husky moan that made Rogue melt. He bit at his lip; he didn't want to rush her.

Rogue inhaled sharply, every nerve in her body coming alive, like her body had never felt or heard these things and were experiencing a drug for the first time. Her hand moved up his neck, searching through the mass of his auburn hair, finding and removing the elastic that held the small ponytail he had started growing out. She combed her fingers through the curtain of hair, loving it's the silky texture.

A tremor shook his body at the feel of her caresses. Some how, even though she was the amateur, Rogue had found a way to even bring the Cajun ladies man to nearly lose control and be out of breathe before anything had really happen. He had to know, had to hear it from her own lips that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, "Are you sure?".

It didn't take a second to think of her answer. Rogue had been wanting this since she first saw Remy, now matter how insufferable he was at first when they had their experiences, after the last few months, she couldn't imagine it with anyone else. She nodded, but to make sure that he understood that she wanted and needed this, she answered, "Ah've never been more sure of anythin' in mah lahfe."

Remy let out a heavy sigh of relief and nodded. He didn't understand why he was more nervous about this than Rogue seemed to be. But truthfully, she was just better at hiding it. And Remy thought he was the one with the good poker face.

Placing his hands on her hips, he lowered his head to her lips once more before sliding down to her neck and nuzzling it, finding her sweet spot that he knew every woman had that made them purr. His thumbs traced the collar of her night shirt and tugged it just enough to expose the junction between her neck and shoulder where he gently left his mark on her.

Rogue moaned softly, her back arching as she attempted to bring herself closer to him and the wonderful sensations he was creating in her. The path his lips were blazing across her skin added fuel to the fire that went ablaze in her body.

He peeled the shirt off of Rogue to reveal what was hidden beneath, leaning back to admire her. She was obviously embarrassed to be in such a situation, but Remy picked up on this with is empathy and said, "_Vous êtes une créature si magnifique__, Rogue_," before hungrily claiming her lips once again.

With a groan of disappointment, he slowly dragged himself away from her. He knew this wasn't how it should be her first time, "Dis shouldn't be done here, _chere_… not like dis. You deserve better den dat… and dis should be special for you."

Rogue only grinned at him, thinking how sweet he was being, but also that tonight truly was the perfect night.

"Good thing I have an empty room tonight, huh?"

Remy chuckled at the statement before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her out of the kitchen and back upstairs towards the East wing. It was something Remy was going to make sure Rogue never regretted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I realize I've basically been writing chapters on Rogue and Remy's interactions with each other and not as X-Men. I promise, next chapter will include other X-Men and have more a substantial plot. I've just wanted to writing something like this for a LONG time.

By the way, I used Babel Fish for the translations, for feel free to use that to translate the French.

Read, review, comment and suggest, but please don't flame.

Until next time…


	8. The Way We Are :Rated M:

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Has now been changed to M, because this chapter and possible other chapters to come, will involve very descriptive 'intimate' scenes. Rated for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to MySpace videos and search for Rogue Gambit X-Men Evolution videos. Anything by "Care Bear Karen" was made by myself. I have made 3 videos for ROMY. Two are from Evolution, the other is a slideshow of images. Hope you guys check 'em out.

I'm gonna have to up the rating to M for this fic because of this chapter and maybe other chapters to come. I wasn't sure I was going to write this and only give a hint of what happened, but where's the fun in that?

So if you guys don't want to read an 'intimate' chapter, I suggest skipping this one.

This is also my first time writing a scene that will be this 'intimate' so **critiques, not flames**, are welcome.

So… on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He gently lowered her supple form to the bed, pausing for a moment to admire her before turning back to the door and closing it. The faint moonlight streamed through the French doors and bathed her smooth, unblemished skin in shimmering silver and caused her streaks to shine and glow around her beautifully shaped, and natural, make-up free, face. Remy could only wonder how such a beautiful creature like her could have been kept out of sight from the world; she was almost too beautiful for words. It was the first time Remy LeBeau was left speechless in from of a woman. All he could think was how lucky he was to be one, if not the only one, to have such a view of this amazing woman before him.

Rogue watched, motionless but with a smile, as Remy pulled off his t-shirt on his way back to the bed. All she could do was lick her lips at the lean, but rippling muscles that he had obviously worked hard for all his life. Their eyes met, the intensity reflected in both of them caused her breath to catch. He strode to the bedside, dressed only in a pair of deep gray sweat pants, and sat down on the edge facing her as she sat up, resting on her hands. Remy took deep breaths and charged himself, making sure he had all the energy he would need for this, because when it started, he knew they wouldn't want to stop.

"_Chere_…" he whispered, reaching out and gently smoothed back a lock of her hair. He traced her with a light, feather soft caress over her cheekbones, and then down the smooth skin of her neck as if he was trying to memorize her by touch. Rogue could only let out a slight groan. Though she knew she was ready for this, she couldn't ignore the fluttering sensation coursing throughout her body that made her feel so nervous. But Remy soon discharged those thoughts. He leaned forward, capturing Rogue's lips with his own, his hand moving to the small of her back. She met him, her tongue entwining with his, running her hands over his exposed chest and shoulders.

Remy took Rogue fully into his arms and laid her down completely on the bed, making sure he didn't put too much pressure on her. Though he did feel her tense up a bit, she didn't pull away or ask him to stop. He pulled away after a moment, and looking at her once again, "You want me t' stop… jus' say de word," he said as he ran his hands slowly down her arms, his fingers caressing her skin.

"Heh, just be gentle, Remy," she whispered, rubbing her hands up his arms and around to circle his neck as he kissed her neck.

"O' course, _amour_," he whispered against her skin, sending chills down her spine.

Each kiss, each gentle nip, tantalized and awakened her as he moved down her neck. He continued down her body as he nipped at her shoulder, creating its own unique sensation of thousands of soft caresses at once. A moan filled with desire escaped her as her hands tangled in his hair, not sure if she wanted to pull him up for another kiss or let him continue his torturing ministrations. Slowly his lips moved down her body. Supporting his weight on his elbows, Remy muscled a thigh between her legs, rubbing against her lightly with each shift of his weight. Clamping her thighs around his, she began to rub firmly against him, riding his leg. An almost violent tug on his hair pulled his lips back to hers as spasms of pleasure coursed through her. Hungrily, Remy swallowed her cries.

He was mesmerized by the image she presented as she lay on the bed with hair tousled and lips swollen from his kisses, panting for breathe from their heavy kissing, one leg outstretched, the other bent at the knee. This was all he ever wanted… and being with her and seeing her like this only for him… was all he ever needed. He repeated his earlier caress of her face, brushing her cheeks with his fingertips.

Rogue's eyes drifted closed lazily, her full lips curving upward in a small smile. Her hands clasped the firm muscles of his biceps as he rained kisses on her once more. She felt his body loosen the pressure off of her and his hands slide down her torso. His thumbs hooked into the sides of her pajama pants and her underwear, lifting her hips as he began to slide them down.

Just as he got them off, he was back up at her level and moved his hands up her legs languidly, drawing designs on her visible skin. He kissed up her belly button up to her face.

"What about your pants?" she asked sweetly. He smirked beautifully and shook his head. In a moment, before he register, Rogue had gripped them and pulled them as low as she could in her current position, the boxers along with them. Remy kicked them off of his legs and resumed his position nearly on top of her, though he could tell she became even more nervous.

"Remy…" she breathed, but was cut off by him.

"I's okay, Rogue. Jus' stay calm," he told her, continuing to slide his hands all over her body. She felt her body give in to his touches, physically relaxing and yet quivering at each one. She pressed in more, coming into contact with his harder member. She reached down with one hand and touched it lightly. His body jerked towards her as he gave a slight hiss. Rogue was afraid she had done something wrong or hurt him. He took her hand away, but not with anger.

"Dis is your night, Rogue," he simply said, reassuring her that nothing was wrong. His hands resumed running up and down her side. He reached down with one hand and started caressing her leg and to her upper thigh. She sucked in air, the touch surprising her momentarily. He found a sweet spot.

Remy lingered up, drawing small and large circles on the inside of her thigh. She fidgeted a bit, with small gasps of air. His circles were getting closer and closer to her opening, the pressure increasing for her.

"Ah… Ah want ya, Remy," she confessed gaspingly.

He smiled, "An' I wan' you… jus' breathe, Rogue."

He rubbed his fingers over her, putting pressure on it. She was warm and wet. Her hips jerked up to him, pressing the fingers in further. Her eyes regarded him coolly and became unfocused when he slipped his finger between and stroked her. Her hips jerked up again as she tried to strangle a cry, gripping his shoulders and digging her nails into his skin. He kissed her hard but still gently, swallowing her moans, knowing this had to be quieter with neighbors on almost every side.

He stroked again, running a finger up and down, flicking her. He watched her; he knew exactly what he was doing to her, making her squirm. Her breaths were short and clipped. He rubbed her faster and faster, her hips twitched in excitement. He slipped two fingers inside of her, causing her to gasp in surprise. He pressed them in and out slowly at first. As her hips softly moved up to greet his fingers, he started pressing in faster, gripping her insides.

She shook as she clenched the sheets around her and threw her head back. Something was further erupting within her. She couldn't tell if she was clenching hard or if the pressure build up between her legs was too great. She shut her eyes in silent prayer. He smirked while breathing softly down her neck and kissing the pale flesh. He slowly took them out and looked down on her. She was close, excited, and stimulated, but more than anything, she was ready for this.

"Ohh…" she moaned.

He took this as the okay. He watched her with pensive eyes and saw her squirming. She moaned again. She wanted that pressure between her legs again. She needed it. She felt empty without something of him in her. And he knew it.

"Remy," she managed to breathe out, before she turned to her night stand and opened the first drawer, pulling out a small packet and giving it to him, "Take meh."

Remy didn't know why or how she had this with her, but he didn't care at the moment. He'd ask questions later. For now, he had his beautiful siren on the edge and he certainly wasn't going to ruin this now.

She could barely hear the rustle of the plastic over her breathing and before she knew it, she felt him lay down over her. Her heart pounded on her ears and her body pulsed with anticipation.

"Rogue… dis'll hurt for only a second," was the last thing she heard before she felt her body being taken over.

Carefully, he positioned himself and slowly moved into her. She gasped as he did; a new pressure built up inside her and in one moment, she felt it break; the last piece of her virginity and the true loss of her title as the Untouchable. And with it were tears she shed.

Remy kissed her as she tried to scream out and held himself until he had her say-so. But he was not far from losing his own control. She was everything he had dreamt of. It took all his remaining energy to keep still and not ravage her the way he had wanted to for so long.

"You alright, _chere_?" he breathed, noticing her calming breaths and her body beginning to relax against him.

"Ah… Ah'm okay," she answered to him, nodding for him to go on and it was all he needed.

He started off with slow thrusts, molding his lower half into hers. She received him gratefully; every thrust in her sent a new wave of rapture up her body. She wanted more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms over his shoulders, pulling him more towards her. She felt him jerk above her and sink in harder.

She breathed hard and heavy, but restrained her moans and screams. He kissed and nipped at her neck while he ran a hand down her body and pulled her legs closer to him. He couldn't think beyond the intoxicating silk of her skin and how small she was beneath him, beyond the heat and friction they were creating. He slid his hand down her curves, her chest, her hips, reaching behind her and grabbing her ass. He pulled her up for every thrust; he wanted more of her.

"_Mon Dieu_… Rogue," he groaned in her ear.

"Gawd… Remy, don't stop," she breathed back. Her hands were tangled in his mane, her head thrown back in bliss. She was pulsing a wave of pleasure throughout her whole body. He slammed a bit harder into her and she visibly bit back a moan. Her body was betraying her, surrendering to him. She was loosing herself to the pleasure. She wanted him, more of him, to go faster and harder.

He gripped her harder, taking her hand in his own and gripping each other for fear of losing the other. She gripped him, nails grazing down his back, leaving long red welts in their wake. As he plunged one final time, something snapped that sent her mind numb. She moaned into his kiss and, with her head thrown back, let the feeling overtake her. Her world shifted, her body changed and clenched around him, making him release with her.

Was this the sensations and feelings she had been missing out on all this time? The feeling of an ocean's wave washing over her and sweep her away in this bliss called love?

"That… was…" she started, only for Remy to finish it, "_Fantasique…"_

They lay together seemingly forever, intertwined, sweat-covered, and breathing hard. Remy lay on top of her, one arm holding her body, the other reaching down and holding her hand.

He leaned up to kiss her forehead, and slowly pulled out of her warm depths, laying beside her, disconnecting all contact to re-energize himself. His deep voice reached up to her ears, "_Je t'aime, _Rogue_."_

"_Je t'aime aussi,_ Remy_," _she hummed back to him with hooded eyes and a soft sigh.

After a long while, Remy calmed himself and pulled back his energy levels. Taking Rogue back into his arms, her back to him, and pulling her sheets and duvet over them both, "I tol' you, didn' I?" he whispered to her, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"About what?" she replied, obviously very tired and near sleep.

"Dat I'd make sure you remember dis night."

"Mmm, Ah'll be remembering this for a VERY long tahme, Remy," she murmured, turning her head back just as Remy leaned his head over her shoulder as the two met is a soft final kiss.

"G'night,_ mon amour_."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So for anyone that didn't wish to read this chapter, you can easily pick up the story in chapter 9. You won't really miss out on anything by skipping this chapter. I've just wanted to write something like this for a very long time.

Red, review, comment and suggest, and for this chapter, constructively critisize, but no flames please.

Until next time…


	9. Romantic Awakenings

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to MySpace videos and search for Rogue Gambit X-Men Evolution videos. Anything by "Care Bear Karen" was made by myself. I have made 3 videos for ROMY. Two are from Evolution, the other is a slideshow of images. Hope you guys check 'em out.

**For general X-****Men interest: **I have recently finished an art project that was X-men related and it is posted on my DeviantART account. You can check it out on: new-moon-night. deviantart. com

On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue wasn't able to stop smiling for the rest of the week. Some of the students around the Institute had heard her humming along to random songs as they walked by her and Jubilee could have sworn she heard her humming 'Ten Minutes Ago'. Scott was believed to have said it best, "Okay, who is she, and what happened to Rogue?" Jean nudged him for the comment and left him wondering what he had said wrong.

All the girls could only think it was having Remy around that caused her to act the way she was, but that only half of it. Kitty was that only one that knew about what happened on the night they were together. Rogue had made her swear that she wouldn't let her mouth slip with this, otherwise, they knew Logan would lock her down tighter than Area 51 and that Remy's corpse would probably never be found. And it was probably the only secret Kitty had been able to keep since Rogue had known her.

xxx

It was frighteningly early when Kitty had come home from spending her own night on cloud nine with Lance. It was a routine now: Kitty would go out with Lance, go back to the boarding house, and then leave at around 4:45 am to get back at the Institute by five, even though they had already been out that night. And since Rogue's new mutation was getting under her control, it had become quite in handy to get Kitty back into the room without having to climb anything. Even with her phasing, it was hard to get from a lower level to a higher one.

Rogue had always made sure to set her own alarm for 5 am to get Kitty back into the room and Kitty promised to let her go right back to sleep afterwards - which Rogue needed desperately with her nightmares. Rogue was also sleeping in longer than some of the other students now because her mutation was still too temperamental to train with other young mutants around. So she and Logan had worked out a Danger Room session every Saturday morning and after school whenever she had last period spare and got home earlier than the others.

Rogue's alarm had gone off at the appointed time she and Kitty had worked out; but that morning, it fell on deaf ears. The alarm was closer to Remy that morning and as soon as he heard the annoying buzzing that disturbed the wonderful solace he and his _chere_ were in, he slammed it off and pulled right back to Rogue, who had been woken by the buzz as well. She groaned at the sound and turned over and into the enveloping warmth that lay next to her. 'Ah could definitely get used tah wakin' up lahke this,' she thought.

"Mmm… G'mornin', Remy…" she purred, still dreary from sleep.

"Good would'a been at noon, _chere_," he replied, kissing her forehead and keeping his arms secure around her waist, "Nev'a thought of ya as a mornin' person."

"Ah'm not… it's a warnin' buzz."

Remy grinned at her before moving his way a bit lower and nuzzling against her neck and collarbone, saying against her skin, "What do you need to be warned about dis early in de mornin'?"

Rogue, who moments before had wondered if what happened that night was all a dream, was shaken from the thought when feeling his kisses on her… just as the night before, memories of the new found sensations and pleasures flooding back to her. It had put her in such a daze though, "Ah honestly can't remembah."

Remy could only smile deviously when he saw what kind of an affect he was having on her. He could not believe how beautiful she looked in morning with fresh smooth skin and tousled and slightly waved hair.

"Hmm… well as long as we're here…" was all he said before he turned onto his back and pulled Rogue right on top of him, earning a small squeal of laughter from her before she moved down and gently captured his lips in a soft kiss.

xxx

Unfortunately that morning, Kitty had to wait for Rogue. It had never happened before and it was really odd. Not even the French doors were open. She threw a random stone or stick to try and wake Rogue up in case she forgot to set her alarm. It was to no avail.

Kitty heaved a heavy sigh, saying to herself, "I, like, can't believe this girl," as she prepared to phase through the outside wall of the mansion and try make her way up the side, coming onto the balcony.

Just as she pulled herself over the side of the railing and moved to the doors, Kitty faltered when she looked in and saw more than one occupant in Rogue's bed. Her jaw dropped open and she blushed quite a bright shade of red, realizing instantly what had happened.

From what she could see, there was the untouchable Gothic southern belle and the resident Cajun thief and charmer, rolling around in Rogue's bed, covered from her view… but she knew better. She saw Rogue laugh out when she was pulled on top of Remy and how sweet they looked kissing each other. Kitty was reminded how Rogue had told her last night about what developments Remy and her had made with being able to touch… and apparently, it worked quite well for them. There was no doubt she was in an awkward situation, Kitty could not help but feel so much happiness for her best friend.

Though she felt really bad for breaking their love fest, Kitty tapped on the French doors, loud enough for them to hear and sure enough, the two lovers heads flipped over to her direction. Rogue immediately hid underneath her sheets and her embarrassment grew with her blush. Remy was very lazy about it and, being as open as he was, was not embarrassed in the least. Though he did chuckle at Rogue's sudden shyness.

"Aww, _cherie_, you're too much of a vixen t' be shy now," he commented, Rogue sitting beside him, holding the duvet to her chest and punching him hard in the shoulder. He winced in playful pain, "You wound me, Anna."

"Kitty, turn around," Rogue said loud enough to go through the glass doors. Kitty got the message and looked away, pretending like she was annoyed by resting on one leg and holding her hands on her hips.

As Rogue grabbed her pajamas from the floor and began to re-dress, she had noticed that Remy, who also began to get re-dressed, had some how gotten his boxers back on in the night.

"When'd you get those on again?" she asked, neither wavering from dressing.

"Had t' let go of you once or twice while you were asleep… needed to recharge an' all and I just slipped 'em back on at one point," was his response, seeing Rogue's confusion and knowing another question was on its way, "But if I didn' have t', you know I'd have held ont' you all night long, _chere_."

"How were ya able to keep chargin' while ya were asleep?" she asked, Remy himself not knowing the answer.

"I dunno. But for anoth'a time," he said, pointing to Kitty as Rogue finished dressing and he grabbed his shirt.

Rogue unlocked and opened the doors, allowing Kitty to move back in and she was all apologizes, "I am SO sorry, Rogue. I, like, totally didn't know you and Remy would be…"

"It's alrahgt, Kit. Ah should be sorry for not remembahin' to let ya in. Just get dressed and in bed before Logan finds ya the same way ya were last nahght."

"Right. Thanks Rogue… Morning, Remy," she said, passing by him, blushing as she grabbed her pajamas and moved to a smaller area of the room.

"_Bonjour, petite,_" he replied, giving her a salute with two fingers and continuing to follow Rogue outside to the balcony to let Kitty change, turning the mood a bit more serious. He saw Rogue looking out over the Institute grounds with the morning breeze in her hair and the tinting of the slowly brightening sky just kissing her pale skin. She some how had a solemn expression on her face and Remy could only think that she was thinking about last night and where this left them with their relationship.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning on her shoulder and whispering to her, "Lissen, Rogue. 'Bout last night… M' feelin's fo' you are still de same. And I still wanna help you in de sessions with de Professor. Jus' don' think I was only in dis for "dat", _d'accord_?"

Rogue looked back up at him and knew that she trusted him completely in his words. She reached a bare hand to his cheek and brushed her palm against it, "Ah know, Remy," was all she needed to say.

Remy turned into her hand and kissed her palm, placing his own hand over hers, "Get some sleep, _chere_, and I see you lat'a."

They met one last time in a chaste kiss a before Remy pulled away, keeping her hand in his as he slowly moved away to the rail and over to the sill, eventually breaking his grip with her. He climbed down to the ground and looked up one more time when he heard Rogue call after him, "Ya better be comin' back, Swamp Rat."

xxx

Since then, Rogue was always giddy, and she and Remy were much more open about their relationship in front of the other students, making it perfectly clear to everyone that what they had was official. Though, until Rogue obtained overall control, the two agreed to keep their little secret about being able to touch, except for Kitty and the Professor that was. So in public, Rogue was still fully clothed, gloves and all, and Remy continued with his flirtations.

Over the coming weeks, they also began to do little things for one another when they had gotten busy or called out on a mission and were not able to make a designated date. Remy had left Rogue gorgeous roses on her nightstand, vase and all, accompanied by a stash of chocolates, obviously left with a note explaining that he, along with either Wolverine, Storm, Angel, or Beast, had been called out for mutant-human peace debates with the Professor. Never really understood why he needed to go though. Remy was a mutant sure, but he wasn't a model citizen either, being the Prince of Thieves and all.

Rogue, on the other hand, was forced to take up cooking duty the night they wanted to go out again. She hadn't cooked anything for the students in months and the last time she did, she made macaroni and cheese. And Remy had apparently planned something "_tres fantastique_" for them. Rogue felt really bad for letting it get in the way and for how much Remy had done to be with her. So as a small gesture, she cooked some of Remy's favourite Cajun food in the proper tradition of a three-pot meal… which, to her surprise, the students seemed to really enjoy, considering the extra spices in it. Of course, choosing method and meat was hard enough for Rogue; she could boil, stew, smoke, smother, or grill any of the pork, poultry, seafood, or other 'various' meats. In the end, she had made decided to make something that required work to get, even though the Cajun food was meant to be simple to make due to their history and diet.

Rogue served up a chicken and tasso jambalaya and even made the grain side dish of fresh cornbread, and the vegetable dish consisting of a variety of steamed veggies. Remy was more than enthusiastic about her efforts, complimenting her on her Southern tastes. The students were uneasy about the new food at first, even with Rogue and Remy taking to it faster that a cat on a mouse. But after Scott had tried the jambalaya and Ororo the vegetables, it became a mad dash to get the last bits of the food and by the end of dinner; not a scrap of leftovers was left on the table.

"Tante would be proud o' you, _chere_. Haven' had a good home-cooked meal like dat since I was at a table with her sittin' across from me," he mused as he and Rogue strolled around the grounds, getting a nice clear view of the night sky that was so rarely seen in Bayville.

Rogue brushed the compliment, the red in her cheeks betraying her, "Was nothin' Remy. You deserved it after all you've put up with."

"Dat's _connerie_, and you know it," he replied, only to have Rogue elbow him in the gut for it before she sat down in the field near the baseball diamond where so many games of Mutant Ball had been played. Remy soon joined her, laying down in the soft grass and watching the stars.

"Such language. What would ya Tante say if she heard ya now?"

"Don' jinx it, _chere_. Dat woman would scare you with how much she knows. S'like she got a sixth sense, always knowin' what we do."

"Ah'd love tah meet her… an' the rest of ya family. Ah mean, Ah've already met your father, but…" Rogue became wary after she spoke because Remy suddenly became quiet, "Unless the family issues are a problem. Ah'm sorry Ah brought it up."

"Sorry, Anna. S'not you. Jus' had our disagreements is all. But maybe one day, and if Wolvie won' object too much, I take you back down to N'Orelans and introduce you to dem. Sure dey love a Riv'a Rat such as yourself."

Rogue could only snap back at him playfully for the name, looking back over her shoulder as she sat up, "How many tahmes do Ah have tah tell ya not tah call me that?"

"Enough to get me to call you _un diable dans le lit,_" he replied, noticing her sudden blush as she looked away from him. He only sat up beside her and took her into his arms, her back to his chest as she eased into his embrace, the two staring up at the night sky. It was such a moment that even Scott and Jean would be envious of. That was until sirens from the mansion sounded and a mental call from the Professor came to their minds.

'X-Men, we have several intruders on the Institute grounds that refuse to acknowledge their identities. Assemble quickly at the front gates.'

"So much for a pleasant evenin', huh _chere_?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LOL cliffhanger, I know. But I promise a new chapter will be up soon.

Read, review, comment and suggest, but no flames please.

Until next time…


	10. The Mister and the Ms

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to MySpace videos and search for Rogue Gambit X-Men Evolution videos. Anything by "Care Bear Karen" was made by myself. I have made 3 videos for ROMY. Two are from Evolution, the other is a slideshow of images. Hope you guys check 'em out.

**For general X-Men interest: **I have recently finished an art project that was X-men related and it is posted on my DeviantART account. You can check it out on: new-moon-night. deviantart. com

On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the urgency of the Professors message, no one had the chance to get dressed into their battle uniforms. All the senior students and teachers were still in casual dress from the evening and did not look nearly as intimidating in comparison to if they were all in uniform. Never the less, they each took up battle positions; Storm, Angel, Jean and Rogue taking to the sky while Wolverine, Beast, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Colossus, Gambit and Iceman creating a somewhat barrier halfway between the gates and the mansion.

"What exactly are we up against?" Cyclops questioned as everyone was still unaware of the enemy.

Beast was the one answer, saying, "Not exactly sure. They apparently have a neural disrupter that is preventing Charles from identifying them, so we're fighting blindly until Cerebro can break through and identify them."

"Hey! Someone's coming this way," Jean called out, the X-Men all turning back to their positions, ready for an attack.

A small, but somewhat menacing, group of soldiers approached from the gates. The group seemed to consist of about seven to ten men, but heavily armed men, nonetheless. Guns, grenades, gas masks, helmets, the works for any man going to war. They looked a lot like the men from Area 51 and as a result, Wolverine and Beast's snarls and growls could be heard over the silent X-Men.

However, just as it seemed as if a war would break out, a woman, dressed far differently then the men surrounding her, emerged from the group and spoke.

"Hold down! We mean no harm. I wish to speak with Charles Xavier," was all she said, fairly strictly, waiting for a reply.

Her appearance was deceiving and was as strong as how she spoke. She had long blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes were an icy blue shade that popped under the half-mask she wore. Her body type was one of which women strived for and men would stare at in swimsuit issues of Sports Illustrated. She was also wearing an outfit that did not fit the same ideals of a soldier. It was a black leotard that covered her neck and had a lightening bolt across it. A red sash was tied securely to her waist and she had black long gloves and thigh high boots to match. She looked like she had just come out of a comic book.

"What's your beef with him? And ho are you, anyways?" Wolverine demanded, taking up the role of the leader, though neither he nor any of the X-Men standing down.

"My codename is Ms. Marvel and there is an incident I must speak about with him regarding a mutant terrorist group," she replied sternly, not losing control over the situation.

Beast moved up to Wolverine, Storm joining them as the three briefly counseled.

The students moved down from their stances and regrouped with one another, not losing focus however of the intruders. Cyclops turned to Jean, hovering a few feet from him, she looking just as lost as he did.

After a minute or two, Wolverine, Storm and Beast turned back to the woman and gave her their answer.

"Alright. We will take you to him, but only if those men do not follow and you answer us as to why you blocked yourselves from being detected by us if you truly mean no harm," Storm answered, matching the woman in stern speech.

"The men are my bodyguards. As long as they can remain on the grounds, I have no disagreements with the request of them not entering. As for blocking our detection, it has to do with why I must speak with Xavier," she said plainly.

"Very well," Storm replied.

Ms. Marvel turned back to the men and said, "Go back to chopper. I'll contact you when we are finished." And with that, the men retreated from the grounds and to a hidden area behind the trees out of sight.

She turned back to the X-Men and Storm lead her into the mansion, Beast and Angel not far behind.

"Stand down, guys. Head back inside and no one goes anywhere for the rest of the night," Wolverine announced to the rest of the X-Men as they all began to file back into the mansion.

"Well that was a lot of wasted tahme," Rogue commented aloud.

"Don't be so sure about that, Stripes. It may not be over yet," Logan replied as he closed the doors behind him and watched the students head to their rooms.

"What makes you that, Logan?" Scott asked him halfway up the stairs.

"Just sayin' we may have a new mission if this Ms. Marvel is talkin' to Charles about mutant terrorists."

"Ugh, that's just what Ah want on a nice, quiet night in," Rogue said, feeling a bit frustrated by the situation as she walked right up the stairs and past some of the other students. Everyone gave her a confused look as she walked by because of the comment and Remy was a bit concerned by her attitude. He soon followed her upstairs, Logan not stopping him because, he had to agree, Rogue seemed odd by that last statement.

Just as Rogue turned the corner to the girls dorm, Remy had caught up with her and asked, in a calming tone as to not frustrate her more, "You doin' okay, _cherie_?"

Rogue turned back to him and even though his empathy did calm her stress slightly, she was still edgy, "Ah'm just getting' so sick o' this, Remy. The missions, the fights, the mutant rights. Ah just want tah control my powers, not use 'em tah fight other mutants, especially when it's cuttin' into my personal life."

"You sayin' you don't wanna be an X-Man anymore?" Remy replied, still calm.

Rogue sighed and shook her head, moving closer to Remy as he embraced her, "Bein' here has given me my sanity back. Ah owe the Professor everything for what he's done for meh. And if Ah wasn't an X-Man, Ah never would have met ya, Remy. But… Ah don't know how long Ah'm goin' tah want tah stay here after Ah get control over my powers."

Remy felt a deep depression for Rogue. He understood why she would want to leave the Institute and get away from the fighting… from being reminded everyday about a world that now fears and despises who she is. But he had just agreed to teach there. If she were to leave, he'd gladly go with her, but he wanted to help the next generation of mutants as well. He was beginning to feel torn.

"Dere is always teachin' oth'a mutants how to control dere powers, _chere_. Aft'a all, de Professor offered you to be a teacher here, too. And you're in a place dat will always love you for who you are," Remy didn't want to force Rogue to stay if she didn't want to, but he just wanted her to keep her options open, and keep her with him more importantly.

Rogue shook off her stress and moved out of Remy's arms, relaxing against the wall and rubbing the temples on her head. She looked up at Remy, saying, "Yeah… Ah know. Maybe Ah just need a vacation or somethin'. Clear mah head an' all," She saw how Remy's face had dropped to almost a puppy dog face, only more serious. Rogue knew immediately why; she felt terrible for making him think she'd leave him and everyone behind, "But don't worry, Remy. Ah've still got a long way tah go befo' Ah'm done learnin' all Ah can from this place. And Ah certainly ain't done with ya yet."

All Remy could do was chuckle at the statement, his face lighting up again before kissing the top of Rogue's head, so happy to hear her say that, "Glad to hear it, Anna. Can't leave when dis Cajun just got here, _non_?"

"Aww, was the Swamp Rat afraid of bein' left alone?" Rogue asked in a very cute and playful tone, crossing her arms just under her chest, pursing her lips ever so lightly, and looking up at him with hooded eyes; every detail she knew he couldn't resist.

Remy picked up on it very fast. He rested an arm against the wall just above Rogue's head and leaned his own much closer to her, a smirk crossing his features. It was almost as if Rogue was a stranger on the street and Remy had walked up to her and would pull the cheesiest line a man could think of, "_Non_, course not, _chere_… Just worried 'bout how you'd get on in de world wit'out me is all."

"Oh, you're SO askin' fo…" before she could finish her sentence, Remy moved in and kissed her quite forcefully, but it was so full of passion and so romantically hot that Rogue really couldn't careless. Remy moved his arms down and around Rogue's body as Rogue moved hers to his neck and shoulders. He released her lips to kiss along her jaw and down the slim column of her neck, hearing Rogue whimper under him. Remy brushed his hands across her stomach as she pulled him up to kiss him again, pushing her back flat against the wall behind her. Both of them knew where this was going.

They broke apart briefly, their breaths beginning to get gaspy, and Remy asked, "Your room?"

"No… yours… Logan's nose might get suspicious as to why your smell is in my room so much," Rogue replied just as breathy, but Remy didn't respond to it. He only nodded and kissed her one more time before pulling her with him as the pair ran over to the West wing and to his room, Remy taking the elastic out of his hair and putting it around the doorknob so Piotr would know it was 'occupied'. After all, the two needed something to do before a mission, may as well be spending it alone together.

xxx

"Charles, this is the leader of the group that just arrived," Ororo said, stepping into circular chamber that housed Cerebro, one of the newest versions the Professor and Hank had updated since Apocalypse's destruction. The helmet, now completely detached from any cords or wires, was being removed from the Professors head as he turned to face the newcomers.

"Yes. I was hoping to make contact with you without the need of a struggle. I'm glad to see that that was not your intent in this visit," the Professor replied, more to Ms. Marvel than Ororo.

"I am Carol Danvers, codename Ms. Marvel. I have a most pressing matter to talk about with you, Xavier, regarding mutant terrorists," Carol stated. It was very formal, very strict, very much like an army militant.

"Might I ask how these mutants are related to myself and my students?" Charles replied, rolling his wheelchair down the ramp from the center of the Cerebro chamber to just outside its thick titanium doors, closing securely behind him. Though Hank asked a more precedent question before Carol could answer.

"I think it might be more important to ask in more detail who you are and why you are seeking our assistance."

"I will answer any questions you may have so long as I can secure your aid in this issue," Carol replied, facing the three mutants under scrutiny.

Charles said to her, "We are here to help in any situation in relation to the peace between mutants and humans, Ms. Danvers. You will have our support if the situation calls for it."

"I thank you for your help. Now, what is it that you want to know of me?" Carol asked, her tone seeming to become a lot calmer after the Professor had agreed to help her.

"Can you explain why you and your men were using neural disrupters to prevent us from acknowledging your identities?" Hank asked first and foremost.

"The terrorists that I spoke of have a mutant that has the ability to read and control our thoughts and actions. He has already used his powers against our men and we will not take those risks anymore. We had no other choice but to use them to defend ourselves."

"What organization are you from exactly?" Ororo asked next.

"We are a part of the governments hidden operations to keep peace between all humans, whether they are mutant, human, or super-human, like myself."

"What do you mean super-human? You mean you are not a mutant?" Charles retorted.

Carol looked at the Professor before answering, closing her eyes and breathing deep, "No, I'm not. You see… I am from an alternate plane of reality. In another world very similar to this one, I was only human. I had worked with the US Air Force intelligence and NASA, heavily involved in the government, just as I am now. But I unlike mutants, I was not born with my abilities," Carol paused once more before continuing, remembering the events of her past.

"I was involved with an operation that had exposed myself to a new form of technology known as Kree technology. It is was this exposure that gave be the ability to do this…"

Carol moved up to Hank and lifted him clear over her shoulder with one arm. Hank exclaimed in the sudden jolt, but he, as well as the Professor and Ororo, were astounded by her display of strength after she had placed him back on the ground.

"Amazing," Ororo said plainly.

"That's not all. I was also granted the ability to flight and invincibility. I'm essentially indestructible."

Charles looked on in wonder and asked her, "What lead to you to our world?"

"Well, soon after I gained this power, I was introduced to a group of super-humans known as the Avengers. I became a member once I had seen the work they did at maintaining the peace of the world. In that world, humans praised and thanked those who used their powers for good, and it is how it should be here as well, though I am sad to say, humans are not as welcoming here.

"At one point, there was a man that went by the name Immortas, and though he has no powers of any kind, he has gained technology that allowed him to move throughout different times and that had given him great knowledge of the universe. He had kidnapped me when he came to our world and took me to his domain known as Limbo. I was able to fight my way out, but instead of returning to my world, I came to yours. Since then, I have been working with the US government quietly and been in alliance with other super-humans. Spider-Man is one you might know of."

"I remember. Peter Parker. Jean and I had approached him at one time to help him with his new abilities, even though he was not a mutant. But even those who share the same qualities as us do not want to be associated with us in anyway." Charles replied, recalling his encounter with the young man who had so eagerly refused to be helped by mutants.

"Well, he has helped us in many cases. Though I'm afraid we will require your help now. There is a new mutant terrorist group that has been gathering followers for a cause of some kind. We have tried to track the leader, but their base of operations is mobile and we can't keep track of their numbers," Carol continued, getting down to the main reason she came to the Institute.

"Hmm… could Magneto be leading this charge? He has always been keen on mutant superiority," Hank commented.

"No. Magneto, though a strong mutant, is not the leader we have been tracking. In fact, Magneto has remained off our radars for quite sometime now," Carol countered in a matter of fact tone, "We do know the identity of the leader of this group. He goes by the codename Mister Sinister. We think he may be onto our tracking him and that is why I have those men outside as my bodyguards. He may very well pose a threat to anyone who tries to stand against him."

"Do you know what their target might be when they make themselves known?" Charles asked, not knowing as to who Mister Sinister was and deciding to move on to what his objective might be.

"We think that they might be targeting a small group of mutants that are hiding under the New York City sewers. Our reconnaissance has noted that a few of the well-known members of this terrorist group were spotted many times in the area in and around the sewers that are home to those mutants."

"The Morlocks? Professor, Evan is down there with them! Why would they want to attack their own kind?" Ororo asked, confused by the group's motives.

"We aren't sure. It could be that he feels certain mutants are better than others and that there is even superiority between mutants."

"That could very well be the case… Ms. Danvers, if my students were to get involved in this, will they be at risk?" Charles asked, his voice full of concern for his students. He was beginning to question whether or not he should allow any of them to be of aid to Ms. Marvel.

"I don't want all of your students, Xavier, only a few. As of right now, I would like your permission to have no more than eight of your most powerful students. We have one location that seems to be most popular for the group and if we get lucky, we are hoping to arrest or eliminate a huge amount of their numbers tonight."

"Charles, if there is anyway we can help to prevent a massacre, I will gladly be one to help Ms. Marvel." Ororo stated very strongly, turning to her mentor, who at the moment had his brow furrowed and looked very deep in thought on what to do.

"I concur with Ororo. We must do something," Hank replied, agreeing with Ororo.

The Professor was on the fence on what to do; he knew that these were the types of situations he had trained his students for since he started the school. But his fatherly instincts to keep them out of danger were gnawing away at him.

In the end, he knew there was only one option…

xxx

Rogue breathed with heavy exhaustion as Remy rolled onto the other side of her, just as exhausted, if not more so from his power usage. They were both sweat-covered as Rogue pulled the sheets up over Remy and herself. When she was sure he had recovered, Rogue moved closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder, an arm draped over his waist and one leg thrown over his to rest between them. In reply, Remy used the arm she was resting on to wrap around her shoulders and hold her fast to him, giving a kiss on the top of her head. Their harsh breathing slowed, becoming softer and more normal as they drifted when Remy finally lifted, a tender smile on his face. Raising his head and looking down at the angel beside him, he whispered, as if afraid to break the spell, "You okay, _chere_?"

"Mmm hmmm," she drawled, her eyes half open, hair curled and frantic, and a satisfied smile on her lips. She was an image to behold.

Remy was getting used to the whole sticking around for the aftermath thing. It certainly beat going out to get assaulted by numerous women, getting one of them back to her place, waiting until after she was asleep and then sneaking out while still feeling exhausted. Plus, the company wasn't even great to begin with. With Rogue though, it was all opposite. He didn't wait around for her; he went after her. He didn't wait for her to fall asleep; he usually tried to keep her awake. And he felt no need to leave her when she did sleep. Remy thought it was a sign from the Almighty himself. He simply couldn't resist the girl… woman.

"Remy?" Rogue asked, snapped the Cajun from his stupor.

"Sorry. Was just thinkin' how _belle_ you look, _cherie_. What was dat?" he replied.

"Hehe, smooth talk'a. Ah said how long do ya think it'll be until we get called out again tonahght?"

"Dunno. Knowin' de Professor's timin' though," Remy paused and looked over at the clock, holding up 3 fingers and folding them as he said, "should be in… 3… 2… 1…" he laughed out as Rogue lightly hit him in the chest and giggled.

Though Rogue's face changed to a bit of seriousness for a moment looking up at Remy, "What do ya think this… 'Ms. Marvel' is askin' the Professor about though? Seemed lahke somethin' big is goin' on in the mutant world."

Remy sat up against the headboard, heaving a sigh as he did so, Rogue moving off of him and holding the sheets to her tight. He didn't know what to say to calm her.

"I'm sure if it was somet'in' really bad, de Professor wouldn't put the students in danger. It's probably somet'in' we can handle," he answered, gently rubbing Rogue's arm in comfort. Though Remy was relieved when she wasn't so tensed up.

"Ya probably rahght. Mah head's just playin' with meh," Rogue replied, relaxing against Remy's chest.

Though as fate would have it, at that moment, the Professor sent out the second telepathic message of the night, "Attention everyone. We need all staff and senior students to report to the Situation Room within 15 minutes. Suit up and be ready."

"Ugh… speak o' de devil, _non_?"

"Got that rahght," Rogue grunted in reply.

"Rogue…" Remy started as Rogue moved to get out of the bed. She turned back to look at him, waiting for him to continue, letting him know she was listening, "You sure you wanna do this t'night? Maybe you should stay here."

"What? Why would Ah? Ah'm perfectly fine ta go on a mission, Remy," she answered, facing him with determination, "Besides, the Professor said all senior students."

"I know you are, but wit' how serious dis sounds, you haven't developed yo' new powers enough."

"Ya sayin' Ah ain't strong enough?" she countered.

Remy only placed a hand on Rogue's right cheek, warming her from the touch and spoke very calmly, "Jus' trust me on dis, Rogue. I don' wan' you heading into to somet'in' you ain't ready for. I don't wan' to see you get hurt."

Rogue looked at Remy for a long few minutes, considering what he had said. He was right in saying she wasn't truly ready for something that sounded this bad. As to this day, she still rarely went on missions to get used to her new abilities. In her training session that morning, Logan had made a point in saying it would be at least a few more weeks before she saw full-blown action again. He'd stop her from going if she did go down to the Situation Room. And just looking and Remy's face… she saw his worry for that. He had seen what happens when someone isn't ready for battle. She decided it was better to agree with him on this than argue over it.

She sighed heavily, nodding her head and looking down. Remy moved forward, kissed her forehead and hugged her, "I'll tell dem you ain't goin'. I'm sure de Wolverine will back me up on it."

"Okay," was all she said as Remy pulled back from her and got dressed.

Just as he was about to walk out of the door, sliding his cards and Bo staff into his hidden pockets, he looked over his shoulder to Rogue, barely covered by his sheets as she held it up to herself; she truly was breath-taking, "_Je t'aime, ma cherie_."

"Be safe… _mon amour,_" She replied to his shaded figure, almost as if he was being sent off to war as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Remy left soon after, but not before he suddenly had a chill run down his back. He assumed it was Rogue's depressed look when he said she shouldn't go, but something about earlier with Ms. Marvel... it hung in the air and began to make him feel uneasy. He ignored it and headed to the lower levels.

Rogue laid back onto his bed and curled up on her side, hugging the pillow that was already lain in with his scent of tobacco and cologne as she tried to get some sleep. She already missed his touch. If she couldn't be a part of the battle, may as well try to catch up on her sleep deprivation.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kitty had been the last to arrive in the Situation Room, no doubt from some last minute make-up touches. Though she had wondered why everyone was waiting on her when Rogue was still unaccounted for.

"Rogue isn't coming tonight. Comrade Gambit and Logan both agreed she still needed time to adapt to her new powers," Piotr explained to her as everyone became attentive for the briefing. Kitty only nodded that she understood him.

The Professor faced the students in front of the control center, Beast and Storm by the computers and Ms. Marvel leaning against the panel across from the students.

"Alright everyone," the Professor started, "Ms. Marvel has given me details that a mutant terrorist group known as the Marauders has been growing a base of alliances of several mutants and she believes one of their target locations is going to be attacked rather soon."

Beast, working at the main computer, loaded the halo-grammed image of the tunnels underneath New York, plotting out the routes needed to be taken following Ms. Marvel's prior instructions as to where the Marauders' main locations were set up. He also loaded the profiles and stats of ten of the military known members of the Marauders. Cerebro was switched on and named each profile out.

Codename: Mister Sinister

Name: Nathaniel Essex

Rank: Leader/Founder

Base: Mobile

Abilities: Enhanced strength and durability; Knowledge of cloning and genetics; Some telepathy.

.

Codename: Malice

Name: Unknown

Rank: Member

Base: Mobile

Abilities: Incorporeal; Possesses the bodies of others.

.

Codename: Riptide

Name: Janos Quested

Rank: Member

Base: Mobile

Abilities: Generating high wind speeds to catch and sling shot objects or people; a 'mutant whirlwind'.

.

Codename: Harpoon

Name: Kodiak Noatak

Rank: Member

Base: Mobile

Abilities: Creates bio-energetic projectiles.

.

Codename: Vertigo

Name: Unknown

Rank: Member

Base: Mobile

Abilities: Induce extreme disorientation and unconsciousness.

.

Codename: Scrambler

Name: Kim Il Sung

Rank: Member

Base: Mobile

Abilities: Power and system negation, enhancement or disruption.

.

Codename: Scalphunter

Name: John Greycrow

Rank: Member

Base: Mobile

Abilities: Manipulation of mechanical components; Healing factor.

.

Codename: Lady Mastermind

Name: Regan Wyngarde

Rank: Member

Base: Mobile

Abilities: Create elaborate psionic illusions; Minor telepathy.

.

Codename: Arclight

Name: Philippa Sontag

Rank: Member

Base: Mobile

Abilities: Superhuman strength, endurance, and durability; Creates seismic energy through her hands.

Beast continued to explain the routes after the Professor, "We are going to head out to the Morlock tunnels, along with a given amount of military personnel and attempt to capture the terrorists and/or stop an attack. Ms. Marvel asked for only eight of us, but we feel that this may require more help if the situation is more difficult than we predict. We will keep everyone, who is not in the main eight group, on the X-Jet at a safe location 2 miles East of where out main entrance will be, just in case back up is needed. Any initial volunteers?"

Storm, Beast, Angel and Wolverine were obviously going to be a part of it. Cyclops, Jean, and Colossus were the only three to volunteer, moving over the control center.

"Okay, Gambit, you'll be a part of this too" Everyone looked back to Gambit who seemed to be in his own thoughts. His eyes seemed glazed over with shock. No one seemed to really notice.

"Are you alright, Gambit?" The Professor asked cautiously.

"_Oui_, I'm okay," was all he said, and all that was said. The Professor turned back to the collective.

"Now, since Ms. Marvel has made it apparent that there is a mutant or mutants among the Marauders that can manipulate thoughts, most likely Malice and Lady Mastermind, I will place blocks within each of you, even those of you who will remain on the X-Jet, as a precaution. We cannot afford to have any of you used against us and, of course, for your own mental and physical safety."

"Professor," Cyclops had started, uneasy about what was going on, asking what he thought everyone else was thinking, "How… how strong are these guys? They obviously can't be pushovers if you're getting everyone to be on this mission."

Storm, Beast and Ms. Marvel's heads all shifted and looked to the Professor; he looked straight to the students, at each of their faces, seeing they all thought the same thing, some fear of the situation in each of them. He leaned forward in his wheelchair, interlocking his fingers and covering his mouth for a moment or two before he relaxed back into the chair and spoke.

"I… would not put any of you… into a situation I felt was going to be beyond your training or too dangerous for you to handle. You have all been trained for these missions. We have assessed each member's stats and have determined that with a great deal of effort… from each of you… we can and will be victorious against the Marauders.

"However, I do not want you all going in and thinking it will be easy. We still have no idea if and how many of the members are present at the tunnels. But if we can even prevent something from happening in the future to those who are of innocence… it will all be worth it."

The students seemed to brighten at the positive nature of Xavier. His belief in his students had always steered them in the right direction and they had no reason to think he was inflating their egos. Every one of them had skeletons in their closets; pasts that wouldn't allow them to move forward, remaining in their delusion that they were a mistake in the human chain of evolution; doing something that was unseen or unheard of, not only for humans, but for mutants as well. Xavier had seen past that, allowing each of them to make fresh and new starts, leaving behind a part of themselves and taking on a new stand in the world. Taking on a new part of their lives, as humans, as people… as the X-Men.

No one seemed to feel that more so than three of Xavier's students; Wolverine, Rogue, and Gambit. Xavier knew what was held behind their walls, their barriers. Wolverine had, on more than one occasion, came forward about what he had done and how the Institute had changed him. Weapon X would have done the same to any mutant. Likewise, Rogue had every so often exposed bits of the past she remembers and the lives she had taken from. Her troubled past was no secret to anyone, though she tried her best to hide it and keep it out of the talk of others. Gambit, however, Xavier had a harder time reading. Though his low level empathy was strong enough to block telepaths, Gambit's poker face wasn't always enough to prevent his emotions from slipping. Like just then, when he had that stunned look, Xavier saw something, maybe even heard something through his telepathy. Maybe Gambit slipped, he didn't know. But he did see something about Gambit that was troubled by the Marauders… maybe more than he was letting on.

Maybe it was their grief and misery of their former lives that these three were so close. Wolverine had always kept a father like figure over Rogue, keeping her safe and aware.

And Rogue seemed to try and find another that understood why she secluded herself. It may have been the reason she had feelings for Cyclops; he grew up, much like her, without knowing his real family. However, he lacked the knowledge of lashing out from that seclusion. He was one of the few who only had a few house damages to worry about. Lost memories, fits of anger, the movement towards the prospect of a life alone… That seemed to be the attachment Rogue had to Gambit. His shared experience and understanding of what it's like for people to avoid him because of what he could do, or how he looked. His eyes, empathy, and energy… it led to his life into a family that did love him, but very rarely expressed it. Only through their exploitations did they reveal his value to them. Much like Mystique's exploitations of Rogue. It was why they both ran, as far as they could, hitting numerous bumps that filled their lives with even more guilt. But… even as the extreme cases, they too came to Xavier, finding repentance, finding a place, and finding each other… the other who understood.

Xavier could only wonder… what else was in Gambit's closet that caused him such fright just then?

"Okay, let's go load up," Wolverine called out as everyone raced to gather and prepare on the X-Jet.

Gambit moved with them, sliding out a pack of cards and shuffling them nervously. His face wouldn't show it again like it did before… it was the first time he slipped.

xxxxxxxxx

The dreamscape would not be any kinder to Rogue tonight than it would any other. She tossed in her sleep and moaned out a name, barely recognizable by the human ear. Images had flashed of people and places that she didn't know, times she wasn't even alive in. It didn't make sense to here… it never did.

She only heard the soft creak of the bed when she became conscious of she was doing. Rogue was standing, on the bed and now fully awake. She looked around frantically, not recognizing her surroundings as her own bedroom, not even remembering how she got there.

She felt an image tug at her mind as if she were still dreaming, her head hanging back as her eyes tightened. Her groans seemed distant from her own body and the images of a face… a woman, came into her mind. She didn't know the woman, she never did. But it refused to fade away as Rogue's eyes opened again. It was as if the woman she kept seeing was staring right at her physically, almost hanging over her from above. Rogue could have sworn she saw the woman float to stand before her.

Her face was neutral and stagnant. Her hair was long and flourishing. Her body seemed to fade into nothingness, as if she were an angel. But Rogue knew better… she was not of Heaven and it when she realized it that she had been taken control of. She could hear everything… she could see everything… but that was all she could do… nothing as she witnessed the events that she wished never happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WOW! That took such a long time to write! I promise next chapter will come sooner. College has been a nightmare. And now that it's Christmas and I'm on vacation in the USA, I have time to finish this chapter and start/finish the next one.

I hope you guys like this one. I thought… why not introduce two main people that have a huge impact on our star-crossed lovers?

For those of you who don't know, I'll let you wonder how Ms. Marvel and Mister Sinister affect Remy and Rogue. Though I'm sure anyone reading this fic knows already.

BTW: The names I used for the Marauders are members or former members. None were OC'd by me. They are all Property of Marvel

Hope you all enjoyed my more… mythotical writing style nearer to the end. I kinda just started writing and didn't stop. I liked how I wrote it without giving away too many of the details.

Anyways, read, comment, review, but please don't bash!

Until Next Time…


	11. Patiently, They Wait

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, thought I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to YouTube and search for Rogue Gambit videos. Anything by "karebare89" was made by myself. I have made 5 videos for ROMY. Three are from Evolution, two are slideshows of images. Hope you guys check 'em out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cyke, what's your status?" Wolverine asked through the headsets as he and Storm made it to their designated location in the tunnels on the far east side.

"Jean and I are just about there," Cyclops replied as he checked around for any of the Marauders before he and Jean continued.

"Beast, you and Angel?"

"Ready and waiting. No sign of the enemy."

"Cajun?"

"Colossus and I are ready."

"Marvel. Are you and your men set up?"

"Were stationed and good to go."

"Good. So if any of you realize we aren't alone, you know what to do," Wolverine concluded, turning back to his watch.

It was silent for moments between Storm and Wolverine, keeping to their mission. Storm was tense since they left the mansion, and Wolverine had a hint as to why.

"Logan," Storm started, "What if we are not able to stop this attack?"

Wolverine was a bit taken aback by the question, considering Storm was normally a very positive leader in missions. He did not falter though, "What do you mean? You honestly think we would ever let innocent people be hurt?"

"I'm just terrified about Evan. This is why I wanted him to stay with us at the mansion. He was safe with us. It is too unpredictable down here," Storm replied, slumping a bit and resting against the tunnel wall.

Wolverine turned back to her and saw how distressed she looked. It was kinda like being with Rogue; the girl was always worried and troubled and he was usually the one she talked to about what was going on that made her feel that way… that was before the Cajun came around. 'Why am I the sensitive guy that the women wanna talk to?' He said to himself, before speaking again.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them. They've been able to get by like this for years and I'm sure they'd have escape routes they can take in case of attacks like this. I doubt that they were expecting it to be fellow mutants that would launch the attack, but what can you do with power-hungry megalomaniacs?"

Storm's back was still turned to the wall and she only seemed more worried at the statement. She shook her head and raised a hand to her temples, rubbing them to ease the stress.

"And besides… none of the X-Men would allow that to happen. We'd die before we let them be hurt," Wolverine concluded. He heard Storm's gasp at his statement, the movement of her cape as she stood off from the wall, but the air of the tense situation did fade, as she knew he would never let that happen to his teammates. But it reassured her enough to get back and focused. She stood to face her end of the tunnel. Not another word was said.

xxxxxxxxx

"The rats in dese sewers are horrible creatures, do you not think so, comrade?" Colossus asked his teammate as a small rat ran by his feet and around the corner. It went unnoticed however, "Gambit?"

"Wha…? Sorry Colossus… kinda distracted. What was dat?" Gambit replied, barely turning his attention away from the end of the tunnels.

"Are you all right? You seem rather… well, distracted," the muscled man continued, forgetting his prior question.

"I's nothing. Guess I jus' feel kinda bad 'bout makin' Rogue stay at de Institute. She seemed like she was startin' to get excited t' go on missions again," Gambit answered, avoiding what he was really thinking about. 'Why de hell did I have to get dragged into 'dis position again?'

"I'm sure she understands, comrade."

"Hope so," Gambit said before he noticed something move near the end of the tunnel, "Colossus, look," he whispered back.

Colossus came around Gambit and looked down the tunnel. He as well saw someone moving around the corner; it was hard to see a face. Gambit switched to his headset, "We have movement in the north end of de tunnels."

Wolverine came back over the set, "Any ideas as to which of them it is, or if it's a Morlock?"

Gambit checked again, but the figure was already down and around, "Dey've moved out of range. We're gonna follow 'dem."

"Keep us informed. Over and out," Wolverine said before the signal cut out.

With that, Gambit and Colossus moved down the tunnel to follow the shady figure, enough that they wouldn't be seen by them. As they got around the corner, they saw the figure move into a raised tunnel, about 4 feet above the side of the sewers as water poured out of another tunnel at the opposite end of the tunnels. As of yet, all they could tell was that whoever it was, they were female.

The woman levitated herself to the next tunnel, confirming that she was a mutant. Gambit desperately tried to remember which mutant had that capability, but he couldn't think of anything names. 'Damn it, why can't I remember?'

"Let's go," Gambit whispered.

He and Colossus were about to move forward until they each heard a soft click behind them and a high-pitched charging sound. Neither turned back to see what it was, but Colossus saw Gambit's wide-eyed and horrified reaction to the voice that came soon after, "Don't move, and you just might make it outta here alive… _Gambit._"

Colossus felt horribly confused, but did not move as all that was said from Gambit was, "Damn you, Scalphunter," hanging his head as if in defeat.

xxxxxxxxxx

She moved swiftly through the city, all of it a blur in comparison to what happened. She contained no control of who she was and watched as everything around her took place. She felt her heart beat at quickening speeds and she felt like she would be sick. She flew over most of the state, forced to follow as they moved down and under the city. She couldn't even warn them; that all of it was a set-up, an illusion.

"Try not to struggle so much. It'll all be over soon… for all of you," came Malice's voice, as she had called herself.

"Why are ya doing this to me?!" Rogue called back internally, still able to converse within her mind. None of this seemed real to her. Like another one of her nightmares, it reminded her of images people she had absorbed had seen

"It's what I do, hon. Don't take it personally," Malice replied sadistically.

She was forced to use other mutant's powers. She turned into a sewer rat to pass by her teammates and family.

"What's this all about? Why are we here?" Rogue retorted as she ran by Piotr and Remy and down further into the tunnels, feeling as though she should panic even more.

"We're here to make a statement; that mutants aren't are weak and 'equal rights' friendly as you X-Men have made us out to be. And we're gonna do it by eliminating the weakest of all mutants… those who hide from the world instead of controlling it like we mutants should," Malice stated, her voice dripping with a morbid happiness, one of self-righteousness.

Rogue nearly felt sick when she realized who she was talking about.

"The Morlocks?! You wanna destroy the Morlocks? Why would ya do that to ya own kind?" she exclaimed in demand.

Malice was happy to answer, "Destroy the weak to raise the strong. Humans have done it all throughout history. We're only doing what's in our nature. And if you're lucky, _Rogue_, you might be spared to help serve the cause."

She returned to her physical stature and continued through the tunnels, using levitation to move faster.

"How can you live with yourself?" Rogue snapped back.

"I don't… I live through others, as a guest of sorts. Get used to me being a room mate, hon."

xxxxxxxxx

Wolverine waited several minutes for a reply from Gambit and Colossus. His concern grew as each minute passed and still nothing on their status. He eventually couldn't stand the tension and attempted contact.

"Gambit, how are you and Colossus?"

Nothing but static came over the talkie. Frustration grew in Wolverine and worry gre for Storm.

"Gambit!" Wolverine commanded an answer, but received none, "Why aren't they answering?"

"They could have been attacked," Storm replied.

"Maybe," Wolverine said, before switching signals to the X-Jet, "Charles, we have a problem."

The Professor replied soon after, "What is it, Wolverine?"

"The Cajun and tin man aren't respondin' to my calls. Can you find them?"

In the X-Jet, the students grew concerned from Wolverine's message. The Professor psychically searched through the tunnels for Gambit and Colossus' mutant signatures. He was unable to trace them.

"Strange. They are no longer within range of the tunnels. It's as if they've disappeared," the Professor replied, turning back to the other students, "Shadowcat, you and Nightcrawler should go to the north end of the tunnels, see what you can find out. And if either of you get into trouble, teleport out of there and back into the jet."

"We're on it, Professor," Shadowcat replied before exiting the X-Jet with Nightcrawler.

"Wolverine, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler are going to Gambit and Colossus' last location to see if they can find anything."

"You sure that's safe, Charles?"

"Nightcrawler should be able to get them out of any danger should they run into any."

"Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the long delay. I'll try to update faster next time. School has been such a hassle lately. Only a few weeks left and I should be in a better state to write chapters. This chapter wasn't very well thought out, but everything after this is FULLY planned out in my head. It's disappointing, but it WILL be better next chapter. Please have faith in it.

Kk, read, review, comment, and suggest, but no flames please.

Until Next Time…


	12. To the Depths of Hell

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to YouTube and search for Rogue Gambit videos. Anything by "karebare89" was made by myself. I have made 5 videos for ROMY. Three are from Evolution, two are slideshows of images. Hope you guys check 'em out.

An extra comment this week:

Because my fic has pretty much been plateauing in reviews, I'm thinking that I'm going set a goal for 10 reviews per chapter before I put up another one, just so I know that people are actually reading this story and it not all for nothing. I do hope that you guys are enjoying this story, but I do need some positive reinforcement, otherwise, as I'm sure other writers have found, the story just ends up going on hiatus because of lack of interest.

Anyways, on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cold concrete him them hard as they were tossed onto the floor in the central system of the tunnels. Gambit and Colossus didn't try to fight their captor, and instead used it as a diversion to find out where the Marauders were hiding. What did surprise them was that it was in the middle of the sewers, right under the Morlock's noses.

The mutant Gambit had called Scalphunter was no bigger than Colossus and could have easily been taken down if need be. But better to be taken to the head of operations alive than bruised and bloody with no clue.

"T'ought you said you were takin' us to Sinister," Gambit said as he rose to his knees on the concrete, seeing only the empty expanses of the tunnels. The only sound that was made was the rushing water in the man-made river-bend and the only light was from a few flickering fluorescent lights that hung from rusted brittle chains that swung in a hidden breeze. Colossus rose to his knees next to Gambit, in his original form, not risking getting shot before he could raise the organic steel. He was just as confused as Gambit, and with Scalphunter still poised with his bazooka of a gun behind them. "What we doin' here?"

Scalphunter's only response was a simple, "You'll see."

And as if on cue, the entire environment of the tunnel system seemed as if it was just melting away. Cords and cables began to appear before their eyes, leading to tables filled with tubes and syringes and papers. Numerous types of weaponry, from firearms to spears to things you would only find in the medieval era, lined the wall directly beside them, and bloody shackles also appeared attached to the opposite wall across the river of sewer water. It was certainly looking like a madman's headquarters.

A whole control panel of screens, switches, dial, keyboards, speakers appeared, the screens all on various parts of the tunnels, including where the Morlocks mainly lived in the sewers and where their fellow X-Men were stationed.

And before long, the very people who set-up this whole operation soon became visible themselves. Gambit and Colossus could feel the stares boring into them long before the villains even became visible to them. It was sickening.

A very young-looking blonde in a very revealing uniform was the first to approach them; She looked sadistically happy to see them.

She sauntered towards the two and looked almost straight down at Gambit, she mocked, "I knew it wasn't the last we'd see you, Gambit, but as a member of the X-Men… Please, the good guy thing just doesn't suit you."

Gambit could only try to make light of the situation, in hopes that the X-Men were somehow attempting to track them to the location, "And looking like a _putain_ has never suited you better, Regan."

Regan knelt down on one knee to meet Gambit, her face stern in an evil smile, "You talk like that again, and I'll ignore Sinister's orders to keep you and your precious X-Men alive."

Gambit didn't even flinch when he heard Scalphunter load the gun as a warning. But that didn't stop him from giving her a really nasty look in return. Colossus only looked between the two as they stared at each other heatedly, as if speaking, but only they could hear each other. The only thing he was wondering is how Gambit was connected to these people. How did he fit into what the Marauders had planned?

Lady Mastermind, as Colossus had recalled from the briefing at the Institute, stood back and walked away from them, saying, "Take a good look around boys. Not only is this the base of operations for the Marauders," she sat at the metallic throne across from them, soon joined by numerous of the other Marauders, and still smiling eerily, "But it'll soon be your graves as well."

"New orders, Regan," a new voice spoke, coming from one of the tunnels behind Lady Mastermind. Even she seemed to be startled by the voice. It was somewhat sultry, yet firm, one that commanded respect. And yet, Gambit and Colossus had both heard it before.

"Malice," she replied, nearly jumping out of the throne and towards the tunnel, "You really need to stop sneaking up on people. I know it's what you do, but really…"

"I try. But Sinister has a new priority in mind," the shaded figure known as 'Malice' unknowingly grinned eerily, if not more so than Lady Mastermind, and pointed towards Gambit and Colossus, "Lock those two up, and use the collars. Sinister wants all the X-Men in the tunnels and Marvel as well. He has plans for them."

Before either of them could get a decent look at Malice, Gambit and Colossus were knocked unconscious so suddenly from behind and dragged away into more of the hidden Morlock tunnels, once again shielded by Regan's illusions.

xxx

"We can't find anything here, Professor. It's like they just disappeared," Shadowcat replied over the headset as she and Nightcrawler thoroughly inspected the sewers, seeing nothing that remained of their teammates.

The Professor replied almost instantaneously, knowing time was of the essence, "Alright, Wolverine. You will move to Shadowcat and Nightcrawler's position. See if you can track them."

"Already on my way, Charles."

Nightcrawler teleported back to the end of the tunnel after he searched all throughout the area, finding nothing, "I don't understand vhere zey could have gone."

"I know," Shadowcat replied, looking a bit disheartened, "What if what happened to them happens to us while we're down here?"

In hopes of comforting her, Nightcrawler placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Logan vill be here soon. He vill know vhat happened and ve vill get zem back. Ve alvays do."

Shadowcat met his gaze and soon past him, but rather than looking cheery or somewhat relieved, she looked stunned.

Nightcrawler noticed and turned around only to find a shadowed figure at the end of the tunnel and moving towards them at a hurdling speed, a strong wind sweeping all around him as he approached. Water, dirt, and scraps flew all around them in a whirlwind, some objects, like cans and sticks, hitting them hard and fast. Soon enough, they were both tossed off their feet and swung around as well. Shadowcat hit her head against one of the walls and soon after passed out. Nightcrawler had attempted to teleport to a safer location, but he ended up getting caught in the whirlwind so quickly after that he too was knocked against the wall and fell unconscious.

The figure that caused such a wave of wind stopped his decent, "Ah, this is too easy. Having to fight kids."

He smoothly slipped on a thin metal collar around both of their necks and adjusted them to fit tight enough to sit their throats. He locked the collars in place, then grabbed hold of both the young X-Men and headed back to headquarters.

xxx

Ms. Marvel was getting agitated that some of the X-Men had already started disappearing. She overheard every conversation over the headsets, though she stayed out of their contact until it was verified Mister Sinister and his men were at least in the tunnels. But to lose X-Men this fast… it wasn't right.

Not only were Gambit and Colossus MIA, but Storm disappeared soon after Wolverine left her, and he found that Shadowcat and Nightcrawler too had been captured. He was lucky enough to pick up two unfamiliar scents and began tracking them, both leading the same direction. Gambit and Colossus should have been more than enough to take on whatever had attacked them. What was going on?

She had to take some initiative if she was going to capture Sinister and keep the X-Men alive.

"Xavier, you're people are dropping like flies. My men and I are moving in."

"Ms. Marvel, you must wait until we have verification…"

"Charles, if we wait any longer, you won't have any X-Men after this mission. We're going now. Over and out."

xxx

Shackled to the very walls of a large concrete cell and surrounded by camera and un-manned weaponry, Gambit and Colossus, though still unconscious, were soon joined by their fellow X-Men, almost two-by-two. Storm was brought in soon after they were, being captured by Vertigo and Harpoon. She was disorientated, but conscious enough to realize she was in the presence of X-Men.

"Gambit… where…?" Storm's voice was weak and her head hurt from simply forming the words to speak. What had Vertigo done to her?

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler joined them as Colossus began to regain consciousness, looking around almost franticly. He pulled hard on his shackles, attempting to raise his organic steel skin. He found out rather quickly that his powers were not going to help in getting out this situation. That was when he noticed the collars that were around each of their necks; must be an inhibitor of sorts.

Colossus tried again to pull the shackles, grunting in pain as the cuffs dug into his skin, but it was in vain.

Shadowcat awoke soon after hearing Colossus' attempts, "Pete? What's going on? Where are we?"

Soon giving up his struggle for freedom, Colossus replied, "I am not sure. I think dis is the Marauders' prison for their captured."

"Ugh, I hope the others will be able to find us. We were so worried about you two. It was like you just disappeared. Then we were ambushed in the tunnels," Shadowcat stated, recalling the events before her own capture.

Colossus could only reply in concern for her, "Are you alright? Are you injured?"

"Except for being chained to a cold wall and being hit on the head… Nah, I think I'm okay."

"_Da_."

She attempted to phase through the chains, but realized, just as Colossus had, that her powers had been negated. It was then that Shadowcat noticed the number of unconscious mutants around her, "So, what happened with you and Gambit? Why didn't you send out an emergency signal?"

"We were ambushed as well. Any move we made would have been noticed. I could not even have my metal skin to protect me in time," he then looked back over at Gambit, giving him an almost questioning look as he began to rouse, "Though I am sure our comrade could answer your questions better, Katya. He seems to be on a friendly basis with our captors."

"Gambit? What's he talking about?" Shadowcat asked, catching Gambit totally off guard as his head was throbbing.

"Ugh… Wh-what's goin' on?" was all he could say.

They were all interrupted, however, when the iron door to the cell slid open and from the darkness came one of the Marauders, Scrambler they seemed to recall. A man of oriental descent approached the door, dragging behind him an unconscious and slowly bleeding Wolverine. His chest, face and arms were swelling over with blood and the slices from his claws in his hands were flowing freely; nothing was being healed.

"Ahhh!" Shadowcat screamed out as she saw the morbid torn mess of her mentor being dragged across the room like a rag doll. Nightcrawler and Storm were immediately startled awake and Gambit became painfully aware of the current situation.

Before any of they had the time to react from their shock, Scrambler had chained Wolverine to the wall, just as the others were, and silently left the cell.

"L-Logan?" Storm asked, hoping she might earn a response from the almost lifeless looking man, "Please… say something."

"Ugh…Storm…" a sigh came with his heavy voice, a slight praise, "Sinister… he has… he has them… trap."

"Who? Who's trapped?" Nightcrawler asked.

Wolverine did not reply because he fell back into unconsciousness. Though still breathing, it definitely made the rest of them wonder what he had meant.

Colossus became so unlike himself in that very instant, "Gambit! What is going on? What have they planned?"

Gambit was stunned, but otherwise, looked like he was raising his poker face again, "I don't know what Sinister planned. I don't know everything."

"Zen vhat do you know?" Nightcrawler questioned, almost passing judgement on him already. If he ever wanted a reason for Gambit to be persecuted, he knew it would lie in his dealing with the Marauders.

Gambit tried to loosen the shackles, but gave up quickly. He hung his head low and spoke. He knew these demons would come back to haunt him. And here he thought, so close to redemption, and it was all going to be laid to waste. They would never forgive him.

"I… used to work for Sinister."

The silence was almost defining had Shadowcat's weeps not kept them all in reality.

"You… what?" Storm replied, in utter shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muahahaha! Sorry to cut it off there, but it's been almost three months since my last update, and I feel SO bad, and I wanna work on my other fic as well.

Work has been cramping my style.

But yea: Read, review, comment, suggect. Ust don't flame… please?! Lol

Until Next Time…


	13. Past or Present, Makes No Difference

Colossus could only go on, "Was this before or after Magneto acquired us for his team

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to YouTube and search for Rogue Gambit videos. Anything by "karebare89" was made by myself. I have made 6 videos for ROMY. Three are from Evolution, two are slideshows of images, and one is from X-Men: The Animated Series. Hope you guys check 'em out.

WOW! Thanks for the great response in reviews, guys! It kinda gives me that boost to keep writing. Don't worry, I have this story planned out. So you can expect it to keep coming.

Enjoy the chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit could only show a limited amount of regret towards the situation. Storm's expression read completely of shock, similar to Kitty's. He had hoped that by joining the X-Men, he would eventually amend for every past crime he had committed.

It didn't seem like that would be the case.

Colossus could only go on, "Was this before or after Magneto acquired us for his team?"

Gambit hunched his shoulders, willing himself to maintain his dignity and his pride. No matter how sickly ill he felt about what he had done by getting them involved, it was now in his nature to make it seem to anyone around him that he felt calm with the situation.

He refused to panic.

"After," it was said so plainly, "It happened durin' de Apocalypse. It was why none o' you were able to find me… I didn' wanna be found."

It was dumbfounding to Colossus, "But… vhy?"

"Soon after we disbanded de Acolytes, when I was sortin' out a few t'ings in Louisiana, somet'in' with my powers changed. I never had it analyzed or nothin', but I t'ink I developed a second mutation; kinda like Rogue did de last few weeks. It changed so drastically, I couldn' control it."

Gambit's eyes narrowed, remembering the scenario that lead him to commit one of the most self-hated acts in his history, "My powers started reactin' based on my thoughts, my instincts, not just by the touch of another object. So if I even looked at a book or my cards, they blew up in an instant. Anyt'ing within my line of vision became an instant bomb."

Gambit was literally exposing one of his weakest moments, when he wasn't able to control what he was. Shadowcat, though still distraught, could only imagine how he must have felt; probably so similar to what Rogue went through everyday.

"Problem was my lack of control. It would happen so randomly, jus' when I thought I had it under control. It got bad enough dat I nearly destroyed my own brot'er's home. After dat, I tried puttin' myself in isolation, avoidin' anyone that I could harm."

While sympathy did worm it's way back into Colossus' large heart, he was still cautious of Gambit. How ironic; barely a month ago, he was defending his fellow teammate as a new member of the X-Men. Now… he wasn't so sure he should have. What ghosts had Gambit brought unto the X-Men?

"It was 'round dat time dat Sinister approached me. He proposed mutant experimentation to help with the changes. I turned him down at first. But when he showed me de trials he had been runnin' … it gave me hope dat maybe if I just had it removed… dat would be it. T'ings would go back to they way dey were. Sinister promised absolute control without any strings, just a few favors… I had to take it. I was used being contracted to work. It's what we as t'ieves do, and it was what I did for Magneto. I didn' t'ink it would be any different. An' I was getting' desperate."

"What did… he do to you?" Storm asked.

Gambit remembered how Sinister had worded it, "Dere's a part of our brains as mutants dat controls certain aspects of our mutations. Sinister removed the unlimited amount of energy I could use and gave it a limit… so dat I couldn' use my powers without having to concentrate on dem. He essentially reprogrammed my energy levels. I'd rather concentrate on it den have everything around me blown to pieces."

Shadowcat tried to maintain some faith in Gambit, hoping to find some reasoning, "Why… didn't you just come to the Institute? The Professor would have been able to do something."

"I was goin' to… I really was. But… I just couldn' de Institute at risk. You had no idea how powerful and resistant de blasts were." Gambit paused, remembering his main reason for not coming to the school first, "I wouldn' allow myself to put anyone else at risk. Sinister gave me dat option… gave me a chance to not hurt anyone again. An instant cure."

Nightcrawler only wanted to hear what he knew Gambit was still hiding from them.

"Vhat vere ze favors Sinister asked of you in return?"

Gambit barely reacted to it.

"I was given de charge of collecting and organizing de Marauders."

All their heads snapped up to Colossus as they heard his chains being yanked… hard, "You?! You vere responsible for that group of terrorists?!"

Gambit's face was stern, he refused to falter to Colossus, especially when they were both powerless, "I had no intention of joinin' them. I was only ordered to seek out mutants dat Sinister would accept as superior to de cause he was enforcing. And turning my back on dat would mean my endangerin' everyone around me. I refused to let dat happen again."

"So you are now villing to sacrafice the Morlocks? Vhat kind of man vould do that?"

"I had no idea Sinister was going to attack the Morlocks when he told me to assemble the Marauders. I didn' even know dey would be terrorists. When I did find out about Sinister's ideals for mutant superiority, though, I immediately refused to help him anymore. I had done my job, and he let me go.

"I ain't sayin' I'm proud o' what I've done, but I am tryin' to make t'ings right."

"By having us all in chains, powerless to defend ourselves or ze Morlocks? Vhy didn't you tell us about zis sooner, Gambit?" Nightcrawler asked.

"I…" Gambit almost couldn't think of a reason. Why hadn't he told them? He should have known the X-Men would have gotten involved if Sinister had gone public with his mutant superiority campaign. He could have prepared them for this. Why?

… It was his own self-hatred.

"I… just couldn' live with what I realized I had done. I didn' wanna believe I had been selfish enough to risk the lives of mutants I didn' know so dat I could keep my way o' livin'. Tellin' you would have made it all de more real."

As this situation continued, Storm's way of thinking had returned to her and she began to think logically once more, "Well, that we shall worry about later then. For know, tell us what we need to do to get out of here and protect the Morlocks."

Gambit picked up on it immediately.

"De collars we're wearing are inhibitors. De only way to turn dem off is by using de key to take dem off or from the manual override, most likely Where Sinister's control systems are."

"So how are we supposed to get them off?" Shadowcat replied.

Gambit did a quick sweep across the cell, to see if there was anything he could use to pick his chains or the collar off. He then remembered his tools in his belt. And Nightcrawler as only a few short feet away.

"Nightcrawler, use your tail and get my lock picks from my belt."

Kurt reacted immediately and slouched his body as far forward as he could, his tail waging closer and closer to Gambit. It reached his trench coat, only millimeters from the belt. Gambit leaned forward, his arms nearly popping out of their sockets at the strain as he tried to get closer. It reached the pouch and he was able to grab the picks.

"I need the smallest of the set. Put it in-between my feet" Gambit said.

Nightcrawler dropped the bigger picks and, as requested, put the smallest between Gambit's feet. Gambit swiftly swung his legs up and over his head as he picked the lock off his right hand. He dropped his legs and grabbed the pick with his free hand as Shadowcat exclaimed with happiness. Kurt could only now think how handy being a thief really was.

"Alright, just let me test out de collar to see if I can get it off. It's trickier den de shackles."

"Take your time. We don't need anyone to get electrocuted by those things," Storm replied, finding the lost hope in the situation.

Gambit felt around for the key hole and found out that his regular picks weren't going to be enough for it. Sinister had changed the design slightly since Gambit had last seen the collars. He looked over to Wolverine, and saw that his wounds were still bleeding profusely. Gambit needed to find a way to get the collars off and fast.

But until then, he could at least get the others out of their shackles.

"De collars have been changed since I saw dem before," He started on getting Colossus out of his shackles as he explained, "It's a micro-chip key, not metal," Nightcrawler and Storm were immediately after, "We're either gonna need the actual key or a deprogrammer."

As Shadowcat was unlocked, she replied, "Maybe I can help with that."

Gambit gave her a strange look, but knelt down and gave her access to his collar to try out. If something went wrong, he rather it be to him than any of the others.

Shadowcat pried open the panel near the key slot, finding all the necessary keys to reopen the collars, or at least, shut them off, "Okay, I think I know how to do this. But in case I get it wrong… sorry in advance, Gambit."

"S'ok, _petit'_. Just go for it. We need to get Wolverine's off as top priority so he can heal his wounds," Gambit replied.

"Yeah, okay," she replied, getting to work and pressing the codes she thought would be most accurate.

Nightcrawler, Storm and Colossus waited on heavily hearts, though Storm was still thinking focused. She still had her secondary communicator in her belt and contacted the Professor.

"Professor, this is Storm. Can you hear me?"

The Professor replied quickly from relief, "Storm, I am so glad to hear you're all right. Where are the others?"

"Nightcrawler, Colossus, Shadowcat, Gambit and Wolverine are here with me. We are in a cell in the tunnels and Wolverine has been badly injured."

A pause from the Professor worried the group, "Jean and Cyclops are not with you?"

Storm and Nightcrawler exchanged worried looks at the reply, "No. Have they gone missing as well?"

"Yes. Ms. Marvel and her men have moved in and did not find either of them at their designated location. I am not even able to pick up Jean's telepathy. They must be unconscious."

Nightcrawler replied, trying to keep the situation calm, "Beast and Angel are not here eizer, Professor. Could zey be with Jean and Cyclops?"

Beast replied over the communicators, "Angel and I were recalled to the Blackbird after we found out the rest of you had disappeared. The same message was sent to Jean and Cyclops, but they must not have received it in time."

Kurt sighed with relief, "Sinister's men must have gotten zem. Maybe zey are in anozer cell,"

The professor came back onto the device, "They could very well be. Will you be able to get out of the cell?"

Storm quickly looked back to Gambit as he and Shadowcat were still working on the collars, "Gambit was able to get us out of our shackles, and he and Shadowcat are now figuring out how to remove the power inhibitors Sinister placed on us."

"Alright. Keep at it. I will inform Ms. Marvel of your status and we will figure out what to do next."

"Thank you, Professor. Over and out."

xxx

"Well well well, it looks like the little X-freaks are trying to worm their way out of their cell." Lady Mastermind said, watching one of the security cameras intently, finding their attempt at escape amusing, "It's about time."

"Yeah, I was wondering when sharing time from Gambit would end. He has certainly risked a lot by telling them of his involvement with us," Riptide replied, "Think they'll trust him after this? We could use it to our advantage."

"Nah. If Xavier is one thing, it's forgiving. If he can trust Gambit, the rest of them will," Harpoon interjected as he sat across the room.

"But you have to admit… he doesn't exactly have the puppy-dog look; especially with those eyes," Arclight replied, "No matter how endearing they may be."

"Well just don't fall too hard, Philly," Regan said, her face plastered with malice, "Just think about how he'll squirm for leaving our team when he sees that we not only have what will destroy him, Ms. Marvel, and the X-Men, but that it is the very person he loves most."

"In other words, 'To the one I love… prepare to die'."

"Precisely," the voice that came could only match the name of the man it belonged to, "How much longer shall it take for those fools to escape?"

"Well, looks like the Kitty-Kat nearly has the collar encryption decoded. Should be no more than 10 minutes, Mr. S" Arclight replied.

"Good. And since they know 2 of their teammates are still missing, they will come looking for them. We eliminate them, and the rest of the X-Men, before Ms. Marvel arrives to assist. And then, we take down those poor, pathetic Morlocks, with no one to stop us! It's the perfect set-up."

Sinister's right hand woman could only reply, "I couldn't agree more."

xxx

"Got it!" Shadowcat exclaimed. After shocking Gambit a few times, she finally got the right codes and deactivated the collar. It didn't come off, but that was formality.

Gambit was ecstatic, raising one of his playing cards and charging it, proving that his powers had indeed returned.

"Alright, petit'. Deactivate Wolverine's collar. I'll try to find a way out of here."

"No need. I vill smash through these walls until we find Sinister," Colossus replied, earning various confused looks from his fellow X-Men.

"Really, I think you guys take too much pleasure in making things go 'boom'," Shadowcat remarked.

Colossus looked a bit disheartened by the comment, but thought little of it when Gambit approached him. His expression seemed serious.

"Vhat is it?" he asked.

"I really didn' mean fo' dis to happen, Pete," Gambit started, "If I could take it all back… I would."

Colossus registered Gambit's sincerity. After determining that an enemy of the X-Men would not help them escape or risk his safety for their own, he decided that mistakes are mistakes. Gambit had just made a few more in his life than Colossus had.

"No harm done, comrade," He replied, offering a forgiving smile and resting a hand on Gambit's shoulder, as a sign of peace, "Vell, not to me, anyvays."

Colossus motioned to Wolverine, Shadowcat clicking away at his collar, "I'm not sure if Wolverine heard had you said just now, but if he finds out about you forming ze Marauders, you may vant to learn how to become intangible like little Katya over zere."

Kitty giggled at Piotr's comment, looking over her shoulder, realizing he was looking at her as well. She turned back to the collar, blushing, "Okay, Wolverine's is deactivated too."

It took a few moments – a few tense moments – but Wolverine's wounds began to heal over. A sigh of relief broke out amongst the group as they let him recoup. Shadowcat moved onto working to get Nightcrawler's collar off so that he could teleport outside the cell and have a look around for a proper escape plan. Storm was next, and then Colossus.

Wolverine had regained his consciousness by this point, nearing complete physical health. The other had agreed to keep gambit's not-so-little secret from him, at least until this fiasco of a mission was over.

They determined that in none of the other cells were Jean and Cyclops held. So Nightcrawler would teleport them outside of the cell and they would then find Sinister and force him to them where the others were being held.

They gradually made their way up to the higher levels of the tunnels, Gambit and Colossus recognizing it from when they were still conscious and being taken there by Scalphunter. But when they arrived back at the Marauder's base, it was empty.

"Lady Mastermind must be projecting the image to us again," Colossus stated, remembering the first time they were there.

Gambit and Wolverine looked around the area, cautious over everything as they moved, "No. Something doesn't seem right. It almost seems like a…"

"…like a trap?" cut off Scalphunter, appearing from nowhere and holding his guns once again to the heads of Gambit and Wolverine.

"Maybe because it is one," replied Harpoon, holding a spear to Shadowcat and Storm's backs, both charged with his bio-energy.

"And you fools walked right into it," Scrambler added, as he approached Nightcrawler and Colossus, depowering both of them so Kurt couldn't teleport and that Piotr was no longer in his organic steel form.

The various other Marauders appeared around them to ensure their co-operation in their death sentence. Vertigo, Arclight, Riptide, Lady Mastermind; the only ones they all knew were missing were Mister Sinister and Malice.

Gambit felt uneasy at the very moment he realized that very sickening thought. He knew Mailce needed a host in order to be visible, or even to be existent. And from his previous experience with her, she was most likely to take the people closest to you in order to destroy you.

Gambit tried to see Rogue in his mind, back at the Institute, safe, where she should be. Never again have someone else take over her body.

Maybe it was too much to ask.

From the shadows of the far tunnels, the X-Men and the Marauders saw the man who orchestrated this whole event appear before their very eyes. His too pale skin contrasted to stark black of his hair, a body armor that masked that same color. Eyes that beaded a red so deep, you would think you were looking at his very blood. His stature was so menacing and his appearance so overwhelming, they almost had no idea how to comprehend a human that looked the way he did. Nor the way he spoke, "This shall be the end for all you X-Men. We are going to the pave the way for a stronger, more versatile mutant race to take over and to inherit what rightfully belongs to us!"

A figure then appeared next to Sinister, as if the most natural thing in the world. The Marauders regarded her as Malice, but the X-Men… they once knew her as Rogue. The woman looked like her, but she didn't dress, sound, or move like her. She was dressed scantily clad, much like the other women of the Marauders, more skin than the woman they knew would ever show. She sauntered up to Sinister and all but leaned herself over him, getting closer to a person than the woman they knew would ever get. And her voice… it was still strong, but it lacked the drawl and quality that they all already missed.

"And we shall start by taking down the very obstacles that stand in the way of that reality! Ms. Marvel, the Morlocks, and you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG! You guys won't believe this, but I pretty much wrote this thing in one night! I think I got my groove back! Woohoo!

Cough

But yeah: Read, review, comment, suggest. Just don't flame… please?! Lol

Until Next Time…

(which I hope is soon!)


	14. It's All About Control

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to YouTube and search for Rogue Gambit videos. Anything by "karebare89" was made by myself. I have made 6 videos for ROMY. Three are from Evolution, two are slideshows of images, and one is from X-Men: The Animated Series. Hope you guys check 'em out.

Thanks again for the great response in reviews, guys!

Enjoy the chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Riptide, bring in the others," Sinister commanded, motioning towards the other Marauders. Riptide did as he was told and left through one of the many hidden paneled doors that were connected to the clearing.

Wolverine's snarl could be heard amongst the silence that seemed to drift between the two parties; it warned of hatred and immanent death.

"Where are Cyclops and Jean?" he warned, dead straight and to the point. He realized that their lack of presence was something of importance.

Most of the others seemed to care more for personal reasons. With guns and spears pointed to your head, your powers unable to help you; self-preservation seemed to be the main topic for the remaining X-Men. Wolverine and Gambit were the only two who seemed to remain calm, intent on the preservation of others besides themselves.

Sinister's laugh only filled the room, "They, unlike the rest of you, will be saved. They will be the first of the new race of mutants; mutants that will follow my cause to become great and powerful."

"You want dem for yo' slaves, Sinister. Dis ain't no path fo' de righteous and deservin'. Yo' gonna destroy everyt'in' so dat you can reign ov'a dis bunch o' sons o' bitches you call yo' Marauders!" Gambit snapped back, looking right through Sinister's façade and met with a strong and solid push from behind, hard and cold.

Sinister's reaction was less then expected, "Ahh, the lips of the righteous feed many; but stubborn fools die for lack of understanding."

"Everything will be clear to those willing to follow. And the stubborn shall be the first to perish," Malice spoke almost too seductively. She looked from the X-Men and up to Sinister, who smirked back at her. They could hear the slight chuckles from the other Marauders surrounding them. It was like an inside joke, and only they knew what the punch line was; Gambit was sickened by it, the hatred he felt for Sinister boiling more then it ever had before.

Riptide's return was less then subtle. One by one, chains heard rattling and echoing through the stone and metallic tunnels, the mutants known as the Morlocks, captured and bound, were marched into the chamber, making their last walk. Storm could only exclaim when she saw Evan being marched in, one of the first few.

"Noo! Let them go! Please!"

"Shut up!" Harpoon retorted, bringing back his spear and taking a quick, but shallow swipe at Storm's back. She screamed out from pain and Shadowcat screamed from fear, wrapping her arms over her head when she saw Storm fall to her knees. The uniform wasn't strong enough to prevent the cut. She began to bleed from the long mark going from shoulder to the waist.

"Storm!"

"Stop this!" Sinister commanded. His arm was raised as to say 'halt'. The other wrapped firmly around Malice's exposed waist. Her expression was stale, "Hold your anger, at least for a few moments longer. It won't be long before Marvel comes bursting in to save the day. Then… you can satisfy your blood lust."

Sniffs and sobs were heard coming by the Morlocks. Callisto remained silent and solemn, as if she were praying; for her life and the lives of the people she could not protect.

"You goddamn bastard…" Gambit hissed under his breath. A prod from the gun reminded a rage-blinded Remy that it would be completely stupid to punch Sinister in the face.

He wanted to, anyway.

He wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not, but Malice's eyes seemed to flash for a second, her face somewhat contorting, raw emotion being shown as if for the first time in so long. But almost just as quickly, her stance when stern again and her composure was cold. He had never seen Malice falter before. Rogue was fighting it. He knew she was.

Wolverine noticed it too and nodded his head ever so slightly to try and grab the Cajun's attention. Gambit's vision turned to Wolverine, his eyes shifting to Sinister and back.

Distract him.

Gambit thought. How could he do it?

It was then they all saw it. Jaws seemed to drop in the room. Malice… whispering something to Sinister… hearing him chuckle before running her hand along his cheek, turning his attentions on her. His second in command; his loyal subservient. It was almost too disgusting for Gambit to look at.

Wolverine's claws unsheathed, echoing around. The only attention that was returned was the sickeningly evil look Malice gave to their direction, "Jealous, much."

"But… how?" Kitty's words fell on deaf ears. Sinister, gently giving a squeeze to Malice, whispered something to her. Her smile only grew, her eyes, the dazzling emeralds they still were, flashing to Gambit.

Sinister stepped back from Malice as she progressed down the few stairs and sauntered, almost too slowly. It took her ages. Luckily, she spoke.

"Skill can be such an acquired trait in a mutant; especially when you've lived through so many different personalities and mental states. But one thing they all have had is some degree of control, at least mentally; something I'm sure your precious Xavier has taught you well."

Sinister moved to the control panels as Malice spoke. Wolverine and Colossus were the only one's who seemed to notice.

"Your Rogue, however, has to be one of the least skilled mutants I have ever possessed."

On one screen appeared the images of Cyclops and Jean. As far they could tell, they were still unconscious, strapped to metal tables, similar to Area 51. Something wasn't right.

"A mutant who cannot control their own abilities doesn't deserve to have them. She has the potential to possess any power in the known universe, to be one of the greatest and most feared of our time… and yet, she covers herself, yielding to it."

Machines began to move within the screen that Jean and Cyclops could be seen in.

"Rogue knows dat dere be more to her life den bein' a weapon or gainin' all de power," Gambit snarled.

Malice's movements, somehow, slowed even more as she approached Gambit. He felt Scalphunter move away from him, but he knew better. It almost scared him.

"There is nothing but this for her. A gift such as hers… Rogue was meant to be among the strong and the powerful. But she has given in to the psyches that she absorbs, fearing that they will control her; that she will be taken over by them. She lacks the control, to put them in their place. To make them obey her command through her."

They keys clacked as another wall opened and Sinister revealed Jean and Cyclops, looking as if to be checking their vitals. Heart monitors, IV's, the only thing out of place were the collars negating their abilities and metal cuffs that would hold them down.

"However, they actually have no power over her… It's all… in… her head," Her voice almost sounded rational, yet psychotic. She knelt before Gambit, her eyes shifting from one angry eye to the other. She began to even sound… logical, "Rogue lacks the mental capacity to control her absorption. She has let that fact dwindle her opportunity to be a powerful mutant. She fears what she can do rather then embracing it, isolating herself to protect the people she cares for. That is something even you can understand, isn't it, Gambit?"

They remembered what Gambit told them about his history with Sinister, his own fears. Malice wasn't reading Rogue's mental state, she was outlining his. Rogue was conscious of all this. Why else would Malice verbalize it all over again?

They needed Rogue to hate the X-Men, and more importantly, hate Gambit, so that Malice could possess her completely, destroying her foundations, so that her mental state would simple be empty. If Rogue was conscious of all this, Gambit was going to make sure Malice didn't corrupt her… at least not completely.

"Understanding Rogue is one of de only t'ings I been able to do for her. She knows I ain't neva' gonna give up on her, even wit' a witch like you possessin' her."

A quick chuckle was Malice's response, "After we're done with you X-Men, she will have nothing left to attach herself to, physically or emotionally, leaving her open for claim; a perfect home for me at last."

Gambit's hands began to move; she was so focused on herself, that he was able to move silently without anyone noticing. They just needed something big to pull their attention.

He swore that by the end of this, Mailce would never possess another person, Sinister would be face down in his own blood, and Rogue would be safe and back in his arms, where she belonged.

However, Malice did something none of them were anticipating. She turned her head back to Sinister, as if asking for his approval, "If we are going to send them off, may as well make it even more terribly agonizing for the girl to live with herself. Something to remember them by."

A chuckle was heard from the Marauders as Scalphunter immobilized Gambit's head, his gun in his other hand, still to Wolverine. He gripped the back of his neck painfully and forcibly held Gambit up to Malice. He struggled to move away, but Scalphunter proved his raw power over him. Malice re-approached and raised her hands to his face. She was millimeters away before Gambit realized what she was doing. He tensed all over, all of his vision centered on the eyes of the woman he loved as her hands moved closer as all his memories of her seemed to flash before him.

Silently, a rumble emitted from the tunnels and shook everyone.

"What the hell was that?" Lady Mastermind spoke among the deafening silence.

At that second, an alarmingly loud smashing sound boomed through the sewers, the south concrete wall bursting open, and Ms. Marvel flying through it. For a split second only, Scalphunter's head snapped up and his attention wavered, reflexively pulling the trigger.

Gambit only needed that second; desperately he grabbed his Bo staff and extended it, knocking Malice off her feet and at least a few feet away from him.

Ms. Marvel and her men filed through the sewer wall, quickly making this a rescue operation as not only gunfire, but energy blasts, explosions, and lighting storms soon erupted into a battle.

The X-Men took full advantage of the distraction and leapt at their captors.

Wolverine's first and foremost move, slicing right through Scalphunter's gun, "I have just about enough of you and your Gad damn guns, bub!" A solid punch to the nose, a sharp breaking sound echoing, and Scalphunter was down for the count.

"Colossus, get Jean and Scott out of here!" Wolverine commanded.

The Morlocks, one by one, were being removed of their shackles as Shadowcat phased the chains off of them.

"Not so fast, X-Man!" Vertigo unleashed her psionic waves, causing most, if not all the Morlocks and Shadowcat to collapse in pain, clasping their hands over their ears and heads and shutting their eyes.

Evan tried to stay strong and launched a boned spike at Vertigo, hitting her in the thigh. She screamed in pain as blood pooled. The rest recovered from the attack soon after.

Callisto called out to her people, "Everyone, get out of here, now!" A mad dash ensued as escaping, attacking and defending were getting whiplashed around the tunnels. The Marauders, attacking a few and killing them dead shot, took some of the Morlocks down. The X-Men tried their best to evacuate and defend the Morlocks against the Marauders, but numerous people were getting wounded. The battle would end soon, and only a few people would be left standing.

Sinister could only cry out as what he wanted to accomplish was slowing fading before him. It was then, and only then that Ms. Marvel landed before him and attempted to take him out, "You're done, Sinister!"

She landed a punch, in the dead center of his gut, sending him flying across the tunnel floors. She went to attack him again when he called out for help from one of his men.

Malice, rose from her sudden attack, hearing Sinister crying out. She looked back as she saw Ms. Marvel attacking him, but just as she was going to him, Gambit stopped her from going any further, "You ain't goin' nowhere, Malice, until you give up Rogue's body."

Malice's rage consumed her, no longer concerned about the Cajun, "Out of my way, Gambit!" She used one of the reserved powers Rogue stored and blasted Gambit with Cyclops' optic blast. He fell to the ground and looked over as Malice flew over him and towards Ms. Marvel. Even though he knew it wasn't her, Gambit never thought he would see Rogue pushing him away to protect another man, especially when it was one of the most evil men on the planet.

"Get away from him!" Malice exclaimed, Ms. Marvel having Sinister by his collar. She dropped him to defend against Malice's attack.

Ms. Marvel and Malice met in an airborne battle, flying to duck from hits, or in Marvel's case, energy blasts. Every so often, one would land a punch to the cheek or an elbow to the back. It was nowhere near a catfight.

Sinister stood and recovered quickly from his attack, seeing Malice fighting Ms. Marvel. He called out to Harpoon, "Harpoon, stop Marvel!"

Harpoon, after taking down another Morlock, grabbed a spare spear and aimed for Ms. Marvel. He threw it strong and hard, knowing it would hit it's target. But Ms. Marvel moved so fast, and Malice followed so close, that she instead was hit in her side by the spear. She screamed out and fell to the ground hard, clasping at her wound. She struggled to lift herself again, but she was so full of anger, that she soon flew back up to Ms. Marvel and landed a kick right to her side before calling back to Harpoon, "Learn to aim, you bigot!"

Another hit and another kick, Ms. Marvel was determined to fight back, "You'll pay for that!"

Malice, however, had other plans, "This ends now!"

She flew right up to Ms. Marvel, and in one defining moment, grabbed her face with Rogue's bare hands and absorbed the very life out of the women. Malice held on for what seemed like ages, refusing to let go.

"Ahh! W-What are you doing?!" Ms. Marvel cried out, struggling to get Malice off of her, feeling her energy slowly fading from her. She flew around the tunnels, her's and Malice's screams catching most of the attention from the battleground.

Wolverine, Storm and Nightcrawler stopped fighting with Arclight and Riptide, all five staring up at the pair of women, Wolverine soon realizing what Malice was trying to do. "She's trying to kill Marvel," he said bluntly.

"Ugh! G-Get off of me!" Ms. Marvel continued to lash out at Malice. However, her grip would not loosen.

Gambit shook himself from his daze and saw what was happening, feeling detached and utterly helpless to do anything to stop the massacre of life before him.

By this point, the only movement that seemed to occur was of the troops that were still evacuating the Morlocks, all of whom seemed thankful for the distraction that would spare them their lives.

Malice then realized that this was a very bad idea. The psyche that was of Carol Danvers overflowed her senses as memories, thoughts, energy, and very power, flowed into the mutant. It was stringer then any other presence that Rogue had ever absorbed and was having a much different effect on her then before. Malice could feel her very presence in Rogue fading as Ms. Marvel's was becoming stronger. She was being forced out of Rogue's body.

It was impossible. Nothing like this had ever been done before. She had never been forced from a body before. But she could feel her grip loosening. She was losing this battle.

"No!!" Malice screamed out once more as her entire being was expelled from Rogue, let into the astral plane without a host and unable to remain in the physical world.

Both their bodies went limp as they fell from the air and hit the concrete floor hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** The quote is from the Bible, Proverbs 10:21**

Yay! Another chapter down!

And finally! Rogue has absorbed Ms. Marvel's powers… now, how will this play out? You'll just have to read. insert evil laugh

Okay, I remember a little while ago that someone had asked me in a review how long I expected this story to be. (forget who it was that asked). I didn't reply then because I was still unsure of my chapter lengths and how I was going to properly end the story.

Recently, I have planned it out and I have determined that the story should go up to about 22-25 chapters, depending on length.

But yeah: Read, review, comment, suggest. Just don't flame… please?! Lol

Until Next Time…


	15. Trust Me

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to YouTube and search for Rogue Gambit videos. Anything by "karebare89" was made by myself. I have made numerous videos for ROMY. Hope you guys check 'em out.

Thanks again for the great response in reviews, guys!

Enjoy the chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_ROGUE!!" _

Her heart jumped in her chest as she lurched forward in the bed, letting out a near strangled cry. She gasped for breaths as she frantically looked around the room. Her vision ghosted and blurred everything in the room as her eyes moved at an unbelievable rate. She could barely recognize where she was.

"Rogue. Please, calm down."

Hank approached her bed cautiously as she remained and frantic and in a state of shock. He raised his hands, attempting to catch her attention and draw her back to her senses.

"Hank?! Wh-where am Ah? What happened? Where'd they all go?"

Everything was gone; the chains, the tunnels, the fighting, the smell of blood, the air of death and evil, and that damn presence… the one that made her do it. Nothing; all that was left was a sick feeling her had in her gut. Like a monster was staring at her from her closet as a child, or hiding under her bed. The normally white-blanketed room was hidden in shadows from closed lights, leaving only her and the good, blue doctor in the light of a single lamp over her bed.

She couldn't remember what had happened.

Hank reached out to her, "Rogue, everything is alright; your back home. Please…"

"No!" Rogue jumped back, "Where is it?!"

Hank was puzzled by her question, "Where's what, Rogue?"

"That monster! She let that monster…" Rogue worked herself into such a panic; she gripped the sides of her head and shut her eyes tight. She was hallucinating, "Ahh!"

Throughout her screaming, Logan charged into the room, finding Hank attempting to calm the girl down without taking a hold of her. Hank quickly moved to the IV and injected small doses of morphine to calm her.

"Rogue, lissen to me! You're fine. Everything's fine. Just rest, darlin'," Logan said sternly, but gently.

"No!" she protested again, slowly losing her strength, "She's still here..." tears slowly spilled from her bright green eyes, almost pleading to not be left alone, "She has tah be!"

Hank turned back to Rogue, "Who is, Rogue? Who's here?"

"In mah… monster…" she drifted back into sleep again, resting back on the bed.

Logan and Hank stared back at each other in confusion, "Monster? A hallucination?"

"Maybe," Hank replied, "Rogue's prolonged exposure to Ms. Marvel while under Malice's presence has most likely… created some sort of twisted being within her mind. A separate entity that most likely embodies the emotions and fears Rogue felt towards the situation she was in."

Logan gently moved the sheets back over Rogue's body as he spoke, "But it should fade, right? Just like all the other times she absorbed people."

Hank looked at Logan solemnly, "This is a very difficult situation," he felt like he was talking to a father who just found out is daughter was in a car accident.

"Is she going to be okay?!" Logan retorted, wanting a plain and simple answer. However, with Hank, it was never simple.

"I'm sorry, Logan, but I'm not entirely sure of the extent of which the damage has been inflicted. Rogue has never been exposed to absorbing skin contact for as long as she was."

"What're you saying Hank?" Logan's growl was slowly becoming predominant.

"Rogue may have permanent damage to her mental and physical state as a result of what happened. For all we know, any progress she has made through training has been obstructed due to the trauma. It may very well be impossible now for her to develop any sort of control over her abilities, or even that of Ms. Marvel's."

Logan looked down at the girl he considered the closest thing he ever had to a real daughter and family. He had been in this situation with her before. But this… he wasn't sure any of them would recover from this.

"We can't keep her doped up on morphine forever, Hank. Next time she wakes up, I want you to call me and Charles as soon as she's up."

"Of course. I understand your predicament, Logan. And I agree," Hank looked back at Logan as he slowly left the room and left the doctor with his patient.

Logan had been awake for hours now. It felt like only when he just shut his eyes that Rogue began to thrash out. He needed to know she'd be okay. The circles under his eyes began to show, even for a man who had regenerative capabilities. He quickly rubbed his eyes as he passed by a few rooms on his way down the med bay. Scott was still recovering from a few injuries he sustained and Jean was by his bedside with a sprained wrist, seemingly asleep as well. Ororo was asleep in her room, lying on her side to avoid resting on the stitches she had running down her back. Kurt was back up within hours and was pacing his room finding nothing to cease his uneasiness. Logan could tell this whole experience shook the elf.

Rogue may not have known it, but she was the rock of strength and the meaning of family for a lot of people in that mansion.

Kurt and Rogue became very close as siblings after the whole Mystique incident and they confided heavily in each other for encouragement. Logan was no different. But Logan knew that if Rogue found out what happened to either of the two people at the end of the hall, it really would destroy her.

Logan moved up to the glass window that let him view into the room of Carol Danvers. The heart monitors and respirators were the only sound that he heard as he stared at the battered and bruised woman before him. Charles had done a complete mental examination of each of the patients that were now lying in the med bay after what happened in the Morlock Tunnels. Carol Danvers had resulted in having no brain activity whatsoever. Her entire mental scape was blank and left nothing for the Professor to relay. She was in a coma and it was unclear if she would ever recover from it.

They pulled Ms. Marvel's body from the crater she made when she plummeted into the concrete. The commandos that followed her command allowed the X-Men to take custody of her initial care because they did not understand the complexities of her injuries and would retrieve her once she was considered stable. They would be back within the next 12 hours.

It was like death was staring at him, but he just couldn't face it. To think that the girl he knew all these years could do something like this... Logan could not believe Rogue was capable of such an act, even though he knew it wasn't her conscious decision. Rogue would blame this on herself and always think of this as the point in her life that she took another human being's life.

He couldn't stand to look at her anymore. Logan moved back from the glass and lowered his head in shame, that he let something like this happen. He was supposed to prevent this, he knew more about this then anyone else and yet he still let it happen. Why couldn't he have done something? Why? Why didn't he insist that she come on the mission? If she had just been with the team, she would have been safe. Malice would have never possessed her if she had just been on the jet with them. Why?

Logan lifted his head once more, sighing as he rested his head against the wall and turned to look at the room at the end of the hall. It was dark through the glass. Only the briefest of flashes from a heart monitor light came through and it terrified Logan to think that what was currently in front of him could be the same case in that room. They were lucky though, it could have been much worse. But he was afraid Rogue wouldn't share his sentiments.

He swept the side of his mouth and took a few quick, easy breaths before walking out of the hallway and into the light of the elevator. He was going to need a few hours of sleep if he wanted to be in the proper state of mind to face the reality of this situation.

_xxx_

"_ROGUE!!" the sound echoed throughout the tunnels. _

_Sinister called out for his Marauders to withdraw. Cyclops and Jean were already out of his hands and his beloved Malice was left to wonder aimlessly without a host. There was no point in staying and fighting. He would recoup his strength and return. During the ruckus, they disappeared… without a trace._

_The remaining Morlocks had quickly made their escape with most of the commandos. A few of them remained after the battle to aid Ms. Marvel's limp body. Xavier and Beast had soon joined them in remnants of the tunnels and promised that they would take her back to the mansion and help her recover until she was stable. _

_The X-Men were randomly scattered as they helped their comrades out from rubble and with any of their injuries. Colossus returned with the Professor and Beast. He was almost immediately at Shadowcat's side, still a bit dizzy from Vertigo's attack. _

_Nightcrawler wrapped his arm around Storm's waist as he teleported her back to the Black Bird. _

_Wolverine helped to load Ms. Marvel onto a cot before he watched the Cajun, taking hold of Rogue carefully and cradling her in his arms, waiting for another cot to come for her. He knew she was barely conscious, but Gambit needed to rectify this. _

_Gambit knelt on the ground as he held Rogue. She had groaned from the dull ache throbbing in her head, and blinked a few times, barely being able to look up at Remy, "R…Remy?"_

_His response was low and cumbersome, "Good to have ye back, chere."_

_Rogue attempted to focus on his face, now showing some early bruising and a few cuts, she gave no response, not even a smile. _

_Remy just continued to murmur to her, not so much to comfort her, but himself, that he let this happen to her, "Ye had dis Cajun worried fo' a while dere." He was trying to laugh, but his eyes were already becoming glassy. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I ain't eve'a lettin' you leave my side again, Anna. I promise." _

"_Remy…" Rogue's lip trembled a little as she shut her eyes and curled into his hold, wrapping her arm around his side as she shook._

_Remy let out a stifled cry of pain as she held his waist. He hadn't even noticed it. Too much adrenaline at the time. _

_Rogue let go immediately and sat back, tears streaming down her face as she looked back at his face and seeing Remy biting down on his lip hard. Her strength was almost instantly returning to her as the realization of the situation hit her. Her attention flew to his side.__ "Remy!" she gasped in horror, pulling his duster away from his body. His shirt, now blood stained, showed the round bullet hole just underneath his pectoral. _

_Remy only looked back at her apologetically, now beginning to find it difficult to breathe, as she attempted to shout for the others, "Was not'in' you could'a done, chere."_

"_Logan, please! Help him!" _

_Rogue looked back at Remy, almost on the brink of becoming hysterical, as he reeled unsteadily into Rogue. She caught him by the shoulders and moved him on to his back, almost effortlessly._

_Wolverine was by Rogue's side in a second and instantly smelt the blood coming from Gambit's body. He called over to Beast, quickly latching Ms. Marvel steady on her cot and sending them off. _

"_Remy, stay with meh… please!" Rogue was crying harder then ever before. No one had ever seen her like this._

"_I… I be alright, cherie," Remy breathed out as he raised his hand slightly, Rogue took quick hold of it with her hand and nodded to his comment, attempting to be strong. But she had never felt weaker in her life. Like she could do nothing to stop this. "Trust me," he said again. Rogue suddenly felt the charge he was putting off through his hand, enough for something small. His smirk appeared on his face and she could only smile back to him. That smirk and that tingle always made her smile. She was still crying, but she understood what he wanted. Rogue leant down and slowly brushed her lips against Remy's. It was a calming moment for them both. Rogue felt so much more easy and relaxed, she nearly stopped crying. _

_As Rogue pulled away, Remy lost consciousness and Beast quickly approached his side, asking questions to Wolverine. Where was he hit? How was his breathing? _

_Rogue simply remained focused on his face, peaceful and angelic. His hand had lost its grip, but she held it with both hands as Beast assessed him. The only thing Rogue heard after all that was Beast, "He has a collapsed lung. We need to get him back to the mansion."_

_Rogue's head snapped up in attention, "He'll be okay, though, rahght?"_

_Beast sighed, "Rogue…"_

"_Jus' tell meh he'll be okay, please!" Rogue shouted as she stood up and backed away from them. _

"_Rogue, calm down!" Wolverine moved to follow Rogue and to calm her so Beast and the Professor could tend to Gambit and get him into the Black Bird. _

"_No! Stay away! Monster! You did this to him!" Rogue began to shake her head in confusion, not completely addressing Wolverine. She screamed out in anger before Rogue flew up into the air and away from him. She burst through the tunnel ceilings in rage and onto the city streets of New York. _

_However, just as quickly as she did, Rogue quickly lost her energy and fell back through the holes and into the tunnels once more. Wolverine quickly moved to catch her and swiftly was able to get her back onto the jet._

xxx

Rogue slowly stirred from her sleep, not 8 hours later then her first hysterical outbreak. She looked around the room and felt at a somewhat ease to home. She wasn't back in the tunnels again.

She rested back against her pillows and rolled her shoulders, feeling her side twinge from pain. Rogue rested her hand on her waist and felt a thick padding there. That's right. Harpoon hit her, she remembered the initial pain. But she could remember feeling Wolverine's healing factor already in use at the time. Why did she need the bandage?

The door opened with a near silent _whoosh _as Hank stepped in with a chart in hand, "Oh, Rogue, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Rogue looked back at Hank solemnly, "Fahne… Ah guess."

"You have been through quite a bit in the last two days. No wonder you slept so long," he continued, studying the chart once more.

"What… exactly happened, Hank?" Rogue mumbled, still confused, her memory serving little use.

Hank quickly looked back at the young woman, and sighed before moving over to the speaker that led through the mansion. Pressing the buttons for Logan's room and the Professor's study, he said, "Excuse me, but Rogue has just woken up."

Both men replied shortly and were already on their way down to the med bay.

"They'll be here soon to explain the situation to you properly."

"All Ah remembah was Malice…possessin' meh. And the attack from the troops," Rogue continued, hoping to get some information.

"Do you remember anything after the attack?" Hank asked, approaching the side of her bed.

Rogue shook her head in reply, "Everythin's a blur after that," Rogue shook her head, frustrated and slammed her fist against the bar of her bed. The bar broke off the bed and fell to the floor with a loud clank as Rogue jumped back in surprise. Hank knew he shouldn't have, but he laughed heartedly at the girl's strength.

It was then that Logan and the Professor arrived at the room, "Rogue, it is good to be see you awake. We were worried about you," the Professor stated calmly.

Rogue shook her head away from the bar on the floor and back to the newcomers, though still surprised at herself, "Uh… thanks…. Professor."

Logan moved over to the bed, "You doin' okay, Stripes?"

"Ah'm fahne. Why is everyone askin' meh this?" She retorted, getting slightly annoyed that no one was answering her question about what happened.

The Professor attempted to keep Rogue calm, "We're just concerned for your well-being, Rogue. The other day's events stirred quite a few of us."

Rogue sighed and asked again, "Can ye at least tell meh what it was that gave everyone a scare, then?"

The Professor turned to Logan and nodded for him to leave the room. Logan didn't want to, but he understood, "I'll be right outside, if you need me."

As Logan left, Xavier turned back to Rogue, "Now, how have the psyche's been acting in your head?"

Rogue had barely noticed, "They haven't been saying much. They all seem… kinda scared, if anything."

"Can you recall the last person you absorbed?" he asked.

Rogue quickly attempted to remember, but she couldn't, "Ah'm sorrah, Professor. Ah can't."

Xavier quickly looked back to Hank as he jotted down some notes on the clipboard he held.

She shifted between the two suspiciously, "Did Malice make meh do somethin' with mah powers, Professor?"

The man before Rogue could only look back at her with a sort of pity. He was unsure of how to explain the situation to the girl, "Rogue… I want to be clear that nothing about what happened was your fault. Nothing could have prevented what happened. It is because of the twisted minds of Sinister that brought us this unhappiness."

Rogue could feel the stress he put in his words and how tense it made the room feel. She simply decided to agree with him for now and nodded her head, though she felt like she would cry soon if they didn't start talking.

The Professor began once more, "Thanks to the efforts of Ms. Danvers and her men, for the most part, we were able to thwart Sinister's plan. He was attempting to use genetics of powerful mutants in order to take control of a world that would ultimately be inhabited by his slaves, Using Scott's and Jean's genetics to do so. The Morlocks, mankind, everything would have been lost to that mad man. Thankfully, we have prevented that from happening.

"However," he paused for a second, "Ms. Danvers did not quite make it out of the situation intact."

Rogue looked confused once more, "What happened to her? Is she okay?" Xavier only shook his head as Rogue gasped in shock.

"Sadly, while you were under Malice's control, Malice felt that Carol was putting Sinister's life at risk and she acted out of rage. Malice attempted to use your absorption abilities in order to kill Carol. She wasn't successful, but it isn't looking very good for her."

Rogue placed a hand over her mouth as she shook, the memories slowly coming back to her. She could remember hearing Carol begging for it to stop. She could remember flying around the tunnels, trying to fight Malice's control over her body. And she remembered feeling that terrible presence being lifted from her. But that presence was still there. It was wasn't Malice's. It was something… different, but it felt just as sinister.

Rogue tried to shake herself back to reality, "How… How is she?"

Hank continued, "She has yet to report any brain activity since she has been here. As far we can tell, she will remain in a coma for a while to come."

Rogue silently let tears fall from her now closed eyes. It all came back to her; Carol's memories, emotions, everything that she was was now a part of Rogue. That was the presence she felt. That hate that Ms. Marvel felt in her psyche. The rage that engulfed her as her being was being taken away from her. She would never have her life back. Neither of them would. It wasn't her fault, but at the same time, it was. Rogue wasn't strong enough to fight off Malice's control. If she hadn't been to mentally weak, she could have prevented what happened. Now, she would have to live that hanging over her head for the rest of her life.

She could feel Carol's powers through her now. That explained why the bar broke when she hit it. She hadn't been trying to channel Juggernauts power when that happened. The flying, the strength, the invulnerability, it would all be hers now. Still didn't explain the bandaging though.

She let a sniffle escape before trying to wipe away her tears. She may not have strong before, but damn it all, she was going to be strong now. Rogue looked back at the two older men. It seemed like they weren't quite through yet, "Wh-Why do Ah need bandagin'? Ah can jus' use Logan's healing factor."

"I'm sorry, but you can't, Rogue," Xavier stated.

"Why not?"

"Because your secondary mutant is gone."

Rogue stopped trying to peel off her bandages and listened to them, "What?"

Hank tried to explain it to her quickly, "It is most likely because Carol's powers have over-ridden your natural mutation process. Since you have completely processed your first mutation, your absorbing capabilities remain. However, channeling other abilities seems to be impossible for you now. Ms. Danvers powers are now your secondary mutation."

Rogue sniffled once again, but tried not to let it phase her, "Great! What gal wouldn't want to be able to lift a 50 ton pile of bricks."

"But you should look at this as a new opportunity," the Professor tried to remain optimistic, but with so many of this students injured, it made him feel like joining this mission on Ms. Marvel's request may have been a poor decision.

Rogue snorted at the comment, "Hard to look at it that way when the human bein' responsible for the 'opportunity' is in a coma." Both men could only seem to agree with Rogue silently.

Rogue looked back at them as they stood there, silently. Guess the bad news just wouldn't stop, there had to be something else, "Who else did Ah hurt?" she asked.

The two looked at each other, but Xavier was quick to reply, "You didn't hurt anyone, Rogue."

"Well someone else has to be, otherwise, you wouldn't still be here," she retorted, staring down at her hands, the dreaded things she hated.

Hank was unsure about whether or not they should tell her, she had already been told so much. But he knew the Professor was not one to lie to his students.

"We thought you might want to know how Gambit was doing."

Rogue immediately snapped her head back to the men and gripped the sheets. She hadn't even realized he hadn't been there. She thought he was waiting for her to wake up. Only then did she realize the irony.

"Remy? Oh dear Lord, where is he?" she asked quickly.

"He's in another room, sleeping," Hank replied, only to realize it was a poor decision.

Rogue barely heard their answer before she moved to get out of her bed, removing various pads and IV's. The Professor and Hank both attempted to stop her, but she was able to push past them with her new found strength. She bolted through the door and into the hallway, passed Logan, who had been waiting patiently for Hank and Xavier to let him back in, and she began searching through each room.

Scott was up and awake, talking to Jean as Rogue passed by their room while both Ororo's and Kurt's rooms were now empty. When she reached Carol's room, Rogue had to pause momentarily to look back at the woman. Only her chest rising and falling indicated life. It scared Rogue to think she caused this to happen. But no matter what she felt for Carol at the moment, though as terrible as it felt, she cared more for Remy's well being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow! I am SO sorry for the late update. I have been swamped with school.

On the bright side, thanks to my time away from writing stories, I got 4 A's in my college class (out of 6) XD Woot! But these stories are still up and running. I have them pretty much planned out. It's just putting it to… keyboard is the problem for me.

Well, I shall try to update again soon. Especially since, I cut it off where I did. MUAHAHAHA! I'm evil like that.

Until Next Time…


	16. Tell Me These Words Are a Lie

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it. I also don't own the song used in this fic (RyanDan's "Tears of An Angel")

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to YouTube and search for Rogue Gambit videos. Anything by "karebare89" was made by myself. I have made numerous videos for ROMY. Hope you guys check 'em out.

**WOW! Thank you all for the great reviews.

This is one of my proudest stories, and I know a few of you were itching about the last chapter I posted. The main reason I left it the way I did was because I REALLY wanted to get another chapter up in the season I'm off from college, but I also wanted to make sure my story spread out just evenly. And I think putting ALL the information I had stocked up into that one chapter would have been overwhelming for you guys. I could hear the reviews saying "Wow! What the hell?! Rogue was just bombarded with crap!"

So I hope none of you took that cliffy too hard. And with that notion…

Enjoy the chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was eerily silent, nothing but the beeps of machines and the steady breathing of the occupants. It was dark and dreary, as if all the hope in the world had just been taken from them. But she preferred it that way, because that was how she felt.

He looked so helpless, with all the machines he was hooked up to, the tube that attached to his mouth, the bandages that seemed to encase his fragile form. His complexion was so much paler then she was used to seeing him. Like his body heat and blood had been removed from his body.

Rogue had sat there for the past 5 hours, not sleeping, eating, nothing. All she could do was cry over what she had done, and once she cried out all the tears she had to give, she sat in the chair, legs against her chest and arms wrapped around them, staring silently at the limp form in front of her. She had run out of words long ago. Nothing she could think of anything to say anymore. Apologizing to him over and over in her head, wishing it had never been this way. It never helped that the memories kept popping back into her head and the personalities wouldn't stop. Both his and Carol's.

Slowly, they began to die down as she tried to calm her emotions, but it left her feeling empty, and cold. She had hoped she was past all this, this whole point in her life. She was happy! Everything was changing for her. But now, the depression she hadn't felt for months was slowly consuming her once more.

And saddest part, of all this, she thought, was that she barely cared for her own situation. It that of the two peoples lives she had just ruined. She should have known that it wouldn't have stopped, that over and over again, people were just going to use her, and in turn, she was only going to hurt more people.

Rogue knew she couldn't keep doing this to everyone around her. They shouldn't have to suffer for her lack of control, or her inability to prevent people from abusing her powers. They would knew agree, but she knew that it was for their own safety.

xxx

Cover my eyes

Cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie

xxx

_That one kiss. The one thing he asked for, the only thing she felt she could comfort him with. How could she not have realized it? _

_Hank was trying to explain his condition to her, faltering with his words. _

"_Gambit has… suffered substantial damage to a few organs. Luckily, we were able to reverse it before his system completely collapsed. His concussion was treated, as well as the rest of his physical damage. A few lacerations, nothing more. He should recover from the injuries with proper therapy."_

_She could almost tell she was being lied to as she looked to the bed, maintaining her focus._

"_What's wrong with him, Hank?" she asked him evenly and calm. She could even hear the uneasiness in his breath. Logan, who had soon after joined them, even looked hesitant._

"_We… We have yet to understand the complete extent of trauma he suffered mentally, however, if you..."_

"_Please…" Rogue cut him off quickly, but still relaxed, "Just tell meh…" It was as if she were begging for an answer. She kept her face out of their sight, but they knew she wouldn't let them see her cry. They let her shed those tears,_

_Hank was unable to bring himself to tell the poor girl. He alone was almost collapsing at seeing all this happen to someone so undeserving of the injustice. So… He asked Xavier to tell her. He would not deny her request for the truth._

"_Gambit has yet to show any signs of consciousness. The physical injuries he sustained should not have caused enough damage to keep him in this state. After the medication wore off, his vitals remained stable and his brain activity is reactive, but he would not respond to any stimuli. We have yet to determine what has caused it."_

_xxx_

It can't be true

That I'm losing you

The sun cannot fall from the sky

_xxx_

_Rogue could almost hear the world around her collapsing. It was one thing to know that she had taken the life of another human being, but to see the person she cared about more then anything else, in a hospital bed, injured, traumatized, and in comatose for no apparent reason. She couldn't handle it. She couldn't because she knew, deep down, once again, her powers, everything that she is, was the reason that caused this situation. That briefest bit of contact was hers to blame. _

_After a while, Hank and Charles discussed a few of the possibilities, determining it was most likely Rogue's lack of her former secondary mutation that left Gambit unable to protect himself against her skin. Instead, obtaining Ms. Marvel's abilities and replacing whatever counteracting agent she had that was allowing her make physical contact with him. _

_Logan stayed with the shattered girl, attempting to give her some comfort, only leaving the room silent as she cried on his shoulder. There was nothing he could have said to help ease the pain she was going through. He'd consider saying numerous things, but none of them would have sounded appropriate. Though he wasn't fond of the Cajun, seeing Rogue so torn up over it made him forget every threat he ever made again the younger man. If he had a way to wake Gambit up, he sure as hell would have, if only to make Rogue stop crying. God, he hated it when she did._

_xxx_

Can you hear heaven cry

The tears of an angel

xxx

She snapped awake, realizing she had dosed off in the chair. A fresh set of clothes had been placed on the nightstand beside her. Most likely from Kitty or Logan.

Rogue changed into the clothes, but they certainly didn't match how she was feeling. Baby blue short sleeve button down over a white long sleeve, with jeans, runners and her gloves. How she wished she could have the comfort of hiding her emotions away with the dark make-up and black clothes. She sat back in the chair beside Remy's bed and resumed her idle position.

After a few moments, she started talking, "Only y' were crazy enough tah ever get close tah meh."

Rogue shook her head in slight frustration and looked down at her hands.

"Ah warned ya, swamp rat. May have been a while 'go, but Ah did warn ya," She desperately wanted this to be someone else's fault.

"None'a this should'a happened, Remy. Can't say it wasn't a good run at the tahme," She could already feel the tears peeking out again, "But it was a mistake."

Rogue looked up again at the sleeping face, fresh scars marring the beautiful face she had memorized over and over again. What she wouldn't give to see those eyes open again.

xxx

Stop every clock

Stars are in shock

The river will run to the sea

xxx

Strands of hair covered his face as Rogue moved up to brush them off. She let her hand move down the side of his face, running a finger along the scar across his cheek, "Y' were supposed tah stay with meh, remembah? Y' promised y' would."

Rogue's tears fell onto bed before she attempted to wipe them away.

Some of the images flashed in her mind again. It had been happening variously for the past few hours. Some were Carol's, some were Remy's. Sometimes, she couldn't tell them apart. It was all a big mess in her head that she couldn't quite sort out; very little of it made any sense. As she rested in the chair, Rogue raised her palms in front of herself, staring at them as if with disgust. Nothing was going to be done if she stayed here. She was more of a liability then an asset. And she had lost all reason of progressing to gain control. And as long as these memories would keep haunting her, she couldn't stay. There was no focus. She needed to go somewhere; someplace that she could make sense of it all, somewhere so that she wouldn't be reminded of what she had done.

xxx

I won't let you fly

I won't say goodbye

I won't let you slip away from me

xxx

Resting her gaze back on Remy, Rogue spoke to him one last time, "Ah know…" she could barely control her voice, "Ah know, y' wanted meh tah stay here, Remy… tah teach the students… tah learn control… tah stay with y'. But… Ah just can't do it. Ah ain't as strong as ya are. Ah'm naght willin' to fo'give mahself, and Ah can't find that redemption… if Ah'm here, sittin' at y' bed side day in and day out."

She reached out one more time, brushing the back of her fingers across his cheek, "Ah love y', Remy… More then anyone else Ah've known. But Ah don't deserve ya, and y' deserve bettah then meh… A lahfe y' can share with someone that won't be puttin' y' in danger every day, certainly someone y' can love completely."

Rogue stood up over Remy, placing her hand over his mouth as she kissed the back of her hand, "Please, Remy… wake up. Wake up and have the lahfe that Ah can't give y'. Live and be happy."

She gave him a final look, a prayer, and she left.

xxx

Can you hear heaven cry

The tears of an angel

xxx

It was early morning in the mansion. Logan had not slept much and was on his way to the kitchen to try and get something to wake up his senses. However, something caught his eye as he passed the front entry. Through the glass, he could see a dark figure through the rays of the early sunrise. He made his way outside the doors and down the stairs. He was surprised to see luggage.

"Where you goin', Stripes?" he asked as if it was the dumbest question in the world.

She paused as she finished latching some baggage to the motorcycle, refusing to face him, "Somewhere quiet."

"It got a name?" Logan continued.

"Nowhere in particular," she huffed, picking up the past satchel and fitting it to the back of the bike.

Logan moved around the bike and stared down at the girl. Never though he'd experience the day where he'd had to see one of them leave the nest. He spoke with so much concern, "Call if you need anything, you hear me?"

Rogue looked up at the man, her eyes sad as she nodded in response. She knew Logan wouldn't stop her from leaving. That's why she was leaving so early, before anyone found out she was gone. Logan looked at her for a moment longer before moving around the motorcycle beside her and opened his arms to her, which she greatly appreciated and accepted.

xxx

So hold on

Be strong

Everyday on we'll go

I'm here

Don't you fear

Little one, don't let go

xxx

The two hugged for a few moments, Logan giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head, "Don't be gone for long."

Rogue looked back at him and smiled. Maybe one day she'd come back. For now, she didn't know. She grabbed the duster resting on the bike seat, Logan instantly recognizing it as the Cajun's. She turned and handed the coat to Logan.

"Tell him Ah'll miss him," she said softly. The coat had been damaged in the fight and had been fixed. He guessed it was Rogue's handy work. Logan simply handed it back to her, "Don't worry… I'm sure he won't mind."

Rogue nervously took it and put it on. It hung loosely off her frame, but fit her fine. It smelled so much like him. At least she'd be able to hold onto one piece of him.

Logan smiled at her before hugging her one last time as she said her goodbye.

"Take care, sugah."

He watched her mount the motorcycle, put on the helmet, and wave as she sped off down the path and out the gates. He would stand there for another 10 minutes before turning and walking back into the mansion and brewing the morning coffee.

xxx

Cover my eyes

Cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie

xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG! Not a joke! I started writing this chapter at 1:30 am, January 3rd, 2009. It is now 6:05 am.

I am VERY proud of myself for this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Also, I recommend reading this chapter with the song used. I wrote this chapter while listening to it on repeat and I felt very profound about the story.

So please! Read, review, and request. No flames please.

Until Next Time…


	17. And Then, There's Us

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to YouTube and search for Rogue Gambit videos. Anything by "karebare89" was made by myself. I have made numerous videos for ROMY, a few anime, and even some of my editing projects from school are up there. Hope you guys check 'em out.

**BTW! About my other fic, Meet You In The Red Room.** It is NOT on Hiatus. I am currently writing the next chapter for the story. But I'm fairly caught up with this story, plus school and portfolios. And I feel like I have a good vibe with this fic at the moment, so I don't want to loose it while writing another fic. I promise another chapter will be posted soon.

**Special note (Wanda W.):** Thank you so much for the support, girl! Even though it sounds weird, I'm glad that chapter was able to make some people emotional. That was my aim. XD But seriously, thanks, and I hope to see more updates of your fics! They are rockin' the free world!

**Okay!** Now about this chapter, there is VERY little Gambit or Rogue in here, simply because we obviously need to get the reactions of the rest of the team about Rogue's departure and the current state of affairs. I always kind of wanted it to be like since Rogue left, people have begun to notice certain things about their lives that they never did before, taking on the Rogue way of life. So it's like we see how the departure has made them look at themselves and their relationships more, and how it will drive them to "Carpe Diem"! (Seize the Day).

I'm sure most of you will get it as it goes along, but just in case, it's also mainly to line up the characters more closely to the comics.

Enjoy the chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vhat do you mean Rogue's gone?!" cried a very upset German.

Logan refused to look up at the small crowd teens that stood next to him as he silently drank his coffee. It was late morning, nearly noon when the group finally came down for breakfast. But it was understandable after. It was still a Sunday. He was at least generous enough to cancel training for the next few days. But that did little for those who were now stunned at the disappearance of their teammate and friend. It seemed to be a blow for most of them, Kurt obviously taking it the hardest.

Logan was never one to sugarcoat the situation, and after Rogue said her goodbye in the Southern sugary tone, he knew she wasn't the angry teen he helped raise anymore. She was her own woman now, someone that needed to find out who they were, more then anyone. And whether he or any of them wanted her to stay, she had to decide what she thought was best, even if that meant they might never see her again, "I mean what I said. She left early this mornin', took most of her things with her."

Kurt continued his interrogation, seemingly desperate for an answer, " But… but vhy?! Vhere vould she go? Did she zhay vhen she vould come back?"

A silent headshake was his only response.

Kitty, for once, stood silent, rigid. She hadn't even noticed when she woke up. Everything seemed normal, like nothing changed. How could she have not noticed? What kind of a friend was she? A few tears silently rolled down her cheeks before she ran out of the room. Piotr followed soon after, but not in sadness, in concern. The group slowly heard Kitty's sobs fading into the background.

It seemed like no one in that room could be happy with the situation. Most feeling like they had lost the chance to get to know the real Rogue, the one that was just starting to come out of her shell. The one that had saved most of their asses on numerous occasions out of sheer kindness. They finally understood what it was like to realize how much you need someone after they're gone. Sure, they all seemed to understand that it was a personal situation she needed to work out, that maybe she would come back. But that still didn't alleviate the regret they felt.

Teleporting himself into hell, was all Kurt felt like doing at that moment. He had lost the closest thing he had to family in this place. The closest thing that didn't remind him of Mystique or his abandonment. He had lost that guidance Rogue was so good at portraying, even if she never knew it.

Logan decided that enough was enough. He spoke sternly, but understandingly, "Lissen, I know most of you don' like it. But it ain't up to us what her decision is. Rogue has been through some worse shit then we can even imagine, and if any of us were in her shoes, we'd prob'ly do the same thing." He looked around to the young faces before him, eager for something positive to come from the much older man. All he could offer was he own experience and disappointment. But he wouldn't let that exhaust who they were.

"We just have to let her do what she needs to do, and hope that she can walk away from this okay. Until then, we're still the X-Men; if not fight for the cause, at least fight so that we can prevent things like this from ever happenin' again. Fight so men like Sinister never hurt another person, especially the ones we care for."

The words helped to lift the spirits of the team, gave them some incentive to not mourn for Rogue, but to hope for her. To hope for every mutant that is oppressed by humans or each other. But as they all began to filter slowly out of the room, Kurt was the only one left with Logan. The two stared at each other for a period of time before Kurt asked him one last thing.

"Vhere vould she go?" it was thoughtful and stern; a man on a mission.

Logan shook his head and refused, "Drop it, kid. If I know her, she's goin' somewhere none of us would ever be able to find her." He stood from his stool, finished the cup of coffee in his hand and left the room to relieve some tension in a long and hard simulation.

Kurt was left with his thoughts, unable to put it together coherently. He had told her that she could always come to him. That they would have listened. Instead… she left. It made him feel abandoned once again. All he felt he could do now was pray. Pray for her safe return home, wherever she felt that was.

xxx

It was quiet at the Institute over the next few weeks, the students were getting back into normal routines; school, Danger Room, choirs, homework. But for most, it seemed rather dull.

Kitty was still depressed for the few days after Rogue left. She couldn't help but feel that maybe she helped drive Rogue into leaving. It nagged at her when she would try to fall asleep every night and would end up looking over at the empty, well made bed across from her own.

It was around this same time that Piotr began to spend a lot more time around the brunette, mainly to comfort her. As such, the two would go to the med bay regularly to check up on Gambit. Kitty felt like she owed it to Rogue to watch over the patient for any signs of consciousness, so that maybe it would bring her back. Piotr would go to visit a comrade, friend, his condition never changing.

Over the days, Kitty began to lighten up a little more with each choir she did, each movie she watched. Mostly because of the massive muscle that she was spending much of her time with. She couldn't quite place it but there was definitely something she liked about the Russian. He was shy, but he always seemed to make her laugh. In a very different way then Lance would. Lance would blow up something in science class, or make a rude comment that got her to giggle. He was very immature in that way, and it was fun in the high school rebel kind of way. But the more time she was spending with Piotr, it got her thinking that maybe there was something better then the bad-boy image; something much more substantial that the metal-man could offer. And something she could offer that wouldn't be responded with a grunt, intellect and romance. The shy and soft-spoken were beginning to make an impression on her.

As the two were on their way down to the med bay, it became somewhat silent in the elevator. Kitty had been thinking it over the last few days and decided she would ask him. But she was unbelievably nervous. What if he was just being nice to comfort her? Or he wasn't interested in her? Maybe he wasn't into dating her type, out-spoken, bubbly personality and all.

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by Piotr clearing his throat, "Um… Katya…"

Oh, she was beginning to like that name.

"Yes?" she replied, smiling as her cheeks flared red, turning her head slightly away from him.

He cleared his throat again, scratching at his head to find the words, "I-ah… I vas wondering if you… maybe after dis, ve could… I mean, if you have no other plans.. which you must, because you are so lovely to be around… and…"

Piotr was such a mumbling mess. Kitty couldn't help but giggle at how cute it was. She tried to cover it as he looked down at her from his staggering height and blushed.

Well, since he was halfway there, she could help him out, "Are you asking if we could go out… on a date?"

Piotr's skin deepened in it's reddish tone as he nodded, fearing his voice would not cooperate.

Kitty giggled again and answered with her most genuine smile, "I'd love to." She could almost see his bones snapping as her turned his head at her reply, his smile growing the widest she'd seen it yet. No wonder she was swooning for him, that smile nearly made her heart stop. As the elevator reached the level, the pair stood staring at each other before walking out to the halls. Piotr silently touched his hand to hers and she responded as they grasped each other before entering the room.

By that time a week later, Kitty broke off her relationship with Lance, feeling better then she had in ages and leaving a crumbling and earth-shattering mess for the Brotherhood.

xxx

Scott and Jean were both still recovering from their injuries, but they were up and around like the rest of the students. The two, much like Piotr and Kitty, began spending time together doing choirs and going to their university classes together, especially after being captured so easily by Sinister's men.

After the whole ordeal, about two weeks later, Jean had told Scott and the Professor that she felt regret for what had happened in the sewers. Mister Sinister seemed determined to keep a hold of both herself and Scott. After they were knocked out, Jean didn't remember anything until she woke up in the med bay. She just couldn't understand why she didn't sense anyone near by. If she had just been more aware, if she couldn't prevented Sinister taking them, she felt that what had happened to Storm, Ms. Marvel, Gambit, Rogue, even Scott, all of it could've been avoided.

Maybe she could've sensed Rogue in the tunnels, to help prevent Malice's control over her. She didn't have the mental blocks the rest of them did. That was why she was susceptible to Malice's attack.

No matter what the Professor and Scott tried to tell her, every way Jean looked at the situation, especially after Rogue's disappearance, she couldn't disconnect her lack of power at preventing what happened.

Both men knew that even if Rogue had come to them, or any of the other students or faculty, nothing they said would have changed her mind to leave. But Jean didn't believe that. She thought that maybe she could have offered her some advice, help, anything that the young woman would have needed from a friend. And she had done nothing to stop her. Jean began to withdraw into herself and started to separate herself from the other students, even from Scott. He felt like we was looking at the old Rogue.

A few days later, Scott attempted to corner Jean when she got back from her class that afternoon. He found her walking up the master stairs to the East wing and called out to her.

"Jean! Wait up!"

She paused momentarily to look back down the stairs, but turned back not facing him, "What is it, Scott?" she asked plainly.

As he approached her side, Scott tried to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look at him, "Jean. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

She only pushed past him as she climbed the rest of the stairs, Scott following right on her tail, "There isn't anything to tell. I just have a lot of homework to do," she lied.

As always, Scott wasn't falling for it, "Come on, Jean. How long are you going to torture yourself over this? What happened wasn't your fault."

Jean, frustrated and tired, dug into her pocket for the key to her room while she mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for Scott to hear, "Well I certainly didn't help."

Having enough of the attitude, Scott ran I front of her door and took her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. It was then he saw how sad she was. Her jade eyes said it all, even if he could only see in red, "Jean, if you really felt like you regretted what happened, wouldn't you do everything in your power to stop it from happening again?"

Jean ripped his hands off her shoulders and retorted starkly, "Why the hell do you think I'm doing this? Huh? Better to just disconnect myself completely from everyone rather then try and fail."

Scott could only shout back at her, it surprised even him, "Then you may as well live the rest of your life alone in regret! If this is what you keep doing, you're gonna regret a lot more then just what happened. You're gonna regret losing me."

It seemed to knock his point across. He didn't want to say it, but he had no choice. Scott was being honest; if Jean continued to separate herself from everyone in the house, including him, he would cut himself off from her as well; only because she was becoming someone different. Someone he didn't love like he loved his Jean. The woman he loved was open and kind, friends with everyone in the mansion in her own way. And he felt like that woman was slowly fading away from him and everyone that cared for her.

Jean stood shocked, planted to the ground. She didn't realize it until now, but it suddenly made everything she had been doing the last week feel unimportant. If it meant losing Scott… she didn't care anymore. She shook her head, tears welding up in her eyes as she looked away from him again. Scott could only take it. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested against his chest, crying out the tears she had been holding for days. Scott rolled his hands up and down her back as hers wrapped tightly around his waist, gripping his shirt. He gently kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against her forehead before speaking in a hushed tone, "I love you, Jean. I just don't want to lose you."

He felt her nod her head against his chest. They weren't going anywhere.

xxx

School became a lifeless phase for Kurt. Everyday he would go into those damn classrooms and he would half-expect to see Rogue sitting in one of the seats. And everyday, he felt disappointment when it didn't happen. His dates with Amanda had slow started to run thin as she noticed his depressive state. She knew about what happened, sure. Kurt had told her a few days after when she noticed Rogue wasn't in any if the classes. But that didn't mean Kurt was any less relieved to tell someone how he felt about it.

He would still get the urges to just take one of the cars in the garage and go find her. Kurt had spent numerous nights up until the earlier hours searching various locations on the Institutes database. Locations of interest for Rogue, the house with Irene maybe, Louisiana for the parade, or some place she secretly had been wanted to go for years.

As much Kurt hated to admit it, he didn't know his sister as well as he wanted to think he did. He didn't know she loved jazz music all this time, or that she could cook if she really wanted to. He didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, if she wanted to continue being an X-Man or if she wanted to continue her education. Well, now that she had technically dropped out of high school, didn't seem like that was an option for her.

It just made him angry with himself.

About two and a half weeks after Rogue left, Amanda caught up with Kurt after classes. She tried to remain positive, but he mostly gave short, monotone replies. She could only frown at his lack of interest. He had his reasons, but it unnerved her at how obsessed with it he was. It was like he had no trust that Rogue would come back.

It was then an idea came to Amanda, causing her to stop and pull at Kurt's arm. He was confused at first as she smiled at him forlornly, "Kurt, can I bring you somewhere?"

Kurt gave no objection to the statement, and Amanda's smile grew as she led him through the Bayville streets. They took the transit to the corner of the city that Amanda lived in, passing by the white picket fences of suburbia and the shiny exteriors of public parks and schools. Little shops lined down one of the streets, most filled with décor, clothing, children's toys, and plenty of bistros and cafes.

Amanda was waiting anxiously in her seat as she looked over to Kurt, staring out the window at the various stores, taking almost no interest in what he saw. He flinched when Amanda tapped him, pointing for them to get off at the next stop. Kurt only hung loosely off the handle grip as they waited patiently for the bus to come to a stop, unknowing where they were stopping.

The doors opened for the pair as Amanda stepped out a few feet and paused for Kurt, before turning back to the massive building before them. Kurt looked up at the broad structure from his hunched stance and he suddenly felt sinful for standing in such a way.

The bells could be heard ringing at the top of the hour as birds fluttered over the steeple. The stain glass imagery illuminated the dark, bleak world Kurt had become accustomed to over the last few weeks. It set itself apart from every other building on the street, however, it seemed to fit almost perfectly with them. Kurt turned back to Amanda, slack-jawed, to see her smiling back at him, taking him by the arm and gently pulling him into the building.

"This is where I come when I don't know what to do," was all she said to him.

The wooden doors of the church creaked open as the two figures stepped inside. Apprehensive at first, Kurt took wary steps into the corridor, taking in the ornate design around him. Statues of saints lining the side of the pews, beside each were candles lit for those who had prayed for their help. The glass was only enough light up the room, but just enough to make it glow. At the very top of the aisle, the image of the Son of God rested on his Cross, over looking the few others in the room, praying to him for their own guidance.

Kurt bit at his lip, unsure of the situation, "Amanda, I don't zhink I should be in hear," He whispered to her as to not disturb the people in the pews.

"Come on, Kurt. Everyone is accepted here. Even fuzzy mutants," She replied happily, taking his arm and brushing the fur that was invisible to the eye, but not to the touch.

His weariness, however, did not yet fade, "Zat is mein problem. I don't exzactly have ze most holy appearance."

Amanda looked back at the man before her, putting her hand to his face and turning him to look at her, "You weren't allowed to go to church, were you?"

It was a sad statement, but Kurt knew it to be true, "Mein parents only did vhat vas best for me. If I had gone any ozer time wit'out an inducer, ze vould have never been accepted back into ze village."

"Do you believe in Him?" was all she asked, patiently waited as he seemed to weigh the question in his mind.

Kurt had many reasons to be full of spite for the Lord. His mutancy, why he cannot show his face without being called a demon child and the cause for so much pain. His abandonment, the fact that his mother left him to drown and that his only sister left him alone again. His isolation, being kept from God and other good people growing up because of what he was. They were all reasons to hate.

But what was good? What could he believe in?

His mutation brought him to the Institute, where he found who he really was, a small part of a much larger family; a family that accepted him for all of who he was, fur and all. It also brought him to Bayville, to his long-lost mother, to his unknowing sister, and to the woman by his side. Peasants who only knew kindness gave him shelter. Mutants who could only give acceptance when he asked of it. Love from those he would have never expected it from in his young life. He knew there was only one way that could have all come about for him, and it was the one who created mutants.

Kurt turned and looked up at the strong image of Christ, "Yes… I do believe."

Amanda nodded, sliding into the pew a few rows back from the front. Kurt bowed his head, slid in next to her and lowered the kneeling bar. The two of them lowered their heads as they clasped their hands together and prayed, but not before allowing a few single tears to be shed for those they prayed for. Amanda, for the protection of the young man beside her. And Kurt, for the safe return of his family, and for those around him.

xxx

Three weeks.

Three long agonizing weeks it had been since then and the overall mood had certainly improved. Students were only a few weeks away from exams and summer was already edging its way in. Everything just seemed to be looking up for the occupants of the Institute.

Kitty and Piotr were on their way back down to the med bay for their regular visits to the occupant of A-10. The two would mostly chat as they went in and out of the halls. But once inside the room, they would almost always remain in silence. Occasionally, Hank would come in the room while they were there, but otherwise, nothing really changed.

A worried face was always on the girl's precious face when in that room. Piotr would attempt to wean it away as best he could, but all he could offer was a rub of her shoulder in comfort. She always accepted it.

They both stood from their chairs and left for the door. Kitty froze mid-step, hearing a faint, raspy and wheezy sound emanate from the center of the room. She looked back into the room, finding nothing astray. The sound seemed to fade.

"You all right, Katya?"

Kitty looked back at the massive man behind her and smiled politely, "Yeah. I'm fine. Thought I heard something," she grabbed for the doorknob again.

***Cough, cough***

Kitty was so startled by the sudden noise, she nearly phased through the door. Loud, harsh coughs began to emit from the bed as the body that lay in it jerked from the spasms, awaking miraculously.

"Oh my God!" Kitty cried out, almost not believing what both she and Piotr were seeing. Piotr stared at the bed, a blank look of shock on his face, as the form gasped for a few breaths but slowly resumed his normal breathing patterns. He could see his head moving back and forth, guessing that he was confused.

Piotr quickly helped the poor frightened girl up from the floor as they both cautiously moved to the bed, finding a pained expression on the young man's face.

"Remy? Are you awake?" Kitty asked precariously, not sure if what she was seeing was real.

Almost instantly, Remy reached up and pulled the tube that was stuffed in his mouth out, finding it much is easier to breathe without it.

"Comrade? What are you doing?" Piotr asked as his teammate began pulling out the IV's and sensors attached to him, "Katya, go get the doctor!" He stated quickly, the brunette dashing through the door to find Hank. Piotr turned his attention back to Remy and asked again, "Are you alright?"

Remy only sat up and rubbed the sides of his head groggily and asked with a dry, husky voice, "Wh-where is she?"

Piotr stood confused at the question, "Who?"

"Where's… Rogue?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow! That was a hurdle to write!

I mean, I've gotten to so used to writing certain characters that it's hard to write for others because you're so used to a certain mannerisms.

But basically, I have an explanation for the 3 stories told:

How Kitty and Colossus get together and away from Lance.

How Jean's mentality slowly begins to wear down on herself and how Scott is almost always reassuring her.

How Kurt is introduced to the church, I thought I would use Amanda as the means to get there.

MUAHAHA! I really had to end the chapter there however.

Now if some of you could understand why I dated it three weeks, BRAVO to you! If not, then I shall explain.

In **X-Men #41, **there is the famous scene of Rogue and Gambit sharing a kiss right before they thinks they are about to die. As a result, Gambit gets knocked into a coma and Rogue struggles to deal with his memories.

**Uncanny X-Men #323** Almost three weeks later, while Rogue is out on the road, Gambit awakes up from his coma, finding Betsy and Angel, asking where Rogue is and saying that she is in danger because of what she now knows.

Now, I'm not gonna follow the comics event for event right now. But as I said when I started writing this fic, I wanted this fic to be a tie in from X-Men: Evolution to the X-Men cartoon/comics.

But I just wanted to you guys to know that I had certain reasons for certain events so that it could carry the plot from both series.

So yeah! That'll be it until the next installment, which I hope will be soon.

Read, review, respond, recommend, but don't flame, please!

Until Next Time…


	18. Where To Go From Here

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to YouTube and search for Rogue Gambit videos. Anything by "karebare89" was made by myself. I have made numerous videos for ROMY, a few anime, and even some of my editing projects from school are up there. Hope you guys check 'em out.

Enjoy the chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hank!" Kitty shouted as she ran through the med bay, looking frantically for the furry doctor, "Mr. McCoy!"

Quickly emerging from his office around the corner, Hank pulled off his glasses and looked at the frantic girl in confusion, "Kitty, what's wrong?!"

She breathed out quickly, "It's Remy! He's awake, but he's trying to leave."

Hank immediately followed her down the halls and back to the room, finding the Cajun being held in the bed by Piotr, refusing to let him leave. At any other time, the good doctor would have found the situation comical. But there was too much urgency and tension in the room at this point. As he moved into the room, Hank motioned for Piotr to let his friend go.

"Piotr, thank you, but that is unnecessary," Piotr did as he was told and let him go. Remy only looked back at the doctor, ready to attempt at leaving again, "I'm sorry, Remy, you are in no condition to go anywhere."

Remy shook his head quickly, still unsure of what was going on around him, "What happened?"

Piotr moved back towards Kitty, who seemed extremely frightened of what was happening in the room. Hank, turned back to the two and nodded towards the door. They left silently.

"Dat bad?" Remy asked again, apparently finding his wits again.

Hank regarded the younger man sadly, "It's been 3 weeks, Gambit," he sighed once, "You've… been unconscious since we left the tunnels, and there were some intense injuries you sustained."

He seemed to pay little attention, only nodding that he heard what Hank was saying. Remy gingerly reached down his side and felt the heavy bandaging across his ribs. It slowly came back to him. He remembered hearing that gun shot. Didn't notice it much at the time. Just something quick in his side. But when you've been trained to work through pain all your life, you mentally block it. That is until the adrenaline wears off.

Dragging Remy from his memories, Hank spoke up again, attempting to add a positive mood, "You were very lucky that you're tougher then you look. However, you will have to go through some physical therapy sessions. Not too many, I assure you. I'm sure you're body will heal faster then most," Hank approached the young man, taking his chart and writing off numerous key notes, "I'd like to do a run through to see how your body is healing."

Remy simply nodded, never meeting Hank's look, "Knock yo'self out."

During the run through of re-bandaging, blood pressure, heart rate, and all that, Remy could only recall the events that happened before he blacked out. Something was missing. He couldn't remember what had made him collapse. It was weird, like there was a void in his memory. Almost like when trauma patients have blocks during a terrifying event. Their memory can only draw blanks.

Only then did it hit him. The Acolyte base, and New Orleans too. Each time, there was that same void, that blackout. Rogue had absorbed him. '_Merde…_'

After Hank finished the rounds, he looked back up at Remy, who was still dazed, "Well, _Monsieur_ LeBeau, I am happy to tell you that due to your spectacular bed rest, your wounds have almost completely healed themselves. Some scarring, no doubt about that. But it'll be a full recovery. And your systems seem to be functioning just fine. You may not even need that physical therapy."

Remy looked up at Hank for moment and asked, "Dat mean I don' have t' stay in here?"

Hank laughed at the eagerness to leave, "Yes, Remy. You have my discharge. But I would recommend you slowly working your way back into Danger Room sessions before getting back into the field again."

"T'anks," he replied, hopping off the bed and heading into the closet nearby for spare clothes to change into.

Hank shook his head solemnly at the man before him before turning to leave the room.

"Hank?"

He turned to look back at Remy, "Yes?"

Remy swallowed hard before asking, "Pet' wouldn' tell me. Where's Rogue?"

Taking a breath and sighing, Hank nodded his head in understanding, "We… aren't quite sure."

Remy seemed to be shocked by his answer, "What do y' mean y' aren' sure?"

"Do not get me wrong. She is in good health; best that can be expected," Hank quickly replied to rectify his response.

"Den where is she?" Remy asked again, hoping to get a better answer.

Hank knew it wasn't his place to answer. The Professor should explain it to him, "Xavier can give you more details. I'm sure he will be expecting you soon."

With that, Hank left the room, leaving a frustrated and silent Cajun.

xxx

"So… she jus'… up an' left?"

Xavier sat behind his large oak desk, contemplating and gauging the young man's reaction to the situation, "Unfortunately, Rogue felt that she could not recover from the ordeal while at the Institute. She held too much grievance and, as much as I would hate to admit, she felt that being on her own was better for the time being."

Never had Xavier wanted to think that one of his students was unable to receive his help regarding their powers and traumas. Rogue, however, had been one of his biggest undertakings. Though he had promised to help her control her power, in the end, he really had given the young woman an empty promise; something he could not guarantee. He could only hope that she found the answers she desperately sought while aloft from her home.

Remy rose from the chair before Xavier, his head low in disbelief. It seemed incomprehensible to him that she would leave without word, "Didn' say to where?"

"No. She probably though we would follow her if we knew where she would go."

Remy looked back to Xavier for a moment. Though his thoughts were concealed from the mentor, it was plain by the look on his face he knew something. It was making him twitch in discomfort.

"Remy, I understand you and Rogue grew close while you have been on the team. It perfectly natural that you are upset with her leaving…"

"_Non_," Remy responded quickly, "i's more den dat."

Xavier noticed the sudden change in his countenance. There was something else.

Ah, yes, now he remembered. Ororo and Piotr had told him after the attack. Remy had admitted to them that he had once worked for Sinister. And with Rogue now possessing those recent memories, he feared that she would acknowledge his past and turn her back on him.

"It's the memories she took from you," Xavier pushed a little.

Remy should have known he couldn't have kept that part of his life hidden forever. Sooner or later, the truth always came out, no matter how good a poker face he had. He scoffed at the remark, "She's in danger, jus' by knowing what I know."

"What sort of danger?"

"Not'in' immediate," was all he said before rethinking his answer, "But she tries to piece it together, and goes places she shouldn', den it becomes a big problem. For de bot' of us."

Xavier nodded with acknowledgment, "I understand. However, for the time being, I suggest we let her be on her own. Perhaps she will not pursue anything she cannot handle."

Remy only nodded before turning and leaving the office. Once he shut the door, he mumbled to himself, "You don' know her de way I do."

He went back to his room that he shared with Piotr. Unoccupied, he sat on his bed in the dark, contemplating what he should do. Stay at the mansion, wait for her to come back. Sure, and be bored with everything the X-Men had to offer. Go after her, convince her to come back with him. What if she didn't want to be near him? What if she already found out what he did? Was that why she left in the first place?

There were too many what if's to think about. Nothing was for certain. How like her. The Rogue; a complete and utter mystery when she wanted to be.

The room felt cold without her there. Was she this cold when he left her to head down to the War Room that night? Remy looked back at the side of the bed she had slept on all those weeks whenever she stayed in his room. Though the bed was neat and made, he could almost she her still lying there, sheets just barely covering her from his view.

Why did he have to be so greedy?

That one, little kiss was going to be the downfall for everything he had with Rogue. It was always his selfishness, his ego. The feeling that he was invincible. It never hit him as hard as it did now that he was a damned man. Not with the Guild, not with Sinister. None of it hurt as much as it did now.

So what would he do? Leave her be? Maybe she was better off without him. Maybe she found someone else to be with that made her happy. It was always a possibility. But he missed her. He'd only been awake for a few hours, but he already felt like he had been without her for ages. Maybe she felt the same way while he was asleep.

Remy could have very easily used his resources, his contacts, any means necessary to find her. He always had his ways of finding people, and when it came to Rogue, he needed to know where she was, if she was okay, if she missed him like he did her.

After thinking over the same repetitive thoughts, Remy couldn't take it anymore. He needed a distraction. Something, anything!

He got off the bed, went to his closet and got changed into his more normal clothing. He grabbed his keys off his nightstand table and went to chair to get his coat, only to find it gone. He checked in the closet, the drawers, anywhere someone might have misplaced it, but it was nowhere to be found.

Remy groaned to himself before grabbing a spare, much shorter, black leather jacket he kept and left his room, passing by Logan on his way out. Logan himself was surprised to see the Cajun up and around. How he wished Rogue had taken the communicator with her so he could call her right now. Until then, however…

"Wow, back from the dead, Gumbo?"

"_Vous souhaitez,_" Remy sneered in reply.

"_Quelqu'un s'est réveillé du mauvais côté du coma__,_" Logan remarked quickly, getting a crooked look from Remy. He smirked back as Remy flipped up the collar of his jacket.

Just as Logan was going to walk away, he asked, "You seen where my coat went?"

Logan paused, trying to think of the perfect response, "Not for about… three weeks now."

As Logan left the Cajun in the hallway, Remy could only shake his head in disbelief. Suddenly, he didn't care so much that his coat was gone. He knew it was in good hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translations:

_Vous souhaitez_ - You wish.

_Quelqu'un s'est réveillé du mauvais côté du coma_ - Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coma.

Wow, that took a while to come up with. I wanted to get another one in. I have a few assignments due in the next few weeks and portfolios for colleges, so I thought I should get one more in.

PLEASE!!! I am asking you guys to review the story. It means a lot if you do, instead of just adding it to a fave's or alerts, though that means a lot too.

So review, reply, recommend, etc… but don't flame, please and thank you! ^__^

Until next time…


	19. My dearest Rogue

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to YouTube and search for Rogue Gambit videos. Anything by "karebare89" was made by myself. I have made numerous videos for ROMY, a few anime, and even some of my editing projects from school are up there. Hope you guys check 'em out.

Enjoy the chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two and half weeks earlier…_

Days on the road began to wear her down. Rogue had only made it through Kentucky three days after leaving the Institute. Stopping at the motel off the Interstate, she settled down for another night's sleep. It wasn't the Ritz, that was for sure. Ripped wallpaper, static for cable, she even feared some critters that called it home. Nonetheless, she brought in her satchels and rested on the semi-comfortable bed. It squeaked and creaked every time she moved. It was going to be one hell of a night.

The diner just outside, however, seemed determined to prevent her from doing just that. The diner was more active then usual, it seemed, the night she was there. Motorcycle gangs had crowded the place, keeping it company until the wee hours of the morning.

Initially, Rogue was highly annoyed by the disruption of her much needed sleep. But after an hour of trying to sleep through it, she ended up sitting by the window and staring out at the seemingly joyful group of people across the street. It wasn't a sight too particularly interesting, but she felt like it was the closest she would get late night company.

She decided to stay one extra night at the motel, though as much as she detested it, she needed to catch up on her sleep during the day before the next night was just as terrible as the last.

The next night, she was able to sleep without a single nightmare.

Rogue found it miraculous.

Though she had begun to fear Carol's presence more then the nightmares. The woman's constant badgering in her mind was taking its toll on Rogue. Flashes of the monster would appear briefly and would force her to stop at the side of the ride so she wouldn't swerve and hurt herself or other drivers.

As such, Remy's personality would calm her down, as would a few of the others, and she was able to continue on. That was until an hour later when Carol would act up again.

But despite herself, Rogue continued on, slowly, but she kept moving. The next morning, she packed up her bike and was back on the Interstate.

Rogue really didn't have a clear idea as to where she would go. A high school kid, barely old enough to drive the bike she was riding, leaving the only home she every really knew. Sure, she questioned herself numerous times, but in the end, her selfless nature to protect the people around her kept her moving farther from them.

Only after passing the border into Tennessee did Rogue decide on a location. The house she lived in with Irene back in Caldecott. It may not have been heaven, but it was all Rogue knew. Though she could only cringe at the thought of going back finding Irene still there, possibly with Mystique. However, until rogue was able to pitch camp somewhere and plan her ordeal out better, she would have to make due with whatever situation she would have to confront.

Two days later, Rogue finally arrived in Mississippi, in Caldecott. Just being in the same neighborhoods and smelling and seeing everything all over again, brought back so many memories. Some weren't as good as others, but they were her memories at least.

Rogue pulled up to the driveway, finding no signs of it being in use. The grass was raged and unkempt. A few of the front windows broken into. Limbs on the tree in the yard broken off and tossed around the lawn. Rogue knew that south wasn't the best at welcoming other "kinds". Since the mutant exposure, she only hoped that Irene hadn't gone through that turmoil. But by the looks of her old home, that may have just happened.

Rogue gently moved into the house, left unlocked and the doorknob busted in somewhat. Irene must have moved.

Not a single piece of furniture remained in the house. The living and kitchen were barren and her old bedroom not with a layer of dust covering the floors and walls.

The only room that had anything left in it was Irene's room, of which was also covered in dust, clearly unused.

It unnerved Rogue to a certain extent, wondering what could have happened to make Irene leave. As she moved back downstairs, past hallways that used to littered with portraits and photographs, now empty, Rogue only then noticed a large manila envelope taped to the back of the front door. No writing on it, no indication as to who it was for. But Rogue opened it all the same. It wasn't sealed.

She looked at the contents, confused at their purpose. There was a set of keys (two on one ring), a wade of hundred dollar bills, and a letter addressed to her. Rogue knew it must have been recent. If not, someone who had broken into the house would have stolen it long ago.

Rogue decided to read the letter before making any wild accusations.

She went into the kitchen, took of the duster and rested it on the island before she jumped up and sat on it as well. Picking up the letter, her eyes slowly grew wide.

_x_

_My dearest Rogue, _

_Though our parting was one I regret, you must know that I have always loved you as if you were my own child. You must understand that I took it upon myself when you were still very young that I was to be your caretaker rather then Mystique. After foretelling when you would runaway from your home, I also read various fragments of your future to come. I knew that in order to prevent certain events, I would have to be there to teach you and protect you rather then Mystique. We both love you, and your brother very much. _

_However, I fear that my own life may soon be coming up short. I fear that may have predicted my own death. That being said, I know you question looking for me. I ask you not to. I have lived a long and healthy life, Rogue. I am doing what I can now to make sure I pass on with no regrets and I ask that you allow it to come to pass. _

_As such, I am taking precautions and I have decided to make amends for the shortcomings of your mother and myself. _

_When the time is needed, my diaries can always be accessed and can help you as if were still with you. But do not let them fall into the wrong hands. Keep them with you and the X-Men. Though I do know that you recently left your new home, you will return to them. For your sake and theirs, you will. _

_One of the keys I have given you will grant you access to the diaries. When you need them, you will know where to find them. No one else knows of these writings. As such, I am entrusting you with great knowledge of the future lives and lives of the people you love. Use them wisely, my dear._

_The money I have given you should be enough to last you while you are back home. Yes, I know that you came back after the incident with Sinister. Mystique is currently working with numerous allies to track him down to make sure he cannot do anything like what he did in the Morlock tunnels again. _

_The second key I have given you is to my estate in New Orleans. I have no more use of it and I know that you have always loved going to Louisiana in time for Mardi Gras. _

_I know this is not enough to make up for our transgressions, but your mother and I are trying to rectify our mistakes. I only wish I could have 'seen' you again, my dear. However, I believe this will be as close as we get to one another before my time arrives. _

_And for one final telling (I know how much you always enjoyed my predictions), be sure to watch for the tricksters that will be coming to graffiti the house on your way out. _

_I am sorry, Rogue. I hope that you will not forsake your mother forever. She will attempt to make emends as I have. Please be open to her acts towards you and your brother. _

_And that is all I can tell you. I love you, my dear. Always remain strong, and remember all we have taught you and all I have told you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Irene Adler. _

_PS, Do not be so hard on yourself. I know it hurts now to see someone you love be taken from you, but you will see them again. Trust me. _

_x_

Rogue let a few of her tears shed as she read the letter, realizing just how important it really was. It was Irene's final testament to her; her last chance to contact her and say she was sorry for the way Rogue's life had turned out.

And the gifts in her 'will' were more then rogue could have imagined. She wasn't expecting anything in any sense of the will and, yet again, was given shelter from the only woman to raise her. Rogue felt like she was blessed beyond comprehension.

She clutched the letter close to her chest as she sobbed a while longer at the prospect of never being able to see her surrogate mother ever again. It seemed to overwhelm the young woman to a certain extent.

Eventually, Rogue was able to calm herself, taking the appropriate time to mourn the loss, not knowing when Irene's life would end. Afterwards, Rogue looked down silently at the keys and the money. She contemplated numerous actions she could take.

One, she could look for the diaries Irene mentioned in her letter.

Two, she could take the money and the keys to house, run for the hills and never look back.

Three, she could go against Irene's wishes and try to find her, some how to prevent her death.

However, none of those situations seemed to work theoretically.

Rogue was unaware of what diaries Irene was talking about and had no clue where to start looking. She said that she would know where to find them when the time came, so she decided to let it be. Rogue wasn't selfish enough to take was Irene was giving her. Maybe the house, because she really did have no other option, but the money… she couldn't do it. And as for seeking her out… much like the diaries, Irene was illusive when she wanted to be. Rogue must have picked it up from her. When Destiny didn't want to be found, she didn't want to be found.

Rogue was stuck.

But after debating with herself and the numerous people inside her head, she stayed the night in the house. Despite the lack of safety with broken windows and doors, Rogue never felt safer then in the bed of her only real mother. It was such a peaceful sleep, Rogue thought she had died.

The next morning, packing up again and repairing the front door, Rogue looked over the letter one more time, then at the items given to her. With a heavy sigh and heavy heart, Rogue pocketed the keys and buried the wade of money deep into her baggage, deciding it only be used for emergencies. The best thing, she decided, was to head out to Louisiana and put to use the house given to her. She had never been to the house and wondered what it was like. Small and cozy? Big and spacious? She didn't really know what to expect.

As Rogue, locked the door to the house and walked down the path, she distinctly heard the laughs and cheers of a group pre-teen boys coming up the drive. Poised with spray cans, Rogue simply walked up to them in a strong, commanding stride, catching all the boy's attention immediately. And all they could think was, 'Oh shit…'

"Whatev'a ya'll think ya gonna do tah this house, ya'll better just march on back home, cause yah ain't puttin' a smudge of paint on here!"

The boys scrambled back down the street without a word to Rogue, who stayed still a statue, watching them retreat. Once out of sight, Rogue smirked to herself and silently laughed at Irene's prediction. That woman was always right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WOW!

This was the chapter I have been contemplating bout for weeks now! Seriously, I wasn't sure how to go about it. All I knew was that I wanted to get Rouge out to New Orleans at Irene's manor. (More comic book references) ^__^

Well, I was at least glad to get another one up. I'm in the middle of portfolio season for schools, but I finished my second last one yesterday and thought I'd celebrate by writing another chapter.

So please read, review, recommend, whatevah ya like! Just no flames, please and thank you! ^__^

Until next time…


	20. Pigtails and Bow Ties

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

**For ROMY AMV fans:** If anyone is interested, go to YouTube and search for Rogue Gambit videos. Anything by "karebare89" was made by myself. I have made numerous videos for ROMY, a few anime, and even some of my editing projects from school are up there. Hope you guys check 'em out.

Enjoy the chapter!!

FYI, Before this chapter gets rolling, I want to explain something about the geography of the plot. Now, since Caldecott, Mississippi doesn't exist (though I wish it did because it would make my life a hellova lot easier), I am simply going to assume that Rogue is from Northern to Mid-Mississippi. Some of you may disagree, wanting her to be closer to the border of Louisiana, or simply across from New Orleans. However, it's my story, and the location of Caldecott is undisclosed, so I can do what I like! ^__^

Now, let's mosey!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day after Rogue left Mississippi, she arrived in New Orleans. It was a brisk trip, nowhere near as extensive as the general trip back to the south was. No pit stops, no distractions, just the one night stay in Brookhaven before crossing the state-line.

It somewhat shocked Rogue that she seemed eager to go to New Orleans. Last time she was there, it wasn't on the most pleasant of notes. She couldn't help but be reminded of the Cajun. It was inevitable. Rogue knew she wouldn't be able to complete forget about him, especially so soon after leaving. She would have to eventually, but she allowed a brisk notion of him. Like any drug, you can never quit it cold turkey. It'll always nag at you.

So she would indulge in something of him once in a while. The smell of his duster always did in a pinch. Better then some of his cigarette cravings she would get. But eventually, she knew she had to start forgetting about him. Otherwise, she'd never be able to move on instead of running away.

After the night stay, Rogue got into New Orleans while the morning was barely out. She had much rather look around and enjoy the place Irene left her without simply wanting to crash at the sight of a bed.

So, well rested and well feed, Rogue made into the city and eventually found her way around, making it to the house that was waiting for her. Man, when Irene said she left her an estate, she left her a friggin' legacy.

The place could have very well been described as a mansion. The only way Rogue could've figured it came into Irene's care was family inheritance or that a life with evil does pay… BIG time!

This was more then a shelter over her head, this was luxury in its basic form, and Rogue suddenly felt very humbled and embarrassed.

"Mo' then Ah deserve, o' need. But at least Ah won' be cold at night no mo'," Rogue chuckled to herself as she grabbed the little amount of supplies she had and made her way up the path and into the house.

The inside looked as impeccable as outside. Fully furnished, plants growing everywhere, hardwood rich flooring, echoing rooms, and the biggest kitchen Rogue had ever seen. She even had to guess it was bigger then the one at the Institute.

At the sudden thought of home, Rogue was sent into a shiver of what she left behind. She tried to push it all back, but the memories were winning out. As her eyes watered, Rogue simply turned away and tried to find something else to draw her attention.

In the family room, she found numerous pictures that she instantly recognized as from the house back in Caldecott. The same metal frames, same pictures. At least they made it out okay.

Rogue gently picked one up off the mantel and looked at it thoughtfully, holding it between both hands. It was of her when she was eleven. She had only recently started living with Irene by then and was still shy. Though not much had seemed to change in that time.

Rogue couldn't help but giggle at how ridiculous she thought she looked. Her hair was a fuzz ball when she was a kid. She never knew how to take care of it properly, so she always had curls and waves. As a result, she braided it in pigtails so it wouldn't show as much. The bows in her hair were so girly; it nearly made her cringe… nearly.

Her freckles were so obvious, and she always out in the sun too much, so the white streaks near her face always made her look more tanned then usual. That stopped when the bogus skin condition issue arose. Inside all the time, covered head to toe. Thinking about it now, Rogue only just realized what she had given up as a kid when she became a teenager.

Shaking her head, she placed the picture back on the mantel and continued to look around, thinking there was much more to be seen.

xxx

Hours later, after settling in, unpacking, reorganizing some things, Rogue decided to explore more of the city.

She had never been to New Orleans when Mardi Gras wasn't in progress. It would be good for her to get to know the city as a citizen rather then a tourist (or kidnappee).

It was almost dinnertime by then, so she dressed a little nicer then normal. With no one with her, she was less prone to hurt someone. Deep-v neckline, dark teal color, dark jeans, pair of black ankle boots, and her gloves. She even felt like controlling her curls for once. Now that she was on her own, she could experiment with her look even more then back at the Institute, where everyone would have to comment on how non-Gothic she looked.

She quickly looked herself in the mirror and instantly thought for a second what on earth she was doing. Why was she going out like she was celebrating? In a sense, she was. Celebrating the beginning of a new life for herself. One where she could be whomever she wanted. But deep down, she knew she only wanted to be herself… and herself wanted Remy.

It seemed wrong to be there without him. Like she was on a vacation and didn't pack something important.

In that instant Rogue squashed her thoughts and slowly started to repeat her mantra.

"You've gotta move on, sugah. Our lives are better without each other in them. It's better for us both."

'_You just keep telling yourself that, you little witch.'_

Carol was doing it again. Rogue quickly paused all that she was doing and rubbed her temples in concentration, trying to block off the imaginary woman. Instead, she only got more rowdy and upset.

'_You'll never get rid of me, Rogue. After all, you took all that I was. My powers, my memories, my life! You can't block me out forever!'_

After a few moments, Rogue calmed herself and the psyches in her head, including Carol. So there was more to move on from then just her former lover. Rogue would handle it. She had to… if she wanted to retain any of her sanity.

With frizz free hair, a dash of lip-gloss, and good head on her shoulders, Rogue was out the door in the breezy spring of New Orleans; intent on becoming the Rogue she always wanted to be.

xxx

_Present…_

Remy could describe his new 'awakening' as the bottomless pits of hell. Staring up at the same damn ceiling every night.

Life wasn't nearly as much fun as he remembered it to be before he was with Rogue. The bars were all boring, the alcohol tasteless, and the women less attractive then ever. Though he would never want to admit it, he did try to talk himself into forgetting Rogue, much like she had done to him, he felt. Since then, few times a week, he would be out as some bar, seeing if any of that old spark could be put back into his life. But every time, it was always the same boring, tasteless, ugly trash that just kept coming back. The most popular bar in New York, the richest Amoretto in the country, and the most seductive women he could find. But still… nothing felt right without her.

Every time he went to have a glass of bourbon, all he felt was the sting down his throat, never the flustered, high he got like the night he and Rogue were first together.

It had been a month since he got out of that damn coma – nearly two since Rogue had left - and yet, there was no word from her. It was like she had dropped off the face of the planet. None of his old contacts that were still loyal to him could dig up anything on her. The farthest they got was that she was down south, something Remy had already guessed on his own. It was the where in the south that was the problem. Caldecott had been his first thought, but it was quickly discovered that the place she used to live in hadn't been touched in a while. The same went for the rest of the county.

Remy, and his infinite memory banks, desperately scanned through his many talks with Rogue about places she liked to go or where she wanted to go. She did mention Paris once, but he highly doubted she would leave the country, especially with the bike she took with her.

Maybe California?

No; she always said she would only go there if she were with someone. And he always said that they would go out there someday.

Remy sat up in his bed, once again unable to sleep, tortured with his thoughts. He got out of his bed, grabbing a t-shirt as he went, and headed down to the kitchen, hoping that if he though really hard about Rogue, the alcohol might just do something more for him then just burn his esophagus.

The kitchen light was already on and Remy could distinctly hear jars clattering and bags moving around in a fridge. He, nonchalantly walked into the room, finding Logan buried deep in the fridge, seemingly as frustrated as the Cajun was.

"_Bon chance_. I saw some of de younger students grabbin' de last of de beer for some underage debauchery."

Logan didn't even look twice at Remy before slamming the door shut and walking up to the man with an open hand, "I know you've got somethin' lyin' around here, Cajun. Fork it over," was all he demanded.

Remy sighed, reaching into his hideaway and pulling out a spare beer for the burly man. Logan accepted it in silence and chugged nearly half of it in one go. Remy watched as he got his glass of spiced rum, an optimistic change.

Remy took a swig.

And sadly, just as stale.

Logan finished off the beer and quickly took notice of Remy's constant eye rubs, the dark circles becoming more apparent every day. As the Cajun hung his head, his hands against the counter, Logan could only speak up.

"You just… wonder what you could have done differently."

Remy's head remained down as he turned to face the Canadian, "I wonder dat every day of my damned life. Makes no difference now, does it?"

"Y' ain't the only one, Gumbo. We all got a past. Only difference is that yours affected Rogue."

Finally lifting his head up, Remy, and that defeated look on his face, turned to Logan, "It shouldn've."

"Too late for that now, Cajun. You got greedy."

"I t'ought I was gonna die."

"That don't change what happened in the tunnels."

"What would you have done, _eh_?!" Remy snapped back, shaking his head soon after, "_Stupide_ to ask to the man who won't die."

"Just because I haven't been in your shoes, doesn't mean I haven't been in Rogue's!" Logan argued, catching Remy's attention immediately, "I've seen what it's like to watch someone you care about die right in front of you and all you can do is give them their dying wishes."

"Anyt'in' as terrible as sacrificin' yo' sanity for somethin' most people get every day? I highly doubt it, _mon ami_." Remy trailed off as he tossed the glass back into the sink, passing Logan and heading out the room.

"Cajun," Logan called out, seeing Remy turn back to him over his shoulder at the door, "Rogue is the closest thing I got to a family. It killed me to see her go like that. I know it ain't yer fault entirely, but I needed to put blame somewhere."

Remy never thought he'd ever hear a form of apology from Logan in his lifetime, let alone to him, "Sinister, and his Marauders, would be a good place to start."

"I know. But I need to know something," Logan started, Remy slowly turning fully around back into the kitchen, "Would you ever go back to the way you used t' be; player or mercenary?"

Remy couldn't even comprehend the question as he only knew one answer, "Dere be too many skeleton's in my closet already. I was hopin' to clear it out wit' Rogue and de X-Men. Don' t'ink, after all dis, I would ever go back to dat life again. Given me too many nightmares as it is."

Logan didn't speak again about Remy's loyalties to Rogue or the team. He wasn't lying.

"I take it you've already tried to find Rogue through yer resources?" Logan asked, crossing his arms over his chest, coming out of the serious conversation into a semi-serious one.

"What makes y' t'ink I have resources?" Remy replied, copying the stout man's action, only with a slight grin of curiosity in his features.

Logan grinned back, "That bad, huh?"

Remy responded in kind, "Gave me not'in'."

Logan thought for a second, "Any general direction?"

"South… dat's all I got." Remy replied instantly.

Another pause from Logan, "Well, yer resources may not be able to track her, but maybe Cerebro's can."

Remy was suddenly beginning to like the man standing before him. He looked forward to working with him again in the future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY! Another chapter done within a week! Sweet!

Well, I tried to get some Carol banter in there, as well as an actual direction for our epic hero, Remy, to take on getting his _cherie _back. Thought maybe there should be an eye for an eye moment with the two important men in Rogue's life. And now… they're working together! AWW, how cute!

LOL, but PLEASE review you guys. I really want to finish this story, but the motivation to continue is slowly dying. I need a boost!

But as always, I'll take any comments you guys have for me with a smile. ^__^

Until next time…


	21. Tujagues

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

Enjoy the chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well…

As they said they would, they found her.

They had been at it for days…

Night after night, while the professor and the students slept, Remy and Logan were hard at work on their personal mission to track Rogue down.

Without a telepath operating the system, it became much harder to locate a mutant. It wasn't impossible, but much harder. All the data, knowledge, and detection capabilities Cerebro possessed took hours of processing for the two men, keeping them up and awake most nights just to find a single location. But in the end, it had all paid out.

Or so Logan thought anyways.

Everything they looked through pointed directly to New Orleans. Rogue had to be there; there was no doubt about it. And as simple as it seemed, there was always another angle to these situations.

Remy ran his hand through his long since washed hair, frustrated by the outcome of their efforts he and Logan had put into figuring out Rogue's location. Why, in all the places of the world, had Rogue gone back to New Orleans?

It had been a rush their systems when Cerebro finally came up with the location.

"_Mutant detected; New Orleans, Louisiana, 1244 Esplanade Avenue."_

Both men were relieved and shocked at the same time. But why was she in the French Quarter?

"Got her," Logan stated simply turning back to the Cajun, faces both stern and set. They'd be leaving within the day, firm and decided already. Remy didn't seem particularly positive, however. Just looked at the screen long and hard, like it did something wrong.

"Somethin' up, Cajun?" Logan asked, unhappy with the look coming from the Cajun.

Remy took a moment to respond, "Maybe... maybe we outta leave Rogue alone. She obviously left for a reason, _non_?"

"You sayin' you don't wanna go after her after the hours spent tryin' to find her, now?" exclaimed the feral man, not believing Remy's sudden change of mind.

Another pause, Remy's knuckles growing pale with his grip on the control panel. His face didn't show it though, "Logan, I can't go back dere."

Logan didn't exactly react to it. There was more information Remy wasn't telling him.

"What's the worst that could happen? She tells ya to leave without her? You know she hides in the tough guy routine. Probably misses you more then anythin'." he asked.

Remy's head went slack and let his head fall, wording this carefully. If Rogue really was caught between all of this, it would be his neck.

"Rogue's not de problem. If I could, I'd be down dere within de hour."

"Then what's the problem?" Logan retorted, getting impatient with Gambit beading around the bush.

"It's de Guilds. Dey've got some problems with me, really." Remy responded with a lack-luster enthusiasm.

"What the hell could you have done to piss them off? I thought you were their prized thief."

"What does it matter?" Remy exclaimed, standing from his seat to face Logan, "Doesn't change dat I can't go back dere, doesn't change what I did!"

"But it could change whether or not Rogue is okay," Logan said sternly, not moving an inch from Remy's outburst.

Remy tried hard to not to show it, but is past was slowly catching up to him. Happened with Sinister, why wouldn't it happen again with the Guilds? He turned away from Logan and moved to the far wall, throwing a very hard and fast punch it's way, the sound echoing around the War Room. Logan still didn't budge.

A few deep breaths later, Remy spoke up again.

"De thieves have been at war with other Guilds for as long as I can remember. Assassins have been our oldest enemies, and I was always taught te hate dem. But when I was younger, I became friends with the head of the Assassin's daughter, Belladonna, and as we grew up, our families saw it as an out of the wars; an arranged marriage. De elders t'ought it'd fix everyt'in'."

"But it didn't." Logan finished. Remy shook his head in response.

"It was supposed to take place about 6 months ago, when Apocalypse appeared. It was why none of de X-Men could find me for help.

"Up 'til de day of, t'ings were goin' as scheduled, besides de fact dat I had no intention of marryin' Belle…"

"Why's that?" Logan interrupted.

Remy knew the answer flawlessly, "As a friend, she was okay. But I never saw her as anything more. We tried dating for a while, but she was full of herself, and as an assassin, she could be evilly morbid and cold."

"Why didn't you tell your family?"

"I tried, but when you're in de family, your duty to them comes first. It's de same in any other crime family."

Logan nodded in understanding, slowly beginning to see the other side of the coin.

"Before de ceremony, Belle's brother, Julian, attacked me. Kept sayin' dat he'd nev'a let his family marry a thief."

Remy turned from the wall and sat in one of the nearby chairs, running his hand through his hair, frustrated by his own behavior, "Nearly killed him tryin' te defend myself. De assassins saw me as a threat rath'a den Julian, so… to maintain some level of peace, I had to leave. Only been back dere once since den, and it was with dere permission. If I go back dere now, not only would I lose my own head, but de wars will start again, and my family will die."

Logan didn't have to be a telepath to see how much this was tearing at Remy. As much as he wanted to make sure Rogue was okay and convince her to come back home, he couldn't risk his family's wellbeing. He was stuck. Logan understood better then most when duty came before the heart.

But there had to be some way around it.

"How likely is it they find out your in the city within 2 days?"

Remy though about it, "Ugh… probably 50/50 odds. Depends on if dere lookin' for somet'in' specific. But dey all know who I am."

"Any secret routes you might know about that could get us into the city and back out in 2 days?"

Remy sat for a moment. There were a few routes he could think of, but most were still in use by the Guilds… except for one, "Dere is one. Only oth'a person dat knows of it is my broth'a. And I doubt he still uses it fo' anyt'in'. Leads right into de quarter. But… if we're caught down dere…"

Logan stopped him right then and there, "Do you wanna see her?"

Head snapping to attention, Remy stared back at Logan, "You even have to ask?"

Logan grinned, "Well then, looks like we gotta make some travel plans."

Remy paused and turned his head from Logan, resting his elbows on his knees and interlocking her fingers. Staring at him solidly, Remy nodded. As much as he wanted to stay amongst the living, his desire to see Rogue was stronger. All he could do was wonder what she was doing right now.

xxx

_A month and a half earlier_

It was the third time that week.

The nightmares were gone. Vanished almost completely as if they had never even happened. The relief of which Rogue was forever grateful for. It had to have been losing all those catalogues of powers and psyches. Remy was right. It wasn't worth having that secondary power if it was torturing her. And thankfully, they were gone.

Now, however, wasn't a nightmare, but something Rogue determined to be worse. Carol was attacking her in her sleep again.

When she had a nightmare, they were frightening, realistic, and emotional, yes. But in comparison to being mentally attacked by a conscious being within the mind, was ten times as worse. They knew your fears, your weakest points, how to get you when you were unprepared; completely different from having a nightmare.

Carol was become acclimated to being within Rogue. Learning her weaknesses, looking through her memories, using what Rogue hated and feared most to attack her while she wasn't conscious. And it was slowly getting worse, Rogue feared. Carol would be close to taking over her body and she would never be aware of it. She could live again while Rogue remained mentally dormant.

After what she had just experienced, Rogue knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again that night… or any other night maybe. Waking in a cold sweat, her heart beating a mile a minute, and her imagination constantly replaying the graphic image of that monster attacking her.

Rogue rolled out of her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She made herself some coffee and 4:28 am. The irony of it all. Leave to regain some sanity and end up right where she was before. All that was missing was the comfort she had from her friends… her family.

Rogue missed them.

Sipping from her mug, Rogue moved to the window and watched the rainfall and listened to the patter against the house. It had been like this for two days straight. Water and heat in the South was never a great thing. But Rogue found it comforting. Just staring outside at the street, watching the few cars that would pass by in the early morning, splashing the large puddles onto the sidewalks that were only visible by the few streetlamps.

Rogue turned away from the window and sat at the counter, grabbing the nearby newspaper that was delivered the day prior. If she was going to up for the rest of the night, may as well be productive.

Though she had been partially enjoying her time in New Orleans the last week, she quickly realized that she was going to have to maintain a certain lifestyle if she wanted to stay here. A lifestyle that would include a job, most importantly.

Rogue had been sifting through the classifieds for a few days now, but hadn't found anything that jumped out at her. After all, what kind of job could she get as an eighteen year-old, high school dropout? Most she could expect was waitressing, and she knew that.

It was as she acknowledged that fact that she read over a fairly large ad pertaining to Tujague's.

"What do we have here?" Rogue murmured to herself, reading over the ad.

They were looking for new waiting staff. One of the most respected and visited restaurants in the state, and they were putting out ads for servers? Must've been her lucky day.

Since that day, for the next month and a half, Rogue quickly became a much-appreciated personality at Tujague's. The locals and sightseers, mainly of the male variety, found her enticing and a welcomed treat. The managers were thrilled to have found someone so coordinated with the job, but still a pleasure to be around with all the guests and co-workers.

Rogue couldn't deny that her personality had rapidly changed the last few weeks, but she liked it. People were more open to her, no one was afraid of her. Sure, they didn't know she was a mutant, but it gave her a fresh start; the exact kind she had been looking for since her powers manifested all those years ago. More so then pleasing the customers or her bosses, Rogue was pleased with herself. Her self-confidence was better then ever and she was able to be whoever she wanted to be, mainly herself.

Rogue had spent too much time living up to other people's expectations, whether it was school, Mystique, or the X-Men. Now, she only set her own standards, and as far as she was concerned, she was living up to them.

After a month of working, Rogue sold her motorcycle and used the money, plus some extra funds, to buy the red convertible that had a for sale sign a few doors down from her house. The owners, a couple that had looked like they enjoyed their long lives, were in their 70's and had bought the car when the husband was having his mid-life crisis. Barely driven, the car was in great condition and Rogue had instantly fallen in love with it. Though she herself barely drove it for the few weeks after because she needed to earn more money to afford the rising gas prices. For the time, Rogue walked everywhere she went, and after a while, her co-workers would comment on how 'tiny' her waist was.

After work one day, Rogue was getting ready to leave for the night in the women's washroom, untying her hair and putting away her apron, Monique, one of the other servers, a redhead, walked in to get ready to leave as well.

"Hey Rogue. How'd your till go ov'a today?" Monique asked, bubbly as ever.

Rogue smiled back in the mirror, "Was great. Made lil' ov'a six hundred in sales, and about seventy in tips."

"Wow! Really got a followin', huh?" Monique responded from inside the bathroom stall, "I got about forty. But de new girls always get de bigger pay outs for a while."

"Ah, so ya sayin' i's not gonna last for long, suga'?" Rogue laughed back, zipping up her bag.

"Precisely! Enjoy it while ya can," exclaimed the more mature woman, stepping out of the stall, dressed in her casual clothes, "Oh, don' fo'get to pick up yo' pay cheque. Dey got 'em in de back office."

"Thanks for the remind'a, hun. Would've left without it."

"No prob," Monique replied, fluffing her hair a little. Monique couldn't have been much older then Rogue, maybe 22 or 23. She certainly didn't look it though, "By de way, did you notice a couple o' guys lookin' yo' way durin' de end o' de dinn'a rush? One o' dem asked 'bout ya like he knew ya or somet'in'. Kind o' creepy if ya ask me."

Rogue grabbed her back and took one last look over her shoulder before leaving, "Nah, can' say Ah did. Probly just a bunch of cocky guys who'll go aft'a anythin' in a skirt."

Monique laughed as Rogue walked out to the door, "Haha, like you ev'a WEAR one! N'ght, hun!"

"Night, suga'," Rogue called back.

The night wasn't perfect. Rain started coming down about halfway through Rogue's walk home. It was then that Rogue completely forgot to get her cheque, even after Monique had reminded her.

"God dang it," Rogue muttered as she pivoted on the spot and walked back to the restaurant. Soaked to the bone, she got back in 10 minutes. Armand was just closing up when she got back, and he handed her her cheque, saying that he realized she forgot it and was going to give it to her tomorrow when she came in for the lunch shift. Rogue thanked him, and began walking, yet again through the rain, back home.

Around the same area she turned back, the rain had slowly stopped, leaving Rogue thoroughly soaked in the humid air. But even so, Rogue decided to walk a bit slower. It was late, almost two in the morning, and barely anyone on the more suburban streets. The air was crisper and Rogue loved the smell of fresh rain. Too bad it wasn't midday, might've been a rainbow.

As Rogue walked down the sidewalk, only a block away from the house, she heard a car rounding the corner behind her. She didn't think much of it. She heard the car stop, probably 10 feet behind her, and saw the headlights shut off in her peripheral. The engine still ran however. Still ignoring it, Rogue kept walking.

Then she heard the engine revved as it crawled a few feet. Rogue decided to look over her shoulder, trying to keep cool. The car, looking to be one too fancy to belong in the neighborhood, was still running, was stopped by the curb again. Rogue picked up her pace a little, nothing too conspicuous. But as fast as it had happened, the mysterious car turned its headlights back on and drove off down the street and around the corner. As Rogue walked up to her street, she looked down and didn't see the car in sight. She breathed with a relief and walked into the house.

"Man, that was weird."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay!! Another chapter!

Sorry for the wait.

Like I've said, I have this story figured out in my head. And I was able to fully write this one a while back, but I was rethinking my methodology of the lot and my writing style, ergo, the delays.

But I promise, you guys will see a reunion soon…. MUAHAHAHA! But what lurks in the dark?

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts you guys have been doing for this fic. It gives proper motivation to write it. ^__^

Until Next Time…


	22. I Only Have Eyes For You

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

Similar to chapter 16, I will have a song posted within the chapter, to sort of help with the mood. It is "I Only Have Eyes For You" by Jamie Cullum. I love this song, and since this story heavily moved down to New Orleans, all it did was remind me of this song.

I'm actually finding it very easy to write about Rogue as a server because I now have a part-time job as a server, and it helps like no tomorrow to write this now.

Also, I only just realized it. In the last chapter, I gave Rogue's co-worker the name of Monique. Monique is also a very close friend of mine, and almost anything we do nowadays, we do it together. I almost did not realize that I had used her name in my fic. XD (though the physical description is quite different then how my friend really is)

Enjoy the chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Are the stars out tonight?

I don't know if it's cloudy or bright

'Cause I only have eyes for you, dear

xxx

Tujages was slow that night. Barely any tables were full. Then again, it was a Tuesday.

Rogue wandered through the dining area, picking up random scraps people left along the floor or tables. She only had one table at the moment and they were happily eating away. With very little to do, Rogue walked up to the old cypress bar and began chatting with the bartender, Monique soon joining them on such a slow evening.

Little attention was paid when the door opened and more visitors arrived. Monique was the first to notice and tapped Rogue on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey hun, that guy that just walked in," Monique started in a hushed tone. Rogue looked over her shoulder, inconspicuously as the host lead a single man to a table.

"What about 'im?" Rogue asked, not knowing what Monique was talking about. Maybe she was going to try and set her up again on a date. After what had happened with the fruit-cake Monique set her up with a few weeks prior, Rogue wasn't about to fall for it again, "Ah swear, if you try hook meh up with 'im lahke that Johnny what's-his-face, Ah'll…"

"No, no!" Monique stopped Rogue, "He was one of de guys dat was eyein' you de other day, when it was rainin'."

Rogue looked back again, utterly confused.

Said 'guy' was just sitting down at his table, pale-ish blonde hair, ever so slight goatee, and a leather over-coat that seemed to be almost too heavy for that time of year. He was cute, not so memorable. But for some reason, he seemed familiar. Maybe it was some flashes of memories from the psyches, she wasn't sure. All she knew was she had probably never met him in her life.

"Nevah seen 'im befo'."

"Rogue," The hostess that seated the man approached them, "Table 8 is yours."

"Well, looks like Ah'll be getting' tah know 'im a bit mo' anyways," Rogue told Monique, who had begun giggling at Rogue while she grabbed a wine menu from the bar and moving over to the mystery man's table. His head was upright, but his eyes looking down at the menu below him. Rogue did little to try and grab his attention.

"Evenin', sir."

The man's head almost snapped at attention after she spoke, "_Bonjour, madamosielle,_" he replied, allowing the greeting to roll from him. It was made clear that he gave her a through once over as she stood before him. Rogue had seen this type many times before, but why not earn the extra tips.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme vous fais ici tout seul?_" (What is a gentleman like yourself doing here all alone?)

"De better to appreciate the beauty dat is around me, _ma cherie_," he replied again, gently taking hold of Rogue's gloved hand and kissing the back of it. Cajuns; always the charmers, always the same. Well… not all of them.

"_Merci beaucoup._ Can Ah get ya somethin' tah drink?" Rogue asked politely, placing the wine menu on the table.

The man paused for a moment, not even touching the menu, "Merlot, _s'il vous plait_."

"Comin' rahght up," Rogue smiled as she turned and walked back to the bar.

xxx

My love must be some kind of blind love

I don't see anybody but you

xxx

Over the course of the evening, Rogue's other table had paid and left, Monique finished for the day, and still that mysterious man sat, drinking his Merlot long after his short meal had ended and his bill paid. Monique had told Rogue to at least get the man's name before the night was over. It seemed that that was his goal to learn hers as well. How many had tried, but still she, only known as the Rogue.

"Lost in thought?" Rogue asked him on her round, the man staring blankly ahead of him, until she came into his view.

"_Non_, not so much now," he joked, sitting straighter in his chair now. He extended his arm to the chair across from him, offering her to sit as well. Rogue took the offer.

They talked for a while, yet some how remaining vague on both parts. He, a businessman. Which business, he would not say. His taste for Merlot, a family trait. Whose family, unknown to even him.

Rogue played along. It was fun, something she hadn't had in a long time. She missed it.

xxx

The moon may be high

But I can't see a thing in the sky

'Cause I only have eyes for you

xxx

"Dere still is one t'ing, ya not told me, _chere_," he said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Really? What's that?" Rogue questioned.

He looked up from his glass and smirked, "Yo' name?"

Rogue bit her lip and looked away from him, silent, but teasing, "Ah should probably get back to work."

"A trade? Mine for yours?" He quickly retorted before she could even stand from her seat. Rogue eyed his suspiciously, but only seeming to find that playful glint in his eye.

"Fahne. What's yours?"

He smiled as he spoke his name, "Phillipe."

"Lovely name," Rogue replied.

"_Et tu?_" Phillipe asked in anticipation.

Biting her lip again, "Ah only go by Rogue."

Phillipe leaned back in his chair taking in the name, "It suits you well… Rogue."

Rogue could only smile as she light-heartedly ended the evening, "Well, that was certainly enjoyable, but as yah can clearly see, _Monsieur Phillipe_, we will be closing soon."

"Oh of course. Don't let me keep you from returning home after such a long hard day of work," Phillipe joked, earning a sigh and eye roll from the southern belle. He quickly took her hand in his again, as gently as before, and kissed it again, "Until we meet again, _ma cherie._"

Rogue blushed as he turned with his coat in arm and left the building. But for some reason, after all that time talking to the mystery man, all she could think of as he walked out was Remy, and the last time she saw him. When the world made sense and when everything seemed right. That image of him walking out the door, coat in hand, that was all she saw.

xxx

I don't know if we're in a garden

Or on a crowded avenue

xxx

Rogue had left soon after Phillipe did, in a fit of tears that she desperately tried to hold back. The walk home seemed even longer when she cried. All she wanted was to curl up with a pillow and sob until all water had left her body.

Why wasn't she past this yet? She should have been happy with her new life. Everything was going so well and even the attacks from Carol had become more and more suppressed. But whenever it came to Remy, all those memories just came back to her, never letting her forget that she had passed the happy time of her life at only 18 years old. She knew she would never be that happy again, as much as she wanted to be in her new life.

Rogue, deciding she had enough with walking, flew the rest of the way home in the now deserted streets at 2 am. She quickly got into the house and threw her bag across the room as she collapsed onto the sofa in the living room. She cried into the throw pillow for twenty minutes before talking herself back to normal. Her face felt tight from dried tears, her make-up smeared. Her hair felt knotted from the wind blowing through it on the flight home. Rogue quickly decided that a nice hot bath, with lots of lavender, would calm her down and make her feel better.

Too lazy to care about where her clothes ended up, she undressed as she walked up the stairs and to the master bathroom, a trail leading behind her all the way to the door. Hair in a loose bun and jewelry removed, Rogue slipped into the steaming bath that seemed to soothe all the aches she felt earlier. She reached over to the iPod radio she kept in her bathroom and hit play, Jamie Cullum filling the room with soft piano and even, steady beats.

xxx

You are here, so am I

Maybe millions of people go by

But they all disappear from view

I only have eyes for you

xxx

Hair dried. Teeth brushed. Pajamas on.

Rogue moved straight from the bathroom to her bed, exhausted from the long day. She sat on the side of bed, attempting to clear her mind. The less active it was, the better she slept. It had become a nightly ritual for her; one she was intent on maintaining to regain at least a portion of her sanity. Staring blankly ahead, Rogue's attention soon fell on the open closet that held a large portion of clothing that needed to be washed. But hanging still was the duster she cared for with pride. Ignoring the dirty laundry, Rogue stood from the bed and sauntered to the neatly hung garment, gently taking it from it's hanger and holding it in her arm as she pondered it's sentimentality.

Rogue returned to the bed, duster still in arm, and laid down on the comfy bed, grabbing a pillow and curling up on her side. Her face was buried in the lapel of the trench coat, reminiscing all the scents that lay dormant. It was all she needed to calm her thoughts.

As the coolness of the pillow died under her touch and the hot weather, Rogue rolled over, facing the window and rested against another pillow. It seemed awkward to her that it was warmer then I should have been. She remembered turning on the air conditioning before she left for work that day. Her thoughts some what faded as she began drifting off. But before fading off completely, she looked out to the window to see if it was open. She must have been dreaming already. All she saw were those beautiful red eyes she had missed for so long.

Rogue smiled at the memory, her eyes watering again, "Ah missed you, Remy."

Rogue silently fell into sleep as the tears streamed down her pale cheeks, soon gently brushed away by caring hands.

xxx

My love must be some kind of blind love

I don't see anybody but you

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Another chapter! Started this last night actually. Took a while to figure out how I wanted to start this off.

Don't worry, all will be revealed shortly. Muahahahaha!!!

PLEASE review you guys, even if it's constructive crit! I love that stuff! ^__^

And thanks to those of you who have been. Your words of encouragement mean a lot to me. 3

Until next time…


	23. Across the River to New Orleans

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

Enjoy the chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left early in the morning, before the sun even thought about rising. Every detail to get in and out of the city worked out and planned; including the possibility of bringing back a third party. Both their bikes loaded and ready to go. It was going to be a long two days.

They rarely stopped along the drive down state, rarely ever speaking to anyone when they did, barely to each other. For Logan and Remy, this drive was strictly business, at least until they reached their destination. And until then, they would tolerate each other's company. Luckily, with two motorcycles, there already isn't much room for discussion. The more quiet they were, the less likely they were to be noticed. After all, if Remy's connections were able to track Rogue that far, why couldn't the Assassin's find them? They remained as covert as possible, never staying anywhere long enough for people to remember names or faces. When they slept for the one night, they were in well after midnight and gone before daybreak.

Time was of the essence for these men. As much as they wanted to deny they were worried about Rogue because they knew she was strong on her own, they feared more of the knowledge she now held. An outsider now knew anything that was strictly "need-to-know". The longer she stayed in the city, the more likely she was to be noticed. Even to convince her to leave the state would be enough.

To keep his mind at ease along the trip, Remy kept reminding himself that Rogue knew better to open her mouth about anything like that. Especially if she did have his memories, she would know to lay low in the city. But it only lead to more questions for the young man. What if she knew about things that didn't even concern her safety at the moment? His engagement to Belladonna? Would she know of that? Or Genevieve's death? Maybe the dead body in the river?

It was too much to think about, too much to remember. Most of it, Remy thought he had forgotten. But just thinking of what could have been running through Rogue's head to make her leave like that made all the skeletons from his past come crawling back. Even if the X-Men accepted his past and offered him a new start, it'd be nothing if Rogue thought of him the way he did of himself; a monster.

xxx

Two days later, Logan and Remy arrived in Akers, Louisiana. There was a bridge that connected from Akers to Edgard. However, during the time of the underground railroads, there was a system built under the bridge for slaves that were traveling from Mississippi and into Louisiana. Remy and Henri found it when they were teenagers and began using it for personal reasons, and all that that implied. Only they knew about it.

Remy did a scout out of the area where the tunneling system began. When he was younger, he used to leave tell-all traps that would let him know if anyone had been using the tunnels while him and Henri weren't there. If unused, he and Logan would be able to get in and out of New Orleans without resorting to the Interstate and with over ninety percent chance of making it out undetected. The rest was based on luck. Hopefully, it was with them today.

"I's all clear, _mon ami_," Remy said, jumping down from the tunnel's cover.

"Then let's move," Logan spoke sharply as the two of them quickly mounted their bikes again, and began the drive into New Orleans.

The trek wasn't long, little over 30 minutes. They emerged in a small park just outside the main city. Remy would still have another 20 minute drive to the address Cerebro gave them.

They looked to the horizon of the city, the sun setting just behind it. It was just as Remy remembered it, and just as beautiful as ever. But once again, he was here under the most uncomfortable circumstances.

"So Cajun, it's all you now."

Remy looked over to Logan, "You ain't comin'? Help give her incentive to come home?" He asked, confused at the deviation from the original plan.

"You guys have some heavy stuff to talk about. She won't talk if I'm there."

Remy looked back to the city and nodded. Logan was right. Rogue had her pride, and the fewer the people, the better.

"Besides," Logan started again, getting Remy's attention, "If having you there to bring her home doesn't give her enough incentive, she isn't coming home at all."

Remy chuckled, humbled, "Le's just hope she don' toss me out befo' I can get a word in."

"Just remember she hides her emotions. Even if she acts like she's happy or tellin' you to leave, get to the problem and get her to talk about it. Once it's out and over with, she may be less reluctant to come back."

"You mean I gotta make her cry," Remy replied, more a statement then a question.

"I know ya hate it as much as I do, but then she'll have nothin' to run from and any problems ya got between you two will be dealt with."

Nodding again, Remy revved his bike, "I'll be back within 12 hours. Anyt'in' past dat, there's a problem."

"I'll bring the back up," Logan replied, holding his fist and unsheathing his claws. Remy chucked again and sped off out of the tunnel and into the city. Until then, Logan was sure he could keep himself occupied. After all, he wasn't the one exiled.

xxx

Remy pulled up to the house and he was in awe of the size. When had Rogue had the time or finances to get a place like it? It even rivaled the Guild house in size, only smaller because of the lack of land around it. And at least his home housed numerous thieves at a time. As far as he knew, Rogue was on her own. Why would she have a place this expansive and, most likely, expensive?

Sliding off his bike, Remy removed his helmet and got a better look at the outside; shrubbery surrounded the house and colors of various flowers, all obviously taken care of recently, made it feel like you were in the Land of Oz. Remy moved up the walkway and admired the subtleties around him. He was never a man to stop and smell the roses, but he might just become one.

However, there wasn't much time to ponder much else as Remy remembered why he was there in the first place. Near as he could tell, Rogue wasn't home. It was just dark enough outside now that she would have turned on a few lights, and none were visible. Though new looking, there was no new security system installed – he would have to talk to Rogue about that too. Remy got to work on picking the lock to the front door and was in within fifteen seconds. He relocked the door and began exploring the space. It looked well lived in; not messy, but definitely used. In the kitchen, dishes in the sink, dish washer finished and waiting to be emptied, loafs of bread quickly twirled and tucked as if someone in a rush to get breakfast for the day, some crumbs and open butter tray as evidence. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thought, seeing Rogue run around in the morning. She was always so smooth at the Institute, mainly because everyone else was in such chaos. Rogue was getting sloppy… but he still wished he could have seen it all.

Remy moved around a bit more, making sure to leave everything they way it was. In the living room, a few photos lined the side table; some of Rogue when she was younger, with pigtails. Remy had to pick it up to look at it better. Her smile was just as beautiful back then as it was then. He carefully placed it back down, looking over more photos. He was surprised to not find any of the X-Men in the photos. Though there weren't many, Remy would have thought she would have one of the girls, maybe Logan or the Professor. Heck maybe even one of the two of them. But nothing. Looked like she wanted to forget about that part of her life.

The house held more truth about Rogue then Remy really knew about her. Without the influence of everyone else's opinion of her, she was able to be whoever she wanted to be. And this house was amplifying it, loud and clear. She was nostalgic, carefree; things she couldn't be as the Goth girl or an X-Man.

By the time Remy reached the second level of the house (which was a long time), night had well set in and he began to wonder what Rogue could be doing on a Tuesday night that late.

Remy wandered along the hallway when he walked by a slightly open door. His interest perked as he quietly moved into the room. It was the master bedroom, clearly obvious that Rogue slept there. The vanity in use, littered with various make-up and hair products, but fairly organized. The dresser was filled with clothes that you would have never guessed to be Rogue's. The bed was made, but also in a hurry, the edges pulled in various ways in a few quick tugs. Remy gently sat on the bed and stared out the window as he thought.

"Come on, _chere_. Where are y'?" Remy asked silently.

He let out a long held sigh, running his hand through his hair and over his face. Maybe he should have shaved, taken a shower, at least, before coming to see her. Two days worth of scruff lay across his jaw and his hair molding easily with the grease accumulated.

But as he contemplated a shave, Remy could remember one of the various occasions where Rogue made the point of telling him to keep the scruff.

"_Ah lahke mah men a little rough…"_

Suddenly… Remy didn't think he needed to clean up much. He stood from the bed, making sure it appeared untouched, and moved to window, opening it to the humid Louisiana evening. The breeze was welcoming and felt like home. How he wished he could just stay in New Orleans with Rogue.

But Remy was quickly shaken from the thought when he heard an echoing sound, approaching quickly. It sounded like… sobs?

Remy hid back in the house, taking careful looks around the windowsill. It was Rogue. She was… flying? And crying…

She flew out of his view, downward to the front door of the house. Remy quickly hid in a crook between the bedroom and the bathroom as he heard the door open and the sobs only becoming louder, a loud smack of a bag being thrown and springs in the couch squeaking under pressure. Then, it was silent in the house except for the muffled sobs he could hear. For over twenty minutes, Remy had to sit and endure listening to her cry. He wanted to go and comfort her to make it stop, then crack open whoever it was that made her cry. But if he made his presence known while she was upset, she would never listen to him. She would only get more upset. He knew he could last, but it didn't make it any easier to hear.

After a while, the sobs faded to sniffles and Remy heard the couch springs squeak again, along with footsteps against the hardwood floors. Remy had to move if he didn't want to be seen. Rogue was walking up the stairs and… striping. Though Remy was not distracted, he quickly found another hiding spot in the guest bedroom at the other side of the bathroom. He made there without a sound and out of Rogue's sight. She walked down the hall and into the bathroom, nearly completely nude except for her underwear, closing the door behind her.

Remy let out a held breathe as he heard music beginning to play from the bathroom and saw steam seeping through the cracks. He waited anxiously for her to leave, though he didn't wait long. Rogue was in and out of the bathroom in ten minutes, dressed for bed and wrapping her hair into a messy bun. Remy couldn't help but watch her from the shadows of the opposite room. She sat on her bed with a sigh, running her hands over her cleaned face and taking a few deep breaths. Meditation maybe? She stayed quiet, but began looking at something in the closet. Remy couldn't tell what it was from the angle, but watched with interest as she smiled, a sight he sorely missed seeing, and stood from bed. He could hear the clatter of hangers as something was removed and finally saw what she was getting. His duster; repaired and all the bloodstains removed. Remy stood shocked as Rogue ran a hand down the coat and quietly crawled back into the oversized bed, cuddling up to the coat.

Remy could no longer stay where he was, convinced Rogue would not be upset with his presence. As only a thief could, Remy moved silently into the room and crouched by the side of the bed closer to the window, never taking his eyes of Rogue. The closer he got to her, the more we wanted to just crawl into the bed with her like they had so many times before. She was still the beauty he remembered. Her hair may have been curlier then before, and her lips less stained by darker colors, but her skin was still as flawless as it always was. Remy only wished he could see those emeralds again and he would have been in Heaven.

As if his prayers were answered, Rogue turned towards the window and slowly lifted her eyes open, looking directly at Remy. He stiffened for a moment, both mesmerized by the eyes of who's brightness he sorely missed and unsure of what to do now that Rogue had seen him after so long.

There wasn't long to wonder as Rogue's smile returned and she spoke softly, "Ah missed you, Remy."

The moment didn't last long, her eyes dewing a little before they closed once again, letting the tears spill down her cheeks and onto his duster. Remy knew there was nothing to be done or said. He simply reached over the bed and gently wiped away the tears he could not bare to see on his _chere's_ face. As much as Remy loved hearing her sweet southern drawl again and as badly as he wanted to kiss her right at that moment, he knew he couldn't.

Still… he wanted to.

For now, he would let her sleep. She looked exhausted and he would not disturb Rogue when she looked too peaceful as she slept. Remy sat back against the wall below the window and took up a post, refusing to fall asleep, though being exhausted from the long drive. He would wait. Two months out of his reach, he could wait one more night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woot! Another one up! So now that Remy in New Orleans and face-to-face with Rogue again, you know what the next chapter is gonna be right? Riiiight! ;)

But many of you were thinking that it was Remy and Logan that was following Rogue… hmm… interesting twist. Then who was it following her that night? We'll soon find out!

Until then, PLEASE keep reviewing and reading! I appreciate the comments and critiques!

Say tuned!

Until next time…


	24. Rub My Eyes in Disbelief

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns all X-Men related things, though I own this fic and the general concept for it.

**Rating:** Rated M for language and mature subject matter.

Enjoy the chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was turning into one of those nights for Rogue again. Another Carol attack.

Her dreams started so beautifully too. She saw Remy again, he was okay. She would cry words of disbelief and joy; he would whisper words of adoration and encouragement. It was like Rogue could feel his hands on her cheeks again, wiping away her tears. But more then feeling that touch again or hearing those words, Rogue just wished that her eyes weren't deceiving her. To see him awake, alive, as if nothing had happened. More then anything, that was what made her emotional.

But it wasn't so. Carol was manipulating her thoughts again, to images that caught her off guard and left her vulnerable. Changing from Remy into Ms. Marvel, his gentle hands now talons threatening to strangle and rip at Rogue's throat. Carol would cackle maliciously and then scream like a banshee, the sound racking at Rogue's ears and causing massive headaches. Rogue would latch onto the psyche of Carol and try to fight the madwoman off her, but as much as she now had her super strength, that didn't matter in the scape of Rogue's mind and her dreams.

There, Rogue was subject to the terror of Carol Danvers.

xxx

Remy had slowly started nodding off around 4 am, two hours after Rogue had gone to sleep. Though not in the most comfortable position, better a hard wall and carpet floor then sharing a motel room with Logan again.

The momentary laps soon faded when Remy heard murmuring, his senses remaining aware at all times. Awake again, Remy moved forward onto one knee as he looked over the side of the bed. Rogue was having a nightmare. What began as only murmurs escalated into groans and tossing from side to side. Immediately, Remy sat on the side of the bed and gently shook Rogue to wake her up.

"Rogue," he said, barely above a whisper, her arms beginning to thrash out. Remy took a stronger hold on her shoulders and

shook with a bit more force, "_Chere_, wake up."

"No…" Rogue moaned out, trying to get out of Remy's grasp, but he kept his hold.

"Rogue…"

"NO!" She cried, pushing Remy off of her and across the room. He smashed into the wall hard, enough to make paint and drywall fall crumble as he lay on the floor. Rogue sat in her bed and became instantly aware of her surroundings. Her heart pounding in her chest and her breaths uneven, Rogue was suddenly aware of the absence of the weight she had felt. It was so real. Or maybe the nightmares were just getting worse.

Remy slowly regained consciousness, coughing, as a result of drywall dust and needing to catch his breath again having most of it knocked out of him… literally.

Hearing the coughs, Rogue gasped in surprise and rose quickly from her bed, floating a few feet above defensively, "Who the hell's there?!" She demanded.

As Remy regained some footing, his hand massaging to his now sore shoulder and shaking some dust from his matted hair, "Excellent way to greet an ol' face, eh _chere_?"

Rogue's face instantly fell as she realized who now stood at the foot of her bed. A million and one emotions flooding her at once; shock, amazement, fear, desire, hope, but most of all, relief. She gently floated down to floor beside her bed, but only moved forward a pace or two, still unsure that what she was seeing was real.

"Remy? That… that really you?" she mumbled out loud, her eyes unwavering from the figure before her. Thankfully, his eyes were just as stern.

"You been expectin' othe'a company, Anna?" he asked jokingly, that oh so memorable smirk of his appearing on his still scarred and unshaven face, hoping to somewhat lighten her surprised demeanor. Rogue knew it was him.

Wordlessly, Rogue approached him and silently wrapped her arms around his chest, her hands clenching the short leather jacket he wore. Remy didn't ask her why she started to cry when he heard the sniffles coming from his shirt. He simply moved his arm around her shoulders and gave her some form of physical comfort. There were a million and one questions he had for the woman who left him in his time of need. But the sight of her, emotional like this, he couldn't think of them. It suddenly felt like nothing mattered anymore.

However, it was Rogue who broke the silence, "Ah'm sorry…" She raised her head from his now dampened shirt and wiped away a few of the tears remaining, "Sorry everythang's a mess… Ah'm a mess."

Rogue tried to laugh it off, though inside she was still amazed and shocked to see him, "When did ya wake up?"

Remy didn't move as Rogue disengaged from him and moved back to the bed, taking a seat as if to calm herself, "'Bout a month ago," he said, "Must've been a hell ov'a bullet…" a moment of pause, gauging Rogue's reactions, "Or a hell ov'a kiss."

Rogue giggled and sighed at the response, "O' course. And resilient as eve'a Ah see," she said as she looked back to Remy, a somewhat forced smile now across her face. Remy never did buy it, he always saw through it, "It's good tah see you're alraght, Remy."

Remy nodded, "You too, _chere_. Was kind o' scared when dis Cajun wake up and yo' not dere no mo'."

Rogue laughed at the thought, "Ah've been just fahne. Really," she said simply, eyeing the Cajun as she spoke and seeing the dark circles under his eyes, "You wanna cup a' coffee?"

"At 4 in de mo'nin'?" he asked.

"Ah fahnd it helps sometimes," Rogue replied with a smile, standing from the bed and walking out of the room, Remy following soon after. They wandered into the expansive kitchen as Rogue flipped a light switch, blinding them both momentarily. She smoothly and efficiently started the coffee as Remy took a seat at one of the island's stools.

Remy reevaluated his surrounding in the new light, "You certainly made a good livin'. How'd you afford a place like dis?"

"Aft'a Ah went back to Caldecott, Ah found a letter from Irene. It was basically her last will and testament. In it, she gave me the keys tah this place, to use as Ah please," Rogue explained, bringing the coffee over to the island and placing the mug in front of Remy as she took her own seat across from him.

"Ah, I was wonderin' when I saw de place wheth'a or not I had it right," Remy replied, gratefully taking his cup and beginning to drink. The psychic had a mansion in New Orleans… Yeah, destiny was at work.

Rogue held her mug between her hands, waiting for it to a cool a bit, as she stared at Remy, "How long were ya here?" she asked him.

Remy stopped drinking and placed the half empty cup on the table, "Not dat long."

"Ah know ya bett'a then that, Remy. Seriously…" she demanded light heartedly.

Remy looked back at her and smirked, "How you always do dat?"

"Answ'a mah question," she said again. Remy could only answer her honestly by this point.

"Got into de city late yesterday and de first place I came was here. Was waitin' 'til you got home, wan'ed to talk to you 'bout what happened," he said, "But when you got back and you were cryin'…"

Rogue's eye widened as she drank her coffee. She hadn't realized he was there.

"I dunno. I didn' know why you were like dat, but I knew dat now wasn' de time to ask questions. So I was gonna wait 'til you woke up."

"And that was when Ah tossed ya into a wall," Rogue cut in, her shock soon subsiding. So like Remy to hide in the shadows and wait to make himself known.

"Gotta arm on ya, _chere_," Remy laughed.

Rogue didn't need to explain, she knew he knew about Ms. Marvel. How could he not?

"So, you said you had some questions?" she asked instead.

After a moment of silence, Remy asked her the question he had wanted to know since he woke up.

"Why'd you leave, Rogue?" he asked, staring her down. The tension suddenly increased in the room as Rogue's face fell again and she looked to a far wall to avoid him.

"That's why ya'll can down here? To ask a silly question lahke that?" she said, still avoiding having to look at his face.

"Really dat hard to believe dat I'd be de one to come down here aft'a ya?" he asked. She was avoiding again.

"Ah always kinda figured it'd be Logan, the Profess'a, or maybe Jean or Scott, askin' me tah come back… for the team and all," Rogue replied, standing from the stool and moving towards the kitchen window above the sink and staring out at the north sky, "Would'a thought you were smart'a, suga'h. Realizin' why Ah did what Ah did."

"I don' understand, Rogue," Remy quickly replied, catching Rogue's attention again, "I don' understand why you would leave right aft'a what happened. Yo' puttin' yo'self in mo're dang'a by leavin' da Institute walls."

"Lahke that did meh much good. Not lahke Malice still wasn't able to get her grubby lil' hands on mah pow'as while asleep in mah own bed," Rogue retorted, resting against the counter, "Ah'm no bett'a off in or out of the mansion."

"What 'bout de X-Men?" Remy asked determinedly.

Rogue looked at him with an unimpressed look in her eyes, "What about 'em?"

"You practically ripped up de team by leavin'. I wasn' de only one dat wondered. De entire team was at a loss."

"Hm, took meh leavin' for them tah notice Ah wasn't around no more? What a surprise," she replied sarcastically, crossing her arms across her chest, " 'Hey where's the girl that nearly killed all of us? Oh her? Yeah, maybe she went and crawled under a rock somewhere.' Jean must've been thrilled."

Remy was taken aback, not believing what he was hearing. Rogue always had her insecurities, but she had never voiced them out like this before, "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

Rogue looked Remy dead set, "Oh, come on Remy! Don't pretend lahke everyone there wasn't somewhat happy Ah was gone. Sure, they probably acted lahke they were all worried, but in the end they knew they were bett'a off. No more haywire powers, no more accidental absorptions, no more super-powered terrorists coming to use me to destroy the world."

"Dat what dis is all 'bout? 'Bout what happened in de tunnels?" Remy asked moving up to Rogue as she continued.

"What this is about is how Ah'm more of a liability then an asset tah the X-Men. It's about me startin' ov'a again, Remy! Ah wanted to try again at a lahfe Ah ain't ev'a had. Somewhere where people didn't know me, didn't know what Ah am. Where Ah'm not constantly reminded of what Ah am or what Ah've done. It's the closest thang Ah have to a normal lahfe!" Rogue countered, never faltering.

Unfortunately, Remy was just as stubborn, "And what 'bout de life you left behind? Fo'get de X-Men or what happened with Apocalypse or Sinister. Why did you leave 'us' behind?"

Rogue was stunned. She didn't know how to respond. How could she tell it to his face; tell him that she didn't want him in her life anymore, that it was better the way it was? This is what she wanted to avoid from the beginning. She though he was smarter then this, taking the hint. His reputation clearly preceded him.

"I t'ought you said dat you weren' gonna leave dis Swamp Rat any time soon." Instead, she reverted back to defenses. Using those walls again.

"Heh, lahke Ah said, suga'h. Thought you would und'astand bett'a then the oth'as. 'Bout wantin' tah start a new lahfe, especially when it involves leavin' a lov'a behind," she stated, point blank.

Remy was confused at first before it hit him hard, "You know what happened? What happened wit' Belle…?"

"Ah know everythang that happened Remy. With Belle, with Julian, the Assassins. Sure, Ah pieced it all togeth'a with the memories Ah'd absorbed from ya ov'a tahme. But really, why not? You wanted an out, to not be a thief anymore, to avoid a condemned lahfe. Is it so hard tah believe Ah want mah own?" Rogue explained a bit calm for Remy's liking. His determination soon faded. If she couldn't forgive him for his past, then there was no point.

"Dat why ya left? Couldn't stand de things dis thief done?" he asked blatently.

Rogue looked up to him surprised, "What?"

"You know what I done, Rogue. I ain't gonna try and say they were justified. I got mo' skeletons in my closet den mos' should."

Rogue was still surprised, "Remy…"

"I can' even fo'give myself fo' dat, _chere. _So if dat be why, den…"

"Just stop," Rogue said sharply, cutting Remy off, "Ya shouldn't feel bad about it, Remy. And you shouldn't think that that would be a reason fo' meh to leave ya. Everyone has a past, especially people lahke us. Ah came to terms with what happened, and even if we were both still back at the Institute, Ah wouldn't have left ya fo' that."

Remy walked up to Rogue by the window, countering her by the counter and looked at her in the eye, "Den why?"

"Why do ya care? It's done! Ah've left and Ah ain't goin' back to the way everythang was befo'!" Rogue exclaimed, moving to walk away from Remy, but he quickly grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around and held her there.

"You really think I'm goin' to take an answer like that?"

Rogue didn't back down though, "Remy, listen tah the words Ah'm sayin'. Ah'm done! It's ov'a!"

"I know you bett'a den dat, Rogue. Try again."

Ah want mah own redemption. Ah want mah own lahfe!"

"And what was wrong wit' de one ye had?" Remy retorted, both getting increasingly frustrated with the other.

"Everythang!" she exclaimed, pointing out the window to open air, "Every damn day Ah spent in that mansion, Ah was constantly put in a position Ah nev'a wanted tah be in. Where Ah was responsible fo' people that Ah didn't even know and gettin' people Ah do care about hurt. Seein' ya lahke that…"

That was when it all came out and when her walls failed. Rogue shattered right before Remy as she collapsed onto her knees and began to sob, all the pent up anger she had for herself.

Remy kneeled down in front of her and rested a hand on her shaking shoulder. Rogue would only continue to ramble, "Ah'm tired, Remy. Ah'm tired of worryin' that Ah'm gonna hurt the people Ah care about. What happened was all Ah could take. Ah had to leave. Knowin' that Ah'd ruined so many people's lahves… Ah couldn't take it. Ah can't take it anymo'…"

As he moved to embrace her, she shrugged out from his hold, looking up at him as if afraid of him. He was stunned by the action for a moment.

"It's just bett'a this way Remy," she said breathlessly, "Please…"

"_Chere_…" Remy started as he reached out Rogue again, but she again shrugged away from him, her forearms and hands uncovered. She moved her arms against her chest as she sobbed softly. She wanted to suffer alone. Somehow, she felt like she deserved it, "I ain't leavin' you like dis. You know I could care less 'bout what happened. Not'in' dat happened matt'as. All I know is dat I still love you and dat I ain't goin' anywhere 'til you know dat."

Rogue still refused to look at him, "You don't und'astand, Remy… Ah lost the one good thang Ah had goin' fo' meh. You were all Ah had, the only person that Ah could touch and that und'astood meh bett'a then anyone Ah ev'a knew, and Ah nearly killed ya because o' what Ah am."

"You weren' de only one to lose somet'in', Rogue," Remy countered, "When I found out you were gone, I felt like my only chance at a decent life was gone wit' you. You and de X-Men were all I had. And even wit' dem, It felt hollow wit'out you dere too."

Rogue began shuttering from her tears, "Why can't ya just be civil about this? Ah was tryin' to be decent about the whole thang. Just go, Remy."

A pang sounded in Remy's heart. Even after all this… they both can't live without the other… both somehow trying to do right by the other… and she was still sending him away. She was too stubborn now. Rogue would never change her mind when she had decided something. And apparently, she decided that their lives were somehow better without each other.

Remy reached out to Rogue one last time, but upon Rogue seeing his bare hand coming towards her, she again shrugged away from the embrace.

As badly as Remy didn't want to, he knew there was nothing else he could say to change her mind. He had already laid his heart out for her to see and Rogue was practically kicking him while he was down.

Remy stood from the kitchen floor and didn't even give the woman a second look as he walked to the kitchen door, but just as he reached it, Remy spoke to her one last time, "If you don' wanna come back to de X-men, or even comeback wit' me, i's somet'in' I'll have to live wit'. But promise me dat you'll get out of de city. You know my past, you know what comin' here meant. Yo' life is in dang'a de long'a yo' here. Get out of de city, and I promise you I won't cross yo' doorstep again."

Rogue stared at his receding figure, not saying a word.

"And jus' so you know," Remy continued as he walked to the front door, "Dat kiss you gave me… completely worth it."

The door shut behind him, and Rogue was again left alone.

The cold air quickly surrounded her as the sadness she felt earlier that evening soon returned. What had she done?

xxx

Remy gently closed the door behind him and stared out into the darkest of nights he'd seen in years. Stars barely a light in the sky, the moon duller then he thought it could be. Even the city seemed darker then usual. Nothing was ever going to be the same after this.

Roughly shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, Remy searched around for a cigarette, finding one more crumpled then smooth, but it would have to do. As he walked up to his bike at a strolls pace, Remy lit his cigarette and took a long inhale. He sighed with a temporary relief, but as he relaxed he felt a tap on his shoulder. Some how, Remy believed it was Rogue, coming back to apologize and come back into his life the way they should be.

But as Remy turned to face the love of his life, he was met with a strong shock to the system pinching him in his side. Remy fell limp into the ground after having 10, 000 volts of electricity run through his body. The menacing figure stood over him, clearly not one of the womanly figure Remy was expecting. With the little energy he had, Remy turned back to the figure and instantly recognized the face and cursing him to hell under his breath.

"Yo' gettin' sloppy, LeBeau…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! A chapter the day before school starts!! Yeah, I have my Life Drawing class tomorrow at 2pm, so I wanted to bust out another chapter before I have sleepless nights filled with projects and assignments.

So PLEASE read, review, comment and critque! I wanna hear what you guys think about this story! Especially now that we have hit the point you all were waiting for; the reunion with our southern lovers. However, bet it didn't end the way you expected, huh? XD Yes, I'm evil, but there is still much more to come! I promise!

So…

Until next time…


End file.
